My Knight: A Play By R Heartilly
by PasifiKStaR
Summary: COMPLETE! The Garden's in need of money, so Squall sets up a benefit play using one of Rinoa's works & much to his annoyance, he's not casted as the knight. QuiferSeitis attempt, Squinoa, slight Selvine
1. We Need Money

**My Knight - A Play by R. Heartilly**  
_Chapter One: We Need Money_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: My first PG-13 story on FF.net. I appologize in advance if it sucks and because it's really long. 

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

Cid looked over the papers scattered across his desk and frowned heavily. Gas bills, electricity bills, water bills, heating bills, food, trash, supply bills. So Edea hadn't been pulling his chain. They really were in the red this month. As they had been the month before. 

Without any big threats lately, the mercenary business had hit an economic down turn and as a result, there were numerous cut backs. Until further notice, the pool would no longer be heated. Squall had also been forbidden from entering the training room just to 'let off steam'. 

He had nearly wiped out an entire population of T-Rexsaurs after a little misunderstanding between him and Rinoa at Seifer and his posse's welcome back party. The headmaster tossed the last of the bills on to the pile and pressed the button on his phone. 

"Get me Squall." 

* * *

Five minutes had passed when Squall Leonheart knocked at Cid's office door. "Come in," the older man said as he poured himself some whiskey. He looked up at Squall. "I need to speak to you." 

Squall entered and looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry about beheading all those gnats this morning. I was just really frustrated-" 

"Gnats? What gnats?" Cid asked. He let put his drink down and let out a heavy sigh. "Forget it...I'll let it slide this time," He looked Squall seriously. "We have a serious problem on our hands." 

"Sir, I was completely against Seifer returning-" 

"Squall, WHAT are you talking about?" Cid sighed. "Let me finish!" The brunette's mouth snapped closed and Cid took a drink. "We're in the red again." 

Squall didn't look as surprised, but more concerned than anything else. "I thought that we would've broken even after the cut backs?" 

"We're still spending more than we're making," Cid admitted. "After Ultimecia and Adel... we've only been doing minor work. Which is good and I'm not saying that we should wreak havoc on Gaia to earn more money. I'm just concerned that we do not have enough revenue." 

"What about private funding?" Squall asked. 

"It's all going to rebuilding Trabia Garden and building the new Esthar Garden," Cid said. Squall opened his mouth and Cid held up his hand to stop him. "I know you were against that, too..." 

"We already have several gardens, sir, I don't see why we need one in Esthar," Squall stated. *The moron that governs it doesn't need it.* 

"We felt that another branch was necessary so the citizens of Esthar have a Garden of their own," Cid explained. "But that is not the issue at hand. The issue is that until Trabia and Esthar are built, we will be in debt. In short, Squall, we need money." 

"But how?" Squall asked. "We've already taken up to renting out facilities, there were numerous cut backs on supplies, as well as faculty and staff pay cuts." 

"We need something that will earn us some money quickly," Cid told him. "This is a serious matter, Squall." 

"What about at the upcoming Garden Open House?" Squall suggested. "Selphie and her committee said that they were now charging a small entry fee in order to fund it." 

Cid thought for a moment and nodded. "I see..." he let out a heavy breath and turned to look at Squall once more. "Squall, I'm going to but you in charge of finding a new source of revenue for the Garden." 

"But, sir, my work-" 

"I'll take care of it," Cid stated simply. "I'll cut down on the paper work you are assigned providing that you take care of this matter. Find something that can generate some income for the Garden. The faculty and staff won't tolerate another pay cut and we can't afford them going on strike." 

Squall sighed. He nodded. "I'll look into it." 

"Good," Cid said. "You are dismissed." 

* * *

"Selphie!" Squall entered the ball room where Selphie and her squad of Open House Committee members had congregated to help organize the annual Garden Open House. It's purpose was to open the doors to the public and encourage new cadents to join. 

"Hey, Squall! Change your mind and want to help?" Selphie piped cheerfully as she approached him. 

He shook his head. "Hardly," he mumbled. "How much are you charging for the entry fee?" 

"Just a little bit," Selphie explained. "I'm basing it off of last year's attendence and charging just a little bit extra. We're just trying to break even." 

Squall let out a heavy breath. "Do you think you can charge more?" 

"Nope, no can do!" Selphie told him with a shake of her head. "I've already talked to students and they've said that if it keeps going up, they just won't show up." 

*Damn cheap bastards...* Squall thought to himself. 

Selphie tilted her head. "Why? What's the problem?" 

Squall looked around and pulled Selphie aside. "We're in debt," he mumbled. "We need a new source of income until the other Gardens are completed." 

Selphie looked surprised. "What about the tuition costs and stuff?" Selphie asked. 

"Barely getting us by," Squall said. "Private funding is all being directed to the other Gardens' contructions." 

"Well, we're already also charging them for the food Squall, but we're barely going to break even as it is," Selphie explained. "The only other idea I can think of is to put on some sort of other event to raise money. Like a benefit concert or play or something like that." 

Squall's eyes went wide at the thought. "A benefit concert...that's a good idea." 

"Yeah, you can get some of the SeeDs to play or sing or perform," Selphie said. "Hey, you can even ask Irvine and Zell!" 

"Thanks, Selphie," Squall nodded. "That might just work." 

* * *

"No." 

"What do you mean 'no'?" Squall asked with narrowed eyes as he glared at Irvine. 

The cowboy was laying comfortably on the grass, on his back, as his head gently went over his face. He had been taking a nap out in the sunshine when Squall approached him. 

"I mean 'no' as in I'm not going to perform in front of a live audience like that," Irvine stated. "Why are you asking anyway? You want to start a band?" 

"No!" Squall growled. "I need to throw a benefit concert." 

"For what?" 

"To increase the income of the Garden," Squall sighed, as if it were so obvious. "We're indebt and unless you want another pay cut-" 

"Listen, Squall," Irvine said as he looked up at the brunette. "As much as I would LOVE to help, there is no way I'm going to sing in front of a bunch of strangers in a large scale setting. A small group is fine, but that many people... count me out." 

"Fine," Squall hissed. "I'm sure there are other people who are willing to help out." 

"Call me if you need a stage hand!" Irvine waved his hat in the air to say good-bye. 

"Whatever..." Squall grumbled as he trudged back into the building. *Zell... Zell won't let me down.* 

* * *

"Uh...sorry, Squall, no can do." 

*I hate you,* Squall glared at him with icy blue eyes. "Explain." 

"Uh..." Zell swallowed nervously as his eyes darted around the room. "See... there is this girl, right? And I finally asked if she wanted to hang out that day...so...uh...um...I can't. Sorry?" 

*I will kill you in your sleep,* Squall's mind said as he narrowed his eyes. "Whatever..." 

With that, Squall turned around and headed out of the cafeteria. His eyes were narrowed and his face set in a dangerous look that the crowds in the halls seemed to part for him. He was seething and contemplated going to the training room and killing a few things. 

He mentally swore. He had been locked out of the room until further notice, he remembered. All due to lack of funds. He needed to take out his aggressions on something. ANYTHING. 

"Commander Puberty, what's wrong? Drowning in paper work?" 

*Why, Hyne? Why are you punishing me so?* Squall silently prayed as he stopped and looked up at the ceiling. Slowly he turned and saw Seifer standing there, grinning from ear to ear as Fujin and Raijin stood behind him. 

"You feeling okay, Squall?" Raijin asked. "There's a flu going around, ya know." 

"I am fine," Squall stated. His eyes brightened as a light bulb went on his his head. "I was wondering-" 

"Already heard," Seifer said, holding up his hand. "No way, we're performing." 

*Cocky little...* "I wasn't going to ask you," Squall twitched. "Fujin, Raijin-" 

"Negative." Fujin cut him off. 

"We can't sing or play an instrument, ya know," Raijin chuckled, slightly embaressed. "Sorry we can't help, ya know." 

"Fine," Squall growled. His eyes narrowed once more as he glared at Seifer. "You busy?" 

"I'm not going out on a date with you, Squall," Seifer sighed. "I don't swing that way." 

"You want to spar or not?" 

"Oh...why, didn't you say so?" Seifer shrugged. "You want and 'x' between your eyes now?" 

*You want an 'x' across your body?* Squall thought to himself. "Just bring your gun blade to the cliffs in thirty minutes." He turned around and walked away. 

"Stressed." Fujin said as she watched the commander walk away. 

"Yeah, he has to start eating healthier, ya know..." Raijin agreed. 

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Seifer said. "I have to go beat the crap out of Commander Puberty." 

He waved and headed down the opposite way. "Seifer, where are you going, ya know!?" Raijin said. "Your dorm is that way, ya know!" 

Seifer paused in his step as the he realized that the other man was right. He was heading towards the cafeteria. *Dammit...this is the fifth time today...* 

Fujin struggled to hold back her snickering as Seifer walkted past them and shot them a glare. "Lost?" she asked. 

"Shut up." 

* * *

Squall stumbled into his room and went straight for his bed. He barely had time to put his gun blade down before falling across the mattress and closing his eyes. As he laid there, the sound of someone typing suddenly reached his ears. Slowly, he suspiciously opened his blue eyes and looked across the room. 

The lights were on. The laptop on his desk was on. He was certain he had turned them both off before he left that morning. Finally, he came to the realization that he wasn't alone in his bedroom. 

Rinoa sat at his desk, completely engrossed in typing as she listened to music on her portable CD player, which rested next to his laptop. He raised an eyebrow and sat up. "Rin...what are you doing here?" No answer. The music seemed to be pounding through her head phones as her mouth silently made out the words. "Rin!" he shouted, a little louder. "RINOA!" 

"What!?" She whirled around, pulling off her head phones. "Oh...hey, Squall." She immediately turned back to her typing, as if Squall wasn't there, and Squall narrowed her eyes. 

"Rinoa," he said. "That's it? You don't even tell me what you're doing in my room?" 

"You never tell me what you're doing when you're in MY room," Rinoa stated as she continued to type quickly. *Of course, I ALWAYS know why you're in my room.* 

"Rin, I'm just too tired right now...you're welcomed to stay, but..." his voice trailed off as she turned and looked at him, with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, you're right. I'm being selfish. Let's go." 

Squall began to take off his jacket and Rinoa rolled her eyes. "I'm not HERE for that!" she sighed. *Damn pervert...* "My computer is broken, remember?" she sighed. "I needed a computer to type up my work and you said I could use yours." 

*Oh yeah...* He sighed and took off his jacket, tossing it over his dresser. "How long are you going to need it?" he asked as fell back on his bed tiredly. 

"I'm almost done," she said. "Then I'll leave you to your sleep." 

"Thanks..." 

"Although, I suggest taking a shower first," she said as she continued typing. "You reek." 

"Thank you, Rin..." 

"You're welcome, Squall." 

Silence settled between them as Rinoa reviewed what seemed to be quite a long paper. Ever since they had returned, Rinoa had been living with them at the Garden. She wasn't a SeeD, but she did pay for her own room and board. For the last three years, she had made her living writing novels. 

Twice, she had made the Estharian Times Best Seller's List and she had made the Galbadian Chronicles' Best Seller's List half a dozen times. Squall never technically read any of her work. She published it under a pen name and never told Squall what it was. 

However, he suspected that both Selphie and Quistis knew and that even Fujin and Xu knew since he had caught them at the library with Zell's girlfriend several times discussing something about 'Rinoa's Latest'. Everytime he entered, they would go quiet. 

After that happened, he began debating whether or not he really wanted to find out what Rinoa's pen name was. After all, what if it was about him? What if she wrote romance novels about beautiful sorceresses who fell in love with cold hearted knights? What if she described what happened privately in them!? 

The sound of a disk being used was heard and he looked over. Rinoa was closing up her files and shutting down his lap top. "Done?" he asked. 

"Yep, thank you," she said. She got off her chair and sat at the edge of his bed and frowned. "What's wrong? You looked stressed." 

*I am stressed.* "Nothing." he mumbled. She sighed and laid down next to him, putting her head against his chest. 

"Is it about the Garden's income?" 

Squall raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "How'd you know?" 

"Selphie, Irvine, and Zell all told me," she said. "You missed dinner, you know." 

He merely shrugged. "I'll figure out something." 

"I'm sure you will." she said. She kissed him softly and looked at him with large brown eyes. Squall leaned down and kissed her a little deeper this time. She moaned slightly. 

His hand ran up the side of her body, when suddenly her eyes flashed open and she shoved him away. "Ah! Rinoa!" he gasped as he was thrown back and hit his hand on the wall. 

"Sorry!" she gasped. "I forgot to feed Angelo! Oh...the poor baby's probably starving!" Rinoa was up and heading towards the door. "Bye, Squall!" The door closed. 

Squall stared after her. *What about THIS baby?* he thought to himself with a frown. He groaned and removed his shirt. Bringing it past his nose, he took a sniff of it. *Oh, damn...* Grumbling, he tossed it into the hamper and headed for the bathroom. *Rin must really love me if she's willing to put her head on my chest when I smell this disgusting...* 

He took off his pants and boxers, throwing them into the hamper along with his shirt just before he removed his heavy necklace and gently placed it on his dresser. 

The steaming water was a blessing as he took a long, well deserved shower. He came out, wearing a fresh pair of boxers as he rubbed his hair was a white towel. As he walked out of the bathroom, he saw the lump on his bed and smiled slightly. 

Rinoa was already sleeping, dressed in an over sized white shirt with a large puppy on the front. He sighed and walked over to the bed and paused when he saw Angelo sleeping at the foot of the bed. 

*So she brang her, too...great...* he sighed. Just as he passed the computer, he noticed something sticking out of the floppy drive. *Her disk...* He looked over at Rinoa. She was sleeping soundly enough. Quietly, he sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop. 

He mentally swore as it made a little sound and checked to make sure Rinoa was still asleep. She turned slightly, but was other wise still sleeping. He let out a sigh of relief. Squall opened up the last program that had been open, a word processor, and opened up the last file that had been opened. 

"My Knight...a play by Rinoa Heartilly..." Squall smiled. *So she wrote a play this time...* He glanced over at the bed. She was still sleeping and had her back turned to him. *I guess it wouldn't hurt...* 

* * *

Rinoa woke up and found Squall sleeping next to her, his arms tightly around her waist as his head rested in the valley between her breasts. *Why does he like sleeping there?* she thought to herself. She sighed and gently pushed him away. 

She had a meeting with her editor today in Balamb and, looking at the clock, she would be late if she didn't get up soon. Slowly, she crawled over the young Commander and got off the bed. She looked over at the computer and raised an eyebrow. 

It was still on. She looked back at the bed, where Squall was sleeping. Apparently, his computer had froze around two a.m. that morning. And it was still opened up to HER play. *So...he read 'My Knight'...* she glanced back over at him as she pressed the restart button on his computer. *I hope he realizes that it's not about him...* 

Rinoa grabbed the floppy disk out of the lap top and reached for her clothes. She gently kissed him on the head as she put her pajama pants on and quietly whistled for Angelo to get up. The dog stood up and followed Rinoa out the door to their room, which was just across the hall. 

At the sound of the closing door, Squall stirred. He opened his blue eyes and looked around his bed. Rinoa had vanished. *Probably had a meeting or something...* he yawned and sat up. *Oh, crap, the play!* He shot up and turned around to his desk. The computer was on, but her play wasn't on the screen. He let out a heavy sigh. 

He fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. *Is that how she really feels? I guess...after going out this long, she figures it's time...* Squall took a deep breath and reached over to the drawer on his desk. He moved aside some papers and pulled out a small velvet black box and opened it. 

The main reason he had been so hesitant to take a pay cut was because of the box's contents. He had picked it out three months ago when he decided that he would ask her. The glimmering diamond looked back at him as it stood out on a platinum band. He was still paying for it, but found it worth every gil. 

His biggest problem so far was that he didn't know HOW to ask her. Dinner was much to cliched. It was inappropriate to just burst it on her while in the middle of...IT. And every time he seemed to catch her alone, she was busy working or on her way to something. 

He snapped the box closed with a groan and shoved it back into the desk drawer. Squall looked at the laptop. Rinoa's play...it was about a princess and her knight and how she had fallen in love with her knight. But more importantly...how the knight proposed to her. 

*So that's they way she wants me to propose.* 

* * *

"What is everyone doing here?" Selphie asked as she arrived in the waiting room before Squall's office. "Squall said he had something to say about the Open House events so he asked me to come up here." 

"He told us that it had something to do about pay cuts." Irvine said. Zell nodded. 

"I can't afford another pay cut!" the blond agreed feverishly. "I just bought a mini fridge!" 

"All I received was a message that said he wanted to see me," Quistis said casually as she sat on one of hard plastic chairs in the waiting room. "Now that it's about pay cuts...I'm a bit worried." 

"Well at least you teach," Zell said. "You still have that to fall back on. The rest of us just go out on missions." 

"Regardless, my salary's been cut already," Quistis replied. "I really can't afford another pay cut." 

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice gasped. They looked towards the open door way where an out of breath brunette leaned heavily against the door. Rinoa clutched a small leather brief case to her side and was wearing a light blue blazer and knee high skirt over a black, buttoned up blouse and shoes. Her hair was swept up in a bun with stray dark brown locks falling over her face. "I just got back from a meeting with my editor." 

"We haven't started yet," Selphie assured her. "I just got here, too." 

"Good!" Rinoa sighed heavily. 

"Commandar Leonheart says you can all go in now," the secretary at the front desk said. "He's waiting for you inside." 

"Great!" Zell sighed. Irvine opened the door to Squall's office and stood aside, letting the ladies and Zell walk in first before entering the cramped office. 

Sitting on a heavy chair in front of a wooden desk stacked with papers was a Squall. Rinoa and Quistis took the two chairs that were in front of the desk as Selphie stood between Irvine and Zell behind them. "Hi, honey, why did you call?" Rinoa asked, a worried frown over her pretty face. 

"As you all know, the Garden is in need of funds. The cut backs haven't worked," Squall told them seriously. "Cid put me in charge of finding another source of income. It's not perminant, we just need something to supply enough money while the other gardens are being built." 

"We're not taking another pay cut!" Quistis stated, flat out. 

"And I'm not raising the charge for food and drinks at the Open House!" Selphie added. 

Squall rolled his eyes. "Am I done?" he asked casually. Selphie and Quistis drew back a little. "Selphie suggested a benefit concert, but as no one is willing to play, that was out of the question. So rather than a benefit CONCERT, we'll be doing a benefit PLAY." 

"A play?" Irvine asked, leaning forward. He raised an eyebrow. "Squall, are you talking about a theatrical play? As in people on a stage?" 

"What OTHER kind of play is there?" Squall grumbled. 

"I'm just saying..." Irvine shrugged. "When is this play going to be put on?" 

"We're going to miss the Open House, but we can use the Open House to promote it," Squall said. "That's why you're here, Selphie." 

"I'm all for it!" Selphie said. "What do I have to do?" 

"Make the signs, post up notices, what you usually do to promote things," Squall said. "I'm looking at three months from now. That'll be enough time for casting, rehersals, and building the stage. That's why you two, Zell and Irvine, are here." 

"Cool!" Zell said with lit up blue eyes. "Does that mean we can't be part of the play?" 

"You'll be in a play, but won't sing on stage?" Squall asked. 

"I meant as in I could be like a tree or something." Zell elaborated. Squall narrowed his eyes and shook his head. 

"Fine, whatever..." he sighed tiredly. 

"What about me?" Quistis asked. "What do I do?" 

"You invite all the big wigs and ask for their support. As an instructor, they'll respect that," Squall said. 

Quistis squinted. "But you're the commander, why can't you do it?" 

"I...don't want to deal with them." Squall admitted simply. Quistis let out a sigh. 

Irvine was leaning against the wall and shook his head. "That's all well and good, but the biggest piece is still missing. The play?" he asked, looking straight at Squall. "Where are you going to get a play?" 

"I've already thought of that," Squall explained. "We don't have any money to actually commission a play..." he trailed off, but his eyes slowly fell on Rinoa. The brown eyed brunette drew her head back lightly as her eyes widened. 

"You're kidding me..." she mumbled. 

"You are one of the best writers in the world, Rin," Squall said, smiling intently. If he was sincere or not in his looks, Rinoa couldn't tell. "You must have a play on you ready..." 

*You little...* She narrowed her eyes. *YOU KNOW I DO!!!* She mentally growled. She took a deep breath and smiled back brightly. "As a matter of fact I do!" 

*Whew...I was cutting it a little close...* Squall thought to himself, relieved. *I thought she'd say no...* 

"Really?" Quistis asked. "You're working on something new?" 

"It's kind of my pet project," Rinoa said happily. She placed her brief case on her lap and rumaged through it's contents. "I was just running the idea by my editor. We changed a few things and decided on a new title." 

"Oh!!" Selphie said. She looked over Rinoa's shoulder as the brunette pulled out a transparent blue, plastic folder with a thick stack of paper inside of it. "What's it about?" 

Rinoa smiled from ear to ear as she placed the folder gracefully on Squall's desk. "Oh...it's a secret!" she giggled. "I'll tell you later." 

Squall looked over the folder. The old title had been blacked out with a thick black marker and a new title was scribbled over it in pencil. "'Dark Knight'..." he mumbled. He read the name at the bottom. "By..." he paused and narrowed his eyes. "Julia Loire?" 

"Hehehe..." Rinoa blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I was kind of asked if I wanted a pen name on the spot and those names kind of entered my mind..." She trailed off. 

*Great...* Squall thought to himself. 

"Why don't you read it first?" Rinoa suggested. "Tell me what you think. I can make new revisions and stuff to have it fit better on stage." 

Squall nodded. "I'll read it then," he said. *But it's good, I already know...* "That's about it. You're all dismissed until I finish reading this. Selphie, expect a call from me about the promotion of this." he said as he tapped the play with his hand. 

Selphie nodded. "I always wanted to be in one of Rin's stories!" she piped happily as Rinoa and Quistis got up. 

"You should've told me earlier," Rinoa said brightly. She walked over to Squall and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at dinner?" 

He merely nodded as he brought the play closer to him and opened it up to the first type written page of the play. Rinoa grinned as she walked out behind the rest of the group. She closed the door. 

"Hey, Rinoa," Zell said. She turned and saw him smiling sheepishly at her. "Are you REALLY Julia Loire?" 

"That's my pen name," Rinoa said with a nod as she walked along side him with Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine in front of her. "Why?" 

"I LOVE your books!" he exploded suddenly. Rinoa stepped back and giggled as Zell began to gush about his story. "I loved Ruby Tears! Hyne, that was the best book ever!" 

"Whose your favorite character?" Selphie asked as she looked over her shoulder. "Mine's Stephanie Timlit!" 

"Oh, please," Quistis sighed. "Stephanie is nothing but an hyper active air head." 

"She is not!" Selphie gasped, as if burned. "She's cheerful and good natured with a big heart! Unlike Casey Epret! She's a know it all with jealous tendancies!" 

"No, she's not!" Quistis replied, frowning as she looked over at her shorter friend. "She's intelligent and is in no need of a man." 

"I think that Casey and Stephanie are okay," Zell shrugged. "But my favorite character as to be Dall Wainer." 

"Dall WHINER?" Irvine said. He turned around and looked at Zell. "Do you even REALIZE who those characters are probably based after?" 

All three of them shook their heads as Rinoa turned her head away and giggled slightly. "I don't know," Zell said. "But Dall's really cool! He's into martial arts and likes-" 

"Hot dogs?" Irvine guessed carelessly. 

Zell paused and shook his head. "No," he said. "Sandwiches." 

"Oh, Hyne..." Irvine sighed. He ran his hand down his face and Rinoa walked up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"The character I think you'll like is Maverick Loadem," Rinoa said. "He's a free lance mercenary with a love them and leave them style life style. A gambler, but a force to be reckoned with." 

"He's so hot," Selphie grinned. "Loved the descriptions, by the way." 

Rinoa smiled as Irvine looked away suddenly. "Um...what did you say...the...um... book was called again?" 

"Why?" Zell grinned. "I thought you didn't want to read Rin's books. You said they were nothing but romance novels for middle aged house wives." 

"Romance novels?" Quistis asked. She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Irvine, you've never read Rinoa's novels, have you?" 

The cowboy shook his head. Selphie smiled devilishly and grabbed his hand. "Come with me! We have her whole series at the library!" Selphie announced. "But you have to go in order or you'll never get it!" 

"Hyne, no one better mention this to anyone," Irvine threatened. "If any one found out I was reading romance novels, my reputation would be down the drain..." He sighed as Selphie dragged him down one hall. 

"Hey, Rinoa, are you going to be at dinner?" Zell asked. 

"Yeah, won't miss it." Rinoa assured him. Zell nodded energetically. 

"Can you sign my book?" he asked, slightly embaressed. 

"You bought my book, Zell?" Rinoa asked, smiling warmly. 

He nodded. "Of course! It's only the best book ever! I have the entire series!" 

"You should've told me!" Rinoa said. "Or mentioned it to your girlfriend. I could've gotten you a free copy." 

Zell was already running down another hall. "I'll bring it to dinner!!" he shouted as he ran. Rinoa shook her head as she grinned. 

"Rinoa," Quistis said. Now it was just the two of them walking down the halls, towards the elevators. "Are you really going to put a play based on your underworld horror-romance novels?" 

Rinoa snickered and shook her head. She grinned evilly. "Of course not...that would be way to hard to re-create," Rinoa assured her. "I actually wrote a small, dramatic romance for a play." 

"They why did you hand Squall 'Dark Knight'?" Quistis asked. "I thought that was going to be your next book." 

"It is," Rinoa smirked. "I gave him the rough draft of that novel. He already read the real play." 

Quistis tilted her head to the side as her eyebrows furrowed. "So why did you hand him a novel about vampires and magic and the gothic underworld?" 

"Because he won't admit to reading my files," Rinoa said. "I woke up this morning and found that his lap top froze while he was reading my play." 

Quistis raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You know...the first time I read one of your stories, I couldn't sleep for three nights. If they weren't so grossly addicting, I wouldn't have continued with the series." 

"Well..." Rinoa sighed. "That's what he gets for going behind my back! No one looks through Rinoa Heartilly's things and gets away with it!" 

* * *

Around late afternoon, dark storm clouds had gathered around Balamb. An unanticipated storm off the coast had caused the strange weather. By dinner time, the storm was in full swing. Rain was pounding against the Garden, much to Selphie's displeasure as she had to figure out how to deal with the puddles and mud in the quad afterwards. 

The group was around their usual table, typically reserved for faculty and staff. But with Quistis sitting there, chatting amongst them, and Squall about to join them once he got off of work, no one questioned the presence of three SeeDs and a sorceress. 

"And I said to Laguna," Rinoa was saying. "It's not the size of bird, it's the motion of the chocobo!" 

The group erupted into laughter, except for Irvine, who had returned from the library slightly paler and was now picking at his food. "Irvy, what's wrong?" Selphie asked sweetly, already knowing what was wrong. "You usually love jokes like that." 

"I...I'm sorry, guys," Irvine smiled weakly. "I just don't feel like eating right now..." 

"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" she laughed. 

Irvine dropped his fork and paled even more. Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Irvine, are you all right?" 

"Yes! Yes! I'm fine!" Irvine piped nervously. "I'm just..." 

"Scared?" Zell asked, grinning. 

"I'm not scared!" Irvine shouted loudly. Suddenly the cafeteria went silent as they all looked over at the table. Students stopped on their way to get food or on their way to their tables as those already sitting looked up. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Zell assured him. "I was pretty scared after I read those novels, too." Slowly, the students returned to what they were doing, as if nothing had happened. Irvine shook his head. 

"I was not scared!" Irvine asserted. It was too late, the others already didn't believe him. 

"So what go you the most?" Selphie asked as she began to eat once more. 

Irvine let his head drop. "The face in the mirror..." 

"Oh...that was good, too," Selphie smiled. "My favorite was the image in the fog." 

"How can YOU," Irvine said, pointing his fork at Rinoa. "Write all that? Is there something about you that we don't know about?" 

Rinoa merely smiled. "Sorry, Irvine, that's my secret." 

"So if that's what you write," Irvine mumbled. "What did you give Squall to read? I don't want any part in your play if that's what it's going to be about." 

"Scared?" Zell grinned. 

"Shut up." 

"I gave him the rought draft to my new novel," Rinoa said. "It's about how the main character finally meets her love interest." 

"Really?" Zell asked, looking extremely interested. "I always thought it was weird. I mean...Stephanie has Maverick and Casey has Zephir..." 

"Even that loser Dall has that one girl..." Irvine added quietly. Zell frowned. 

"Hey..." 

"She just had to find the right...vampire first," Rinoa grinned. She looked up and saw Squall walking towards their table slowly. He looked pale, shaken, and was gripping the play in his hands. "Hehehe...looks like he read it." 

"He looks terrified." Quistis grinned. 

"Hey, Squall!" Selphie greeted him. 

"Join us for dinner!" Zell added happily. "You can get TWO hot dogs at a time tonight!" 

"I don't feel like eating..." he mumbled. Rinoa raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly. 

"Why not?" Rinoa asked softly. He sat down next to her, dropping the stack of paper in the blue folder on the table. He ran his hand through his hair as Rinoa put her hand on his shoulder. 

He jumped at her touch and looked over at her, a slight look of fear in his eyes. "This play..." he whispered quietly. "Um...I...I don't think we can use it?" 

"Why not?" Rinoa asked sweetly. "I thought you wanted to use one of my stories." 

"I did...but..." Squall looked at her, pale and shaken. He shook his head and gave her a look of disbelief as he pointed at the pile of paper. "I can't use this! It's a horror story!" 

"But all the main characters live," Rinoa pointed out. "Squall...are you scared?" 

"No, of course not-" 

"It's all right, man," Irvine assured him. "I just read the first one and half novels of her series." 

"Rinoa...is there something I should know?" Squall asked quietly. "Your stories are a bit...dark." 

"What did you expect?" Rinoa asked, raising an eyebrow. "A fluffy love story?" 

"Well...YES." Squall admitted. "It just seemed like..." 

"Seemed like what?" Rinoa asked, her voice challenging. "Did you think I was going to write a girly love story? About a princess and her knight in shining armor?" she asked, her tone just urging him to answer. Squall looked into her brown eyes, seeing the amusement in them. He narrowed his own as he realized that she was enjoying his situation. 

"Rinoa..." he said in a low voice. "Did you give me a different play?" 

"Why do you say that? Why do you think I have another play?" Rinoa asked. 

*Crap! She knows!* His mind screamed. 

"Yes, Squall," she nodded with narrowed, knowing eyes. "...I know." 

"If you KNEW, why did you give me this!?" he gasped as he pointed to the play on the table. 

"Oh, you KNOW why." Rinoa replied. Squall opened his mouth to argue, but stopped. His mouth closed and his eyes dropped. 

"Caught..." Selphie coughed as she lifted her hand to her mouth. 

"Busted..." Zell coughed as well. 

Rinoa lifted up the cloth bag that was under her chair and opened it. She pulled out a smaller stack of paper in a white folder. "This is the play you read last night..." Rinoa said. "I just finished editing and revising it." 

Squall nodded as Rinoa took back her first novel. "Umm..." Irvine mumbled as she was about to put it in her bag. "Can I...?" 

Selphie giggled and Rinoa smiled. She handed him the rought draft. 

"So what's the real play about?" Zell asked as Irvine flipped through the first few pages. 

"It's a dramatic romance," Rinoa said with a proud smile. "About a princess and her knight." 

"A dramatic...romance?" Zell frowned. "Uh..." 

Rinoa nodded. "Selphie! Prepare the signs for the casting! We're going to need a princess and a knight!" 

"Gotcha!" Selphie said, getting caught up in Rinoa's excitement. She grabbed Irvine's hand. "Let's go, Irvy! Zell, you come too! Get your girlfriend! We'll need lots of signs!!" 

"Right!" Zell shouted. Selphie ran out of the cafeteria, dragging Irvine behind her. Zell was running after them. 

"So who do you have in mind for the princess," Quistis grinned. "I wonder..." 

Rinoa merely smirked as Squall leaned against her tiredly. "Show up next week and find out!" 

"What about the knight?" Quistis smirked, eyeing Squall knowingly. 

Rinoa grinned as she looked past Quistis and towards the cafeteria door, where another tall blond walked in accompanied by two other students. "I already know exactly who the knight will be, Quisty," Rinoa smiled as she looked at the instructor. "I think you'll be quite pleased." 

* * *

Next Time:  
Casting Call! Rinoa holds auditions and starts rehersals for her play as she and Selphie launch their 'project' into plan. Will Squall be happy with the outcome? Will Quistis? Will SEIFER? -_-;; 


	2. Casting Call

**My Knight - A Play by R. Heartilly**  
_Chapter Two: Casting Call_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: Thanks for the support so far! ^_^

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"Bigger," Selphie asserted for the billionth them. "We need a bigger sign!" 

"Selphie!" Irvine said as he and Zell held up the ten pace long banner from one end of the quad to the other. "HOW much bigger can you get!?" 

"We need the whole quad to know about Rin's play!" Selphie shouted as she held her arms open wide. "So we need a BIGGER sign!" 

"Wouldn't it be easier just to post a bunch of signs?" Zell asked tiredly. 

"Yes, but the bigger the sign, the more attention it'll get!" Selphie insisted. 

The sign was bright orange with navy blue lettering that said 'Open Auditions!' in large letters at the top and right below it was the smaller details of where, when, and for what. Selphie already had Zell's girlfriend and had some how gotten both Raijin and Fujin to help post up the 8x11 sheets of paper with the information all around the Garden. 

"C'mon, Selphie..." Irvine sighed. "Let's just hang this thing!" 

"But I still think we need a bigger sign..." Selphie mumbled with a frown as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe neon pink..." 

"No!" Irvine and Zell chorused as if horrified by the idea. 

"Selphie..." a voice said behind the perky brunette. She turned around and smiled as Rinoa walked into the quad, looking at the large sign. "That's um...a really... BIG sign..." 

"Yeah..." Seifer said as he walked behind her. "I could barely see it from across the garden." 

"See!?" Selphie gasped as she pointed to Seifer. "He could BARELY SEE it!" 

"He was being sarcastic!" Zell exclaimed. 

Irvine looked at the tall blond and the dark haired sorceress. "Hey..." he grinned. "Does Squall know you're cheating one him?" 

"I'm not cheating on Squall," Rinoa said as she rolled her eyes. "We're looking for Raijin and Fujin. I wanted to ask them to audition tomorrow. I have the perfect roles for them." 

"But if you want, you can go ahead and tell Commander Puberty that I'm wandering the campus with is girlfriend." Seifer said with an arrogant smirk as he put his arm around Rinoa's shoulder. 

"Hands off or I really will tell Squall and you'll leave the Garden without your special little friend." Rinoa stated simply. 

Seifer immediately lifted his hand off her shoulder. "What do you think, Rinoa?" Selphie said. "Should we go for bigger?" 

"No, that's fine," Rinoa said. Zell and Irvine both let out sighs of relief. "Just hang it up out here. Are you guys going to audition, too?" 

"Well, I was going over the sample lines for each character," Irvine said seriously, having really considered it. "And I was thinking I could be one of the other knights..." 

"We can always use extras," Rinoa said. "But Irvine...that's like a one liner." 

"Yeah, I know," Irvine said. "I've got it memorized, too." 

"Let's hear it then." Rinoa urged. Irvine grinned and let out a cough. He took a deep breath and smirked. 

"She ran that way!" he said, dramatically pointing to his left. "Into the..." he trailed off and paused. A blank expression was on his face as he forgot the last word of that character's ONLY line. 

Zell and Rinoa raised an eyebrow. Selphie lifted her hand to her mouth and coughed. "FOREST." 

"Forest!" Irvine concluded. 

"You suck." Seifer stated. Irvine shot him a glare. 

"That's...good..." Rinoa said, smiling weakly. "Tell you what, you come to the audition tomorrow. I have to be fair, right?" she said. Irvine nodded, although secretly assured that he would be chosen. 

Zell ran his hand down his face. "Okay, guys, let's get this sign up!" Selphie said. "Then we can start working on the sketches for the background and props!" 

"Sounds good!" Irvine said. 

"I'll see you guys later then!" Rinoa said. She waved towards them and began to walk up the steps to the hall to head back to the inside of the Garden. 

"I told you they wouldn't know," Seifer snorted. "That's two minutes of my life I'll never get back." 

"Stop complaining..." Rinoa sighed heavily. "We'll find them." 

"What parts were you going to give them?" Seifer asked. "A tree and a chocobo?" 

"You know, you are one sucky friend..." Rinoa said. "I was going to ask Raijin if he wanted to be the captain of the knights and I think Fujin would be perfect for the role of the Queen." 

"Are you serious, Rin?" Seifer asked. "WHY do you think THEY would be good for playing those parts." 

"Since when I wrote the play I had them in mind to play it," Rinoa snapped. "What about you?" 

"I want to have nothing to do with your stupid play." Seifer told her arrogantly. 

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Listen, everyone has to contribute SOMETHING," she said. "I have a role for you. Just show up tomorrow." 

"No way. I'm not going to waste my time memorizing stupid lines for a role I won't even get." Seifer retorted. 

Rinoa narrowed her eyes and paused as they entered the inside of the Garden. "Wait a second...what ROLE were you thinking about?" 

"There is only ONE role perfect for me," he told her casually as he looked around and tilted his head upwards. "Leading male." 

*Oh, what the hell did I see in him...?* Rinoa thought to herself. She shook her head. "You wanted to be the knight?" she asked. 

"Is that or is that NOT the leading male?" Seifer asked. 

"Well, YEAH," Rinoa answered. "It's only the title of the play." 

"We all know that the person whose going to get that role is Squall. Squall ALWAYS gets the good parts," Seifer said. Rinoa raised her eyebrow. He sounded more than just a LITTLE bitter. "So why bother right?" 

"C'mon, Seifer," Rinoa said. "I'm casting the play. How shallow do you think I am?" He opened his mouth to answer and Rinoa narrowed her eyes. "Go ahead ANSWER." she hissed. 

"Not when you're looking at me like that," he said, recoiling slightly. "What? Did you steal his death glare?" 

"Just come tomorrow," Rinoa said. "Try out for the part of the knight. I promise I'll give equal chances to everyone." 

"Why should I?" 

"You owe me!" Rinoa stated. Unknown to her and Seifer, Squall was walking down the hall way. He heard his voice and looked around the corner, about to greet her when he saw who she was talking to. He narrowed his eyes and stepped back behind the corner. 

*What the hell are they doing together?* he thought to himself. He peeked over the corner and his eyes widened as Rinoa grabbed Seifer's arm and tugged on it, seemingly to plead. 

"Why do I owe you!?" Seifer exclaimed. 

"Whose the one paying for you, Raijin, and Fujin's tuition?" Rinoa asked. "Until you become a SeeD, I'm the one whose paying. Also, whose the one who approached Cid for you guys? Was it Squall? No. It was me." 

"I can't believe you went behind his back and did that," Seifer grinned. "I see that summer left a lasting impression on you." 

Her hands dropped from his sleeve and she put them on her hips. "Yeah, annoyance and regret," she retorted. "I have my reasons. First of all, Raijin and Fujin are nice people. They should've have to have left just because you're an idiot and screwed up." 

"I did not screw up-" 

"You screwed up, deal with it!" Rinoa exclaimed as he scowled. "Just BE there tomorrow and ready to say the lines of the knight, okay?" 

"Fine..." Seifer sighed. "Whatever you say, PRINCESS." 

"Seifer..." she said in a low warning tone. 

"I said I will," he said, raising his hands. "I'll go look for my posse now, WITHOUT you. When did you get so vindictive...?" 

Rinoa crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I did date you for one whole summer." she stated plainly. 

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Sure blame me..." he grumbled. 

"And don't forget to tell them about the auditions!" Rinoa said as he turned his back to her and began to walk away. "If they're not there tomorrow, I'll hunt you down, Almasy!!" 

Rinoa turned around and saw Squall standing there, a pained look on his face as he held a manila folder in his hand. Rinoa smiled slightly and then frowned as his face took on an icy look. He took a deep breath and walked over to her, holding out the folder. "Here is your budget for the play..." he said in a cold voice as he handed her the folder. "Use it wisely." 

With that he turned around and headed back to his office. "Hey, Squall!" Rinoa said. "Hey, wait a second!" She frowned as she ran after him. She reached out and took his hand as he was leaving. He pulled away quickly as if burned and Rinoa stopped, a confused look on her face. "Squall..." 

"I have to get back to work," he stated quickly. He quickly sped away on long legs clad in leather pants as Rinoa watched him leave. *I can't believe it...no, it can't be...she couldn't have been the one to ask Cid to let Seifer back in...* 

Shaking his head, he decided to go check for himself. He headed towards the main office to go check on the records. 

Rinoa stood where he head left her, looking sad as she clutched the manila folder against her chest. "Rinoa," a voice said behind her. She turned around and smiled weakly as Quistis walked up, two books in her hands as she was heading towards her next class. "What are you doing standing in the halls?" 

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," Rinoa said, letting out a slight giggle. "Just wanted to go grab this folder!" she piped, lifting it up. 

Quistis raised an eyebrow and studied the emotional woman's features. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm just a bit tired..." Rinoa lied, knowing that she was as readable as a book. She forced a yawn and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "I think I'll go take a quick nap..." 

The tall blond instructor didn't seem to believe her, but nodded anyway and let her scurry off. She had just run into Seifer on the way there and he asked if she saw his two companions. After she answered and told him they were by the training room posting signs up, he had asked her if she was auditioning. 

Strangely enough, Rinoa had begged her to audition and handed her the lines of the character Rinoa 'could just see' her playing. As Quistis watched Rinoa walk off in a hurry, she frowned. *That Seifer...he better not have said anything to annoy her...he knows how sensitive she is...* 

Turning around she headed towards her classroom. 

* * *

Squall entered his room, tired and worn. He fell on his bed, face first, and buried his head into the pillow. He had gone to look at student records and found that Seifer, as well as Raijin and Fujin, were all going to the school and their tuition paid for by one Miss R.H. Caraway. 

*Does she think I'm stupid?* he thought to himself angrily as he rolled over on his back. *Did she think that I wouldn't find out? I mean, she could've at least tried to hide her name better!* 

Annoyed, he sat back up and ran his hand through his thick hair. He needed to relax and decided to take a long hot shower. He removed his clothes and headed for his bathroom. As the shower sputtered on and steaming hot water shot out, he stepped in and relished the feeling against his skin. 

His door slid open and a brunette walked into his room. Her brown eyes looked around and saw his discarded clothes on the floor leading to the bathroom. *Ugh...he never puts them away!* she thought to herself as she picked them up and threw them in his hamper in the corner of his room. "Squall!" she shouted. 

In the shower, behind a hazy, but clear shower curtain, Squall froze. *Hyne, no...* 

"Squall, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. 

"Can it wait until I'm out of the shower!?" he growled, still angry at her deceit. 

"No, while you're in the shower is good!" she said. She walked into the bathroom as if it were nothing and put the toilet seat lid down. She sat on it and was right next to the shower. Steam was coming from the the top of the shower and filling the room as the mirrors began to get slightly fogged up. 

"Rinoa! I'm trying to take a shower!" 

"By all means, don't let me stop you!" she retorted, shouting over the sound of the shower. 

"Why can't this wait?" he asked, frustrated. 

"Because this way you won't run out on me when I'm trying to talk to you," she explained seriously. "What was with you today?" she asked. 

"What are you talking about?" he asked, in denial. 

"You know what I'm talking about!" Rinoa snapped. "You just shoved some papers in my hand without another word, then you give me this really cold glare, and pulled your hand away-" 

"I said I had to get back to work-" 

"Then how come you weren't in your office when I went there?" Rinoa asked with narrowed eyes. She glared at him through the shower curtain. It was just hazy enough to skew his figure and all she could see was a beige blob topped with brown, soaked hair. 

"I might've stepped out for a moment-" 

"To avoid me?" she asked. "You weren't at dinner, either." 

"I wasn't hungry-" 

"What's wrong!?" Rinoa gasped. "One minute I'm talking to Seifer and the next..." she paused. "Is THAT why!?" 

*That and the fact that you're the one that brought him here...* 

"Squall, I was asking him to audition and to remind Raijin and Fujin to come and audition for certain parts," Rinoa said. "Why are you so upset?" 

Squall slammed his fist against the tile, making Rinoa jump. He pulled back the curtain and glared at her as her face turned red. "Why didn't you tell me that you were the one who asked Cid to let Seifer back? Why didn't you tell me that you're paying their tuition!" 

"What I do with MY money is none of YOUR business!" Rinoa snapped. "So that's where you've been!" she said as she stood up, completely forgetting about the fact that Squall was naked and still in the shower. "You went to check their records!" 

"Why didn't you tell me!?" 

"Because I knew you'd be angry and tell me not to!" Rinoa argued back. She narrowed her eyes. "The fact of the matter is that I have my reasons for wanting them to be here." 

"Then WHY?" 

"Why does it matter to you!?" Rinoa gasped. She threw her hands down and shook her head. "They're not evil, Squall...I think that they'd make good SeeDs. Edea thought so, too. So does Quistis..." 

"I just don't understand why you hid it from me..." 

"What do you MEAN you don't understand?" Rinoa laughed bitterly. "You just yelled at me right now because of it! Now you know! What does it change? You can't trust me any more because is hid this from you? I never lied about it, Squall. If you asked, I would've told you. But you never did." 

"It never occurred to me-" 

"Where do you think they got the money? Fishing?" she asked. She shook her head. "Hyne...did you think I'd leave you for him?...After EVERYTHING?" Her eyes rimmed with tears as the sudden feeling of betrayal washed over her. "Three years, Squall...I thought you knew me better than that..." 

She turned around and headed out of the bathroom. "Rinoa, wait..." he sighed. It was too late. The door closed and Squall swore. 

* * *

"Rinoa, are you all right?" Quistis asked as she looked over the younger, dark haired woman. 

Rinoa was sitting on a dark blue director's chair with her name on the back, painted on in white letters. She was holding a copy of her script in her hand as she nodded and rubbed her forehead. She was aware of the bags under her eyes and her pale complexion as a result of her crying and lack of sleep from the night before. "I'm fine, Quisty..." Rinoa said. She smiled at the blond. "You all set for your big audition?" 

Quistis blushed slightly, but nodded. "I have to admit, I was rather flattered by the idea that you wrote this part for me." 

Rinoa chuckled. "Don't worry, the Trepies didn't hold a gun blade to my neck and make me write it," she assured the blond. She looked over at Selphie, who was organizing the people into categories of characters. "Selphie! I'm ready when you are!" 

"All right!" Selphie said. "First up are the extras with lines!" She looked at her clip board as she walked along one of the larger lines. The turn out for the auditions were being held in the ball room and much to Rinoa's pleasure, there were many students and faculty members who were interested in the play. 

Many people wanted the small roles, as they were simple and easy. A few people, who looked quite competitive were up for the lead roles of the knight, the princess, and the villain. 

Rinoa looked at her clip board as Angelo slept to the left of her chair. "The role of the six other knights! Please get into a line," she said, pointing in front of her. "And when I point to you, say your lines!" 

About two dozen young men were in the group, among them, Zell and Irvine. Rinoa began and pointed to the first SeeD. As she went down the line, she had them say their names and then mark down her comments on the clip board. She pointed to Zell. 

"That's a good idea, sir!" Zell said, energetically. Rinoa nodded. 

"Very believable..." Rinoa trailed off as she put a star next to Zell's name. She then looked at Irvine and inwardly winced. "Irvine..." 

Irvine smirked. "She went that way! Into the foreground!" 

Selphie slapped her forehead and ran her hand down her face. "Oh, Hyne..." 

Rinoa struggled to contain her snickering as she nodded. "Thank you..." she mumbled and marked him down. *This is going to be a long day...* 

* * *

Designated times were given for certain characters to return and try out. It was five in the evening by the time the auditions for the princess had ended. Xu, Selphie, and Quistis had all tried out for that part. Many of the people who originally wanted to try out for the leads backed out for some reason. 

As Quistis finished reading her lines, the door creaked open and Squall slipped in, holding a copy of the script in his hands. He walked over to where Irvine and Zell were seated, watching Quistis recite the last of her lines. 

"You're beneath me..." Quistis said, gushing emotion as Rinoa leaned forward, studying the actress while scribbling notes. "Is that what you expected me to say? That you're not GOOD enough for me? I thought you would see me differently. But you're just like the rest of them..." She shook her head at an imaginary person. "I hate you." 

Squall raised an eyebrow as Rinoa began to clap. Around her, others who had stuck around to watch the lead characters try out also began to clap. "Quistis...wow..." Rinoa said as she wrote something on her clip board. 

"Might as well give up now, huh?" Selphie sighed. "Looks like someone's got in the bag." 

*I am such a good casting director!* Rinoa thought to herself as she wrote something down. "Is that all for the part of the princess!?" 

"Yeah!" Selphie said. "Next up is the role of the prince for which we have...no one?" 

"You're kidding me!" Rinoa said with large eyes. Selphie walked over to the director's chair and showed her the sign up sheet. "Oh, Hyne!" She gritted her teeth. *Dammit, Seifer! You're so dead!!* 

"Uh...Rinoa..." a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Squall standing there, his eyes avoiding eye contact. 

"What is it, Squall?" Rinoa asked, turning her back to him. "We'll join you for dinner as soon as this is over." 

"Actually...I wanted to..." Squall felt his cheeks turn slightly pink. "Uh..." 

"You wanted to WHAT?" Rinoa grumbled, still feeling bit angry from the night before. 

"Audition..." Squall mumbled. Rinoa froze and she slowly turned around. 

"For...?" she trailed off. 

"The...knight." 

*Oh...this is interesting...* Rinoa thought to herself. 

"Did you already finish the princesses?" he asked. Rinoa nodded and motioned for him to go to the center of the ball room where Quistis had just stood. The blond now sat along side of Zell and Irvine who were complimenting her on her performance. 

"Just go ahead and read your lines," Rinoa instructed as she leaned back on her chair and crossed her legs. She held her clip board in front of her and scribbled Squall's name. "Go." 

Squall took a deep breath and looked straight at her. "I'm sorry..." he began. Rinoa's eye brows rose. "You trusted me...I should've trusted you. Your words should be assurance enough. But I didn't believe you. I guess I'm just worried. I'm worried that I'm going to loose you. I'd rather die than loose you." 

"Whoa..." Irvine mumbled in awe as he watched the emotions cross Squall's usually uncaring face. "Squall can act..." 

Quistis looked from Squall and Rinoa and smiled slightly. "I don't think he was acting..." she said as Rinoa's face flushed heavily. Selphie looked over her copy of the script. 

"Hey..." she said as she flipped through a few pages. "That wasn't in the script-" 

"Thank you, Squall," Rinoa cut her off. "That's enough..." Squall nodded and walked towards her. Right before he reached her the doors to the ballroom were opened. 

"Sorry, I'm late!" Seifer said as he strode in confidently. "Your knight has arrived!" 

"He got lost-" 

"Raijin, shut up!" Seifer hissed as he looked over his shoulder. "So, Rin, where do I start?" 

"Didn't you get the script with the knight's lines on them?" Rinoa asked incredulously. He merely smirked and shrugged. 

"Wait a second," Quistis said. "Seifer's auditioning for the part of the knight?" she hissed. 

"Rinoa practically begged-" 

"Ahem." Rinoa coughed. Seifer looked over at her and she raised her left hand and rubbed her thumb against her index and middle finger, as if saying 'don't forget you pays for you'. 

"Just hand me a script..." he grumbled. He snatched Zell's as he passed the shorter blond. 

"Hey!" Zell snapped as Seifer walked towards the center of the ball room. 

"Oh, this'll be good..." Irvine grinned. Zell thought about it for a second and grinned. Selphie wrote his name down on her clip board as Squall stood next to Rinoa. Raijin and Fujin leaned by the door. 

The tall blond looked over the pages. "Start from page 54!" Rinoa told him. He flipped over to the page and looked over the words. 

"Can I just read from it?" he asked, actually sounding serious. 

"Yeah...start from the forth line on that page." the director replied casually. 

He nodded and coughed. He loosened his shoulders slightly and rolled his head around over his neck. He took a deep breath and held the script in his hands. He looked up at the nearest person, who was Quistis. "But now I'm falling even more in love with you," his voice echoed through the ball room with such power as Rinoa leaned back on her chair, a smirk on her face. "Everything I've ever been taught, everything I've ever held on to is gone..." 

"What. The. Hell." Irvine mumbled as everyone, save Rinoa, Fujin, and Raijin, stared at Seifer in shock. 

The emotion coming out of the usually smart ass sounding, cocky bastard was amazing. His face contorted with the feelings and the desperation could actually be seen in his face. "You're the only thing that matters to me now! I don't care if you're the princess. I don't care if your the enemy. I just don't CARE any more! The only thing I care about is YOU. You're not above me. You're not beneath me...you're just..." he paused and ran hand through his hair as he turned his head away. "You're just you..." 

A silence dragged through the ball room, Rinoa began to clap, followed by Fujin and Raijin. Even some of the by-standers also clapped. "Where did that come from?" Zell asked, completely confused. 

"I know how to act, chicken wuss," Seifer snorted confidently as he tossed him back the script. "So what's the verdict, Rin?" 

"What do you think?" Rinoa asked. "You got the part." 

"WHAT!?" a chorus of voices went through the room as Rinoa stood up and shook Seifer's hand. 

"Just as good as I remember you." she said, highly pleased with her choice. 

"Hear that, Commander Puberty?" Seifer said as he looked over Rinoa's shoulder at Squall. "I get to be the knight in shining armor." 

Squall frowned and narrowed his eyes, giving Seifer his patented death glare. "Is that why you asked him to audition?" Quistis asked. She looked at Seifer in surprise. "Since when did you...?" 

"Aw, come on, Quisty," Seifer smirked. "You didn't think I had it in me?" 

"Well...no." she admitted. Seifer frowned. 

"Okay, well, now that we have the knight, I guess I should introduce Sir Seifer to his Princess." Rinoa said cheerfully. 

"Great," Seifer grinned. "Who am I protecting?" 

"Sir Seifer Almasy," Rinoa grinned as she stepped back. "Meet Princess Quistis." 

Quistis' eyes went wide open. She hadn't really believed that she would get the part. Behind her, the Trepies, who had stayed behind to cheer her on, went crazy as they screamed and clapped for their idol. "Are you...? But why?" Quistis gasped, surprised. 

"Quistis, you were great out there!" Rinoa assured her. "Your emotion, your character...it was perfect!" 

"But I thought you were going to be the princess!" Quistis admitted. 

"Me?" Rinoa asked, jerking her head back in disbelief. "Why does everyone think that I was going to cast myself as the princess and Squall as the knight?!" she exclaimed. "I am NOT SHALLOW!!" 

"Or talented." Seifer added. 

Rinoa shot him a glare. "I'm going to be the director of this play!" she announced. "Selphie! Come with me! We're going to go over the rest of the casting!" 

"Right!" Selphie said. "By the way, people, I'm the assistant director!" She grabbed her things and instructed Irvine to carry Rinoa's chair as they headed out the door. 

"Squall, you're coming, too!" Rinoa said as she grabbed his arm. 

"Why me? I didn't get any part..." He grumbled, sounding somewhat disappointed. 

She leaned over and kissed him as they walked out the door. "Squall, you're more than a knight," she assured him softly as she slid her hand down his arm and took his. "You're my prince charming, as well..." 

As everyone vacated the ball room, Quistis looked at Seifer. He looked back at her and crossed his arms. "So..." he said. "I'll see you at rehearsals." 

"Yeah..." Quistis mumbled, still dumbstruck. Seifer side stepped her and headed towards the door. 

"Don't forget to memorize your lines!" he shouted arrogantly as he walked. 

"Seifer!" Quistis said. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. 

"Yes, PRINCESS?" he asked casually. Quistis frowned, but asked him the question anyway. 

"Where did you learn to act?" she asked. 

Seifer snorted and turned his back to her. "That, my dear princess, is a secret!" 

* * *

"I don't get it!" Irvine exclaimed as he emerged from the group of people who were trying to get to the bulletin boards where the list of who made it on to the play were. 

"What's wrong, Irvy?" Selphie asked. She gotten the part of the princess' younger sister, Princess Karma. 

"I didn't get the part!" Irvine explained, shock written all over his face. Selphie smiled brightly. 

"That's okay," she said. "I'm sure not everyone got the part they wanted." 

"I got the part!" Zell shouted as he practically exploded from the group. Irvine frowned and pointed to Zell. Selphie smiled weakly. "I'm one of the other knights!" 

"That is so unfair..." Irvine sighed heavily. 

"Well, we're still in need of a stage manager to do all the background stuff," Selphie suggested. "You could do that..." 

"It's not the same..." Irvine mumbled. 

"You can always be one of the non-speaking extras." Zell added. 

"There we go! You get stage time!" Selphie exclaimed. Irvine merely sighed. 

"Hey, guys!" a voice said from the side. "What do you think of the casting?" 

"Rinoa!" Irvine exclaimed as he saw her. Squall was behind her and she was holding his hand as she pulled him forward. "Why didn't you give me a part!?" 

"Well...we ran out of parts..." Rinoa said weakly. 

"But Zell got one!" Irvine said defensively. "Even EDEA got a part!!" 

"She's the only one that could play the oracle..." Rinoa trailed off. "Besides... you kind of made a mistake during the audition." 

"What mistake!?" Irvine demanded. "I was perfect!" He turned to Selphie and Zell. "Right?" 

"Uh..." Zell's eyes darted away. 

"Actually..." Selphie mumbled as she looked away as well. "You yelled out 'into the foreground' instead of 'into the forest'." 

Irvine paled. "OH CRAP!" 

Squall smirked slightly. *That's what you get for not helping putting on the benefit concert...* he thought to himself. 

"Anyway, Selphie, can I just finished the schedule for rehearsals for the next few months. Can you make copies and hand them out to cast members?" 

"Sure thing!" Selphie said as Rinoa handed her a large envelope. "I'll get right on it." 

"Thanks, Selphie," Rinoa said. "So Irvine, how about it? Stage manager? You always say you're good with your hands..." she trailed off. 

Irvine sighed. "All right, I guess I can do it." 

"Great!" Rinoa said. "You'll be mentioned in the program. Okay, we better get going." 

"Where are you going?" Zell asked as they watched Selphie run off. 

"We have to find Quistis to see how the invitations are going," Rinoa said. "So we'll see you guys at dinner." 

She took Squall and lead him down the hall, towards Quistis' class room. As they approached, they heard yelling from the class room. They looked at each other before running down the rest of the corridor towards Quistis' class room. 

"What do you mean I'm a horrible actress!?" Quistis shouted at the blond man sitting on one of the student's desk with his feet propped up. 

"Oh, please...I've seen cows act better." Seifer snorted. 

"Oh, Hyne, no..." Rinoa said as she burst into the room. "What's going on here!?" 

Quistis turned to Rinoa. "He said I'm a horrible actress!" 

"WHY!?" Rinoa gasped. *Great...the last thing I need is for my two lead actors to hate each other's guts...* 

"I don't know!" Quistis exclaimed. "He just waltzed in here and said he wanted to see how I acted at the audition yesterday. So I acted it out and he said that I'm horrible!" 

"Seifer!" Rinoa growled. Squall stood at the door way and leaned against the frame casually. 

"Well, she's just not up to my standards..." Seifer shrugged. Rinoa narrowed her eyes and stomped over to him. 

"If you don't start acting like part of a team for MY play," Rinoa growled as she loomed over him. "I will tell EVERYONE about where YOU learned to act..." she said in a low voice. 

Seifer froze and paled. "You wouldn't dare..." he hissed. 

"This is MY play," Rinoa stated simply. "You screw it up...and you'll pay." 

Grumbling, he brought his feet down off the desk. "Fine!" he grumbled. He looked over at Quistis. "You don't suck." 

"Oh, well, gee, thanks a lot!" Quistis sighed, throwing her arms in the air tiredly as she rolled her eyes. 

"Ugh..." Rinoa grumbled. "The first practice is tomorrow after work at five!" Rinoa called out as Seifer headed out towards the door. 

Quistis sighed. "Was there something else I could help you with, Rinoa?" 

"Actually, Squall wanted to see you about the invitations to the big wigs." Rinoa said. She lifted her chin towards Squall. 

"As soon as promotional pictures and a proper program is made, we'll send out the invitations, all right?" Squall said. 

"Of course," Quistis agreed. "It'll attract more people that way when they see that we have progressed somewhat." 

"Speaking of promo pictures," Rinoa said. She pulled out a small palm held machine from her back pocket. "When are you free to take them? The costumes will be in two weeks from now." 

"Two weeks from now is fine," Quistis agreed. "What kind of promo pictures?" 

"Couple shots, group shots...which reminds me, I'll need Irvine to start the backgrounds soon..." Rinoa murmured as she began to plan things. 

"Couple shots...?" Quistis asked quietly. "As in with Seifer...?" 

"I prefer to call him the knight to your princess," Rinoa said. She looked up and smiled brightly. "Okay, I'll pencil you guys in! See you at dinner!" 

Squall sighed as he was dragged out once more. "Rinoa," he said quietly. "Are you SURE about this?" 

"Of course I am," she said. "I think it'll work out great." 

"If they don't like each other off stage, won't that make it harder for them to like each other one stage?" Squall asked. 

"But see, that's the beauty of it!" Rinoa said. "They're really good actors!" 

"I just hope this works out..." he mumbled. *I need to pay for that ring.* 

* * *

Next Time: Promotions and Sponsors! The dreaded photo shoot arrives and so does a certain president willing to sponsor the play. Everything looks good so far, but will Seifer and Quistis' attitudes towards each other ruin it for the rest of the group? 


	3. Promotions & Sponsors

**My Knight - A Play by R. Heartilly**  
_Chapter Three: Promotions & Sponsors_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! The actual play that they're going to put on is based on one of my original stories. :P

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"Yeah...that's a standard stage size..." Rinoa said as she laid out the plans she had painstakingly spent time on the last week and a half. Irvine nodded as he looked from the plans on the table to the quad. 

"It should fit," he asserted as he looked over the large area. "We can have that area sectioned off for refreshments and then that area over there for the sponsors and stuff." 

"Like a VIP section!" Selphie piped. "It looks good!" 

"We'll need to be very careful about the budget," Rinoa said. "We can't go over board with the props since Squall only gave us so much." 

Irvine grinned and gently elbowed Rinoa. "Bet you can change that, huh?" 

Rinoa smiled meekly. "I tried..." she said helplessly. "No luck." 

"It's okay," Selphie said with a smile. "Zell and I went soliciting in Balamb the other day and we've secured some good prices for wood and nails and other supplies." 

"Oh, thank, Hyne..." Rinoa sighed. "I just wish the costumes weren't so expensive." 

"Did you rent them?" Zell asked. Rinoa shook her head. 

"No, because that prima dona Seifer doesn't like wearing pre worn clothes..." Rinoa grumbled as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "He'd just bitch the whole time and then refuse to wear them." 

"How do you know so much about Seifer's acting anyway?" Irvine said. "I mean...you knew he was going to be a good actor. You know what he likes and dislikes...are you sure-" 

"I'm not cheating on Squall," Rinoa sighed. "I've just seen him act before, that's all. And trust me, once he's up on that stage, he's incredible. Although off the stage, he turns into the worse prima dona out there. It has to be his brand of bottled water. His brand of cheese on his crackers. His-" 

"He eats cheese and crackers?" Zell asked. The spiky haired blond suddenly sunk into thought on how Seifer would look like while eating crackers. Somehow, the idea of the tall, hostile blond daintily picking up a cracker with cheese on it and putting it in his mouth while holding a wine glass half way filled with red wine just seemed so unreal. 

"He picked up a taste for caviar, too..." Rinoa said. She shook her head and opened up a sketch book she had brought along with her. "Okay, here are the sketches for the scenes. As soon as it's built, come see me for this. I'm going to keep it just in case I need to make any alterations." 

"I was reading the script," Irvine said. "When is this thing going to take place because you have lighting directions in there?" 

Rinoa beamed a smile and looked at Selphie, who nodded. "It's going to start a sunset!" Selphie told the two young men with them. "Well, actually, it's more like the seating will start at sun set and then around seven thirty, the actual play will begin." 

"It should last until ten along with the fifteen minute intermission," Rinoa added. "I'm having Zone and Watts come over with some electrical equipment and out door lighting we used to use for rallies back in Timber, so at least we won't have to worry about that." 

"And last night we finished the stage markers and placements, so everything is all ready." Selphie smiled. 

"You girls sound really prepared," Irvine said in awe. "I'm impressed." 

"As well you should be," Rinoa said. She opened her mouth to continue when her cell phone, with it's 'Eyes on Me' ring tone went off. She pulled a little silver phone from her pocket. "Hello?" Someone was talking to her and her eyes went wide. "Right! I'll be right there! Bye!" 

As she closed the little flip phone and shoved it back in her pocket, she began to gather the things. "Who was that?" Zell asked. 

"Squall's secretary," Rinoa said. She smiled as she put her sketch book into a black canvas bag. "The man whose willing to be our primary sponsor is here." 

"How much is he willing to contribute?" Irvine asked. 

"Don't know," Rinoa said. "But if it covers a lot of our costs, we won't have to use all the budget from the Garden and that can go into other outlets. Anyway, Selphie, you're in charge of directing them what to do. Irvine, as stage manager, you report to Selphie and Selphie will report to me. I'll see you guys later at dinner, okay?" 

"Right!" Zell said. "See ya!" Rinoa waved at them as she ran up the steps to the hall and headed towards the inside of the Garden. 

She looked at her watch. Squall, if she knew his schedule well enough, was currently at his precious two hours in the training room. After he had been assigned that one particular time to go, he would drop everything just to go there. 

While she admired his dedication to stay in shape, she secretly hoped he wouldn't drop her to go. She rushed towards his office, where Squall's secretary looked up with a smile. "He's waiting for you inside, Miss Heartilly." 

"Thank you!" Rinoa smiled a brilliant smile and knocked on the door before pushing it open. 

"Rinoa!" a cheerful voice exclaimed from inside the room. A tall middle aged man was standing by the shelf to the left of the room. He was holding a book in his hands and smiled brightly as he saw the young woman enter. His back length dark brown hair was tied back at his nape as a loose, casual navy blue buttoned up shirt was untucked in his tan khaki pants with their sleeves rolled up to his forearms. 

"Laguna!" Rinoa sighed happily. "Thank you for coming!" 

Laguna smiled and nodded and attempted to put the book back on it's place on the shelf. Instead, he knocked over a framed picture of Rinoa and Squall. 

As it felt, it hit the wooden shelf and he scrambled to grab it before it hit the floor, barely pinning it between his left hand and his left thigh before it hit the floor. Rinoa smiled weakly. "Sorry!" he exclaimed as he put the book back. 

Before he could put the picture frame back, the books fell over to side, causing the domino effect and making a whole row of books slanted. He was left standing there holding the picture of his son and the woman he hoped would be his future daughter in law. 

"It's okay," Rinoa assured him with a weak smile as she took the frame from him and placed it on Squall's desk. She walked around it so she could sit on his leather chair. As she sat on it, she motioned over to one of the seats in front of the large desk. "Have a seat," she instructed him. She looked around the room, subtly noting two missing shadows of his. "Where are Kiros and Ward?" 

"I came by myself!" Laguna said proudly. "Kiros had some project to work on and Ward was running errands for me, so I decided to come on my own." 

"Is that okay?" Rinoa asked, unsure if the having the President of Esthar vanishing was such a good idea. 

He nodded, completely assured of his decision. "I said I'd be back in a week." 

Rinoa's eyes went large. "A...week? Where will you stay?!" *Crap, if Squall finds out that I invited his father over without his permission, he'll complain and won't let me use my, I mean HIS lap top.* 

"Ah, well, I ran into Cid," Laguna said enthusiastically. "And we were discussing the new Esthar Garden and he offered to give me one of the empty student dorm rooms. Isn't that nice?" 

"REALLY?" Rinoa smiled weakly. "Err...where?" 

"I asked for one close to Squall's," Laguna said proudly. Rinoa's head nearly hit the table. 

"I...I see..." Rinoa sighed. "Well...I guess that's okay. The costumes will be coming in soon and maybe you'd want to come by and watch while we're doing the photo shoots for promotional purposes." 

"That sounds great," Laguna agreed. "Now, down to business...your editor contacted me about the play. I have yet to hear what it's about as you seem to be going about it secretly." 

"Well, most of the garden knows the gist of the play," Rinoa explained. "But the full plays have just been handed out to the cast members and such. I don't want to go all out promotion wise until we have the photos." 

"Have you gotten any sponsors yet?" 

"Well, we have support from the community here in Balamb," Rinoa added. "But we haven't technically asked for full sponsors, yet. We want to wait until we have the photos and flyers ready to be passed out. Quistis is handling the invitations and such and Selphie's handling the promotions and public relations." 

Laguna nodded. "It sounds like you made some good decisions. Can I hear about the play?" 

"The basic plot goes like this," Rinoa said as she pulled out her sketch book. She flipped through the pages to show him stage designs to at least help him get some sort of visual. "It's a modern day fantasy-dark ages sort of world. It starts off with the knight of a distant country whose sent by his king to a neighboring country to acquire a relic that is supposed to bring peace and prosperity to the country that holds it." 

Laguna nodded. "I'm interested all ready. Please continue." 

Rinoa nodded. "Anyway, he gets caught and escapes the dungeon by a young woman, who turns out to be the princess. She feels that he has a good heart, but is going about his duties the wrong way. She tries to get him to change his ways by coming with her to a purification ceremony that will prepare her for the throne of her country. Along the way he falls in love with her but finds out that she's the princess." 

"Let me guess," Laguna chuckled with a knowing smile. "The knight thinks he's unworthy of her and runs off." 

"Actually, the knight turns her into the king of his country and she's betrayed," Rinoa smiled weakly. Laguna looked surprised. "She escapes with the aid of the knight's superior who respects her as someone with a good heart and she returns to her land and assumes the thrown." 

"What about the knight?" Laguna asked, now wanting to know what happened next. 

"He runs away from his country to find her and after years of wandering he finds her again...I'll just leave it at that," Rinoa smiled as she leaned back against the chair and put her hands together. "What do you think?" 

Laguna nodded. "I think you just got yourself a sponsor," he said. "I'm willing to tap into my private funds for this. How much do you need?" 

"As much as you are willing to donate to pay for the equipment needed," Rinoa said. "It's a benefit play and all the money we'll make from ticket sales and other sponsors will go to the Garden." 

"How many times do you plan to put it on?" Laguna asked. 

Rinoa wrinkled her nose and thought for a moment. "Squall wants to put it on once and make it a big gala event. I'm thinking, however, that if it makes a lot, we can make a formal event. But that's still an after thought." 

"It sounds good," Laguna agreed. "And I'm assuming Squall will be playing the part of the knight?" 

Rinoa froze. "Uh...no..." 

"No?" the middle aged man gasped, looking surprised. "Why not?" he asked with a sad frown on his face. 

"Well...he's really busy with work, I didn't think we should bother him with memorizing lines and coming to rehearsals!" Rinoa stammered. "I mean... he's been so stressed with the Garden duties and all, it just wouldn't be fair to burden him more, right?" 

The man thought for a moment and finally nodded. "I suppose so...Then who is going to play the knight to your princess?" 

"Actually, Laguna..." Rinoa sighed. "I'm not in the play..." 

"Not in the play!?" he gasped. "But the whole reason I wanted to be a sponsor was so I could see you and Squall on stage!" 

*NO!!! Crap, crap, crap, crap!!* Rinoa's mind screamed as the warning alarms in her head went off. "I wrote the play and felt that being the director would be the best way for me to contribute." 

"Then whose going to play the princess and knight?" Laguna asked, thoroughly saddened by the idea that his precious son and his precious hopefully soon to be daughter in law weren't going to play the parts he had idealized for them when he heard about it. 

"Quistis is going to play Princess Ileana and Seifer is going to play Prince Aiden..." Rinoa trailed off. "Uh...Zell's an extra, Selphie is Princess Karma and Irvine's the stage manager." 

"You have a stage manager in your play?" 

"Um...he's not an actual character. He does the background and props." 

"Oh..." Laguna looked around the room and nodded. "Well...I've never been let down by your work before," He sighed. "I'll sponsor you." 

"Thank you, Laguna!" Rinoa smiled brightly as she clapped her hands together. "We need all the help we can get! You'll get to sit in the VIP section and be invited to the dinner the night after! Thank you so much! You won't regret it!" 

Laguna merely chuckled at Rinoa's energetic response as he nodded. "When you asked me to sponsor you to get your first book published, I was blown away by the material. I'm sure this play will be just as good." 

Rinoa nodded enthusiastically. "I assure you, it will!" 

As she rapidly talked about how Laguna wouldn't be sorry for his help, Rinoa completely blocked out the sound of the door opening or the sight of a sweaty, gun blade wielding commander standing at the door way with his hand on the door knob. "Rinoa?" Squall said as he walked in. "What are you doing in my-" 

"SQUALL!!" Laguna said, suddenly standing up and turning to smile at his son. 

The brunette's eyes went wide as he took a step back and clutched his gun blade tighter. "La...Laguna!?" 

"Squall...!" Rinoa sighed tiredly. "Uh...Laguna's going to be one of our...sponsors..." 

"WHY!?" Squall gasped as he took another step back, away from the man who was smiling at him and extending his arms for a hug. He looked over his shoulder at Rinoa. "I'm going back to the training room! We're going to have a LONG talk tonight, Rinoa!" 

With that, he turned on his heel and walked away, as fast as he could, back to the training room. Rinoa sighed and ran her hand through her hair. *So much for keeping it from Squall...* 

* * *

Quistis looked at the beautiful dark red gown that was presented to her by Rinoa. It was an off the shoulder number made of soft velvet and silks. It had a black lace trim around it's wide cuffs and at the end of it's skirt. "What do you think?" Rinoa asked. "I contacted some people in Deling City and they were able to make the costumes according to my designs." 

Silently, the tall blond lifted the dress against her pale skin and looked at herself in the full length mirror. "Rinoa...this dress..." she said as she blushed. "It's gorgeous..." 

"Yes, I know," Rinoa grinned. "I'm a genius." 

"AH!!!" Selphie squealed as she ran into the room where Quistis and Rinoa were wearing a long, yellow dress with white trims. It was also off the shoulder and clung to her body until her waist, where it flared out into a thick mess of drape like cloth. "I want this dress!!!" 

Rinoa and Quistis giggled. "Glad you like it," Rinoa nodded. "I hope the others are finding their costumes okay," she turned around and headed for the door of Quistis' bedroom. "I'm going to make sure Fujin and Raijin are ready. When you're done meet us in the quad." 

"Okay!" Selphie said. Rinoa left and Selphie looked over at Quistis' dressed. "Whoa...that has got to be the perfect dress for you, Quisty..." 

"I look like a princess..." Quistis blushed. "How should I do my hair?" 

"Leave it up to me!" Selphie said. "Just put on the dress. I'll go get my things!" 

"Okay," Quistis agreed. Selphie ran out of her room and Quistis began to take off her clothes. She put on the dress, finding that it fit her like a glove. Rinoa had taken all their measurements before she sent in the request for costumes. *Oh, Hyne...* She slowly turned around, watching the thick cloth move around her slim body like a red water fall. 

The top clung to her body as her long skirt ended behind her in a short train. The sides of her bodice were covered with black lace as gold ribbons formed 'x' shaped patterns on the side of her body. She looked over at the costume jewelry that Rinoa had brought in. 

A gold necklace lined with red crystals would form a choker around her neck that would trail down right over her chest to a point right over her cleavage. Matching earrings and head piece were also amongst the pile as she ran her fingers along the material. 

The door burst open and Selphie came in. She let out a whistle. "You're going to knock'em dead, Quisty!" she assured her. "Let's get to work on your hair!" 

* * *

"Seifer! I don't CARE if you think it makes you look gay!" Rinoa growled as she slammed her fist against Seifer's dorm room door. "You WILL show up at the photo shoot at the QUAD in TEN MINUTES!!!" 

"Why the hell should I!?" Seifer shouted from inside his room. 

Behind Rinoa, Raijin and Fujin were patiently waiting, dressed in dark colored clothes. Raijin in a black suit with a long cape and a gold sash over his chest with a gold belt. The sash was decorated with medals while Fujin was in a long black dress with silver undertones that showed themselves when she moved. It hugged her body well and Rinoa even got her matching eye patch of the same material as well as long, silver earrings and head piece. 

"Five words," Rinoa hissed. "Where. You. Learned. To. ACT." 

She heard nothing but grumbling, incoherent swear words. "Fine..." he finally hissed. "I'll BE there! But I won't be HAPPY!!" 

Rinoa smirked. "Good! I'm going to make sure Irvine has the set ready," She turned to Raijin and Fujin. "If he's not out in ten minutes, break the door down and drag him, understand?" 

"The show must go on, ya know..." Raijin nodded. 

"Thanks! Ten MINUTES, Seifer!" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran off. 

In the quad, Irvine was showing the photographer the spots where Rinoa had instructed him to tell the photographer. Sitting on one of the benches under a tree was Edea, who was the playing the oracle. She was dressed in a low cut, off the shoulder black dress, tight fitting to her body, but without any sleeves. It's bodice was lined with soft black fluff. 

She stood up and smiled at Rinoa, revealing the slit at the front of her legs from her knees down. She had a short black train behind her and a silver head piece that went around her head. The back of the head piece held up long, gauzy sheets of thin black material that partially hid her hair. 

Zell was dressed as some of the other knights and was talking to them about how Rinoa wanted them to pose. She had already told him so she wouldn't have to tell the rest of the group. 

"Is everyone almost ready?" Edea asked. Rinoa nodded. 

"Almost," she sighed. "Thank you for coming out to the shoot, Matron." 

"It's not a problem," Edea assured her. "It's my pleasure, really. I'm actually having a lot of fun." she winked. 

Rinoa giggled. "I'm glad. How is the dress?" 

"Very...different..." Edea sighed. "Although Cid did have VERY postive comments about it," she giggled slightly as she smiled. "Must I put on the rest of the head piece yet?" 

"No, no," Rinoa shook her head. "You can wait until the rest of the group arrives." 

"Rin, the photographer's all set up!" Irvine called from the side. 

"Tell him to start taking a picture of the knights and extras!" Rinoa said. She looked around for Fujin and Raijin to see if they were coming yet. 

"Is that Seifer?" Edea asked, raising an eyebrow as she laid eyes on a sulking blond wearing tight black pants, boots, and a tight black, sleeveless turtle neck. 

Rinoa smirked as Seifer tightened the long, black jacket around him and glared at everyone who dared look upon him. "Yep... Sir Aiden," she nodded. "The aloof, cold hearted, duty bound knight." 

"Why is he dressed like a model?" Edea asked. 

"To go along with my theme..." Rinoa said. "The story takes place in a modern day like setting with fantasy and gothic undertones. You'll see when you see Quistis." 

"Why the hell did you make me wear this crap!?" Seifer growled as he approached her. "These pants are crawling up my ass!!" 

"What are you talking about?" Rinoa frowned. "Few men can carry off those pants. Squall definitely can and you sort of can." 

"Sort of?" Seifer snorted. "Anything he can do, I can do just as well! Let's get this thing started!" 

Rinoa rolled her eyes. *Deep down...he's so simple to manipulate...* she thought to herself. "Okay...all we need are Selphie and Quistis." 

"We're here! We're here!" a voice shouted from the hall way. Running down the corridor, lifting the hem of her dress so she could run, was Selphie. She was smiling brightly and waving to the group. 

"Whoa! Selphie! You look cute!" Irvine shouted with an appreciative grin. 

"Thank you!" Selphie said as she turned around her dress. "Rin!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the other girls's hand. "Check out what I did to Quistis' hair!" 

"What...?" Rinoa said. Selphie pointed to the figure slowly coming out of the hall way. Rinoa's eyes went large. "Selphie...you're good." 

The green eyed brunette giggled. "Hehehe...I know." 

Quistis was walking down the corridor, her hair down around her body, curled into thick, defined waves half way down so that they flowed past her shoulders as she walked. She began to step down into the quad, wearing heeled black shoes with laces that went up her ankles and calves. 

Zell's mouth dropped as he watched the blue eyed blond slowly lifted up her head to reveal darkly painted lips, exaggerated eyes, against a creamy, flawless face. Irvine stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening as he let out a long whistle. 

"What...?" Quistis asked sternly, trying to ignore the heated blush on her face. "What's wrong? Selphie, I told you over did it!" 

Her blue eyes scanned all of her friends. From Rinoa's highly pleased face, to Selphie's proud one, to the shocked look on Zell and Irvine's faces, and then to Seifer's. 

His green eyes never seemed to leave her as they went up and down her body, taking in every inch of her and engraving it in his memory. Rinoa looked over at Seifer, noticing how he suddenly looked very interested. 

"Seifer," Rinoa grinned. "What do YOU think of your co-star's attire?" 

His eyes rose and met Quistis' sapphire ones. "I think," he grinned. "That she should wear something like that more often." 

As if on cue, Quistis' face exploded in a heated blush as Rinoa and Selphie giggled. "Quistis, to put it plain and simple," Irvine said as he looked at her. "You're hot." 

"Yeah..." Zell nodded dumbly. Rinoa noticed Seifer shoot them both glares. 

"Thank you..." Quistis trailed off, embaressed by all the attention. 

"Okay!" Rinoa said as she clapped her hands together. "Let's get this photo shoot started, shall we!? Zell, you and knights gather over there! Selphie, can you help arrange them?" Selphie nodded and began to yell out instructions. 

"Okay, guys! Let's get a move on here! We're loosing valuable time and money! Let's go! Let's go!" 

As Selphie herded the extras around to get their pictures, Rinoa pointed out where Edea would take her picture before she walked over to Raijin and Fujin. "The king and queen will just be together for shots up from the waist up. But Raijin, you'll have to pose with Seifer and the knights, okay?" 

"Affirmative." Fujin said. She headed over to the area where Rinoa had instructed them as Raijin followed along. 

Rinoa then turned to Seifer and Quistis. *Hehehe...! I'm a genius! AHAHAHAHA!!!* 

"Why are you wearing that?" Quistis asked, raising an eyebrow at Seifer's choice attire. "What? You're some male model now?" 

Seifer jerked his head back. "Hey, not many people can pull off the tall, dark, and oh so damn fine look," he told her arrogantly as he pulled back the jacket slightly to look over his clothes. "You on the other hand look like a gothic doll." 

Quistis narrowed her eyes, but Rinoa stepped in. "Okay, let me direct you guys to who you're going to pose," Rinoa said nervously. "You two are the main characters so you two will have a lot of pictures together." 

"Can't we just take separate pictures and have them digitally edited to make it look like we're together?" Quistis asked casually. 

"Yes, of course," Seifer snorted. "We can't have the little princess dirtied by the ruffian, can we?" 

"I'm not a little princess-" 

"You had me fooled then, because you sure do act all high and mighty-" Seifer began, but Rinoa stomped on his foot. 

"Seifer, stop it! Quistis," Rinoa sighed, turning to look at the other blond. "Come on, you two! This is serious!" 

"Fine!" Quistis hissed. "For the Garden's sake." 

"Oh, you are so self sacrificing-" Seifer commented. Rinoa glared at him. 

"Rinoa, I cannot work with something like that!" Quistis gasped, pointing to the tall blond. 

"I know it's hard, Quistis, but you have to admit that Seifer makes a good knight." Rinoa insisted as she looked up at Quistis with pleading brown eyes 

"Damn straight." 

*Hyne, Seifer, just shut up before you make things worse...* Rinoa thought to herself. "Just follow me..." she sighed as she waved for them to follow. They walked towards an area where there was a slight garden. "Okay, Quistis can you sit down on the grass there?" 

The blond nodded and stood over a certain part. "Is this okay?" 

"That's fine," Rinoa nodded. Quistis sat down. "Just on your knees is fine. Seifer," Rinoa pointed to the ground next to Quistis. "Lay your head on Quistis' lap." 

"WHAT!?" the two blondes chorused as Seifer paused half way to his pose. 

"Just do it!" Rinoa snapped. "It's just for a photo!" 

"Fine..." Seifer grumbled. He shot a glare at Quistis as he laid down next to her and placed his head on her lap. *Hmm...she smells nice...* 

"Okay..." Rinoa waved over the photographer. "Can you two look into each other's eyes?" As instructed, they did. Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Do NOT GLARE at each other! You two are supposed to be in love!" 

"How can I possibly love her!?" Seifer yelled. Quistis rolled her eyes and let out a huff. 

"Seifer, I swear..." Rinoa hissed. 

"Fine, fine!" he grumbled and looked up at Quistis. *Okay...just look at her like this...she's a pretty blond woman staring at you intently. She's a beautiful blond woman staring at you intently,* Seifer watched as Quistis' eyes softened slightly as his hand unconsciously reached for hers. *Hyne...she's a gorgeous woman...* 

Rinoa smiled, immensely pleased with herself as they posed there, looking into each other's eyes without any animosity. The photographer snapped a dozen shots or more from different angles before he said he was ready for another pose. 

Rinoa told him to picture the others while she personally set the princess and her knight in another pose. "Okay, you two..." she said with a knowing smile. "Now, let's get some face and upper body shots!" 

Laguna was watching from the covered hall way as the cast members of Rinoa's place took pictures in different positions. He watched as his hopefully soon to be daughter positioned the two blondes who were going to play the lead characters. 

She was working so hard, as were her friends, he was sure that it was going to be an excellent play. He smiled to himself. After all, she was also Julia Loire, the infamous author of his favorite book series. 

He had been so entranced watching the group pose for pictures that he didn't see Squall walk up behind him and then walk down the stairs to his left. His eyes went wide as Squall seemed to quicken his steps as he realized he had been spotted. "Squall! Wait!" 

Squall winced as he turned around. Laguna was running to catch up with him. *Dammit!* "Yes, Laguna?" 

"Uh..." *Okay, now you have is attention...now what?* Laguna asked. "So... are you busy tomorrow?" 

"I have paper work-" 

"No you don't," a voice said to his side. Rinoa was walking towards him, a frown on her face. "Tomorrow's a weekend." 

"EXACTLY," Squall said, giving her a look. "I have to work on the weekends to get my papers done." 

"What about tonight then?" Laguna asked. "I'll treat you and Rinoa to a nice dinner in town." 

Squall looked over at Rinoa, practically begging for help. "Sure!" Rinoa said with a smile. 

*TRAITOR!* he screamed as he shot her a glare. She merely smiled warmly and looped her arm through Squall's. 

"We'll meet you at the front of the Garden around six tonight?" Rinoa suggested. 

"Sounds great!" Laguna said. "I'll go get ready now!" 

He ran off and Squall looked at his watch. "It's two thirty..." 

"Maybe he just needs some more time," Rinoa shrugged. "Come on, check out what we're doing!" she beamed as she pulled him over. 

Squall sighed and allowed himself to be dragged over to where a group had congregated around Seifer and Quistis. "No! I'm not doing that!" the female blond exclaimed as the photographer let out a heavy sigh. 

"Now what is it?" Rinoa asked tiredly as she let go of Squall's arm and stepped forward. 

"The photographer suggests I kiss Seifer!" Quistis gasped. 

"Why? I wouldn't be your first." Seifer snorted. Quistis glared at him. 

"It's the PRINCIPLE!" she hissed. "Rinoa-" 

"It's just an 'acting' kiss," Rinoa assured her. "It doesn't count as a real kiss, I swear!" 

Quistis paled before she turned bright red. "Rinoa, why!?" 

"It's for the story!" the brunette exclaimed. 

"C'mon, Quisty!" Selphie piped. "It's not like it's for real!" 

"Yeah! It doesn't count!" Rinoa agreed with a nod. "It's 'acting'!!" 

"You really think it's a good idea?" Zell asked Irvine in a low voice. The cowboy shrugged. 

"Hey, I'd do it," Irvine shrugged. Zell's eyes went wide and the took a step from Irvine. The cowboy frowned. "Kiss QUISTIS. What the hell are you thinking!?" 

"Don't worry, Quisty," Seifer assured her with a smirk. "I promise not to hurt you." 

"Shut up, Seifer..." Quistis snapped as she walked over to him and glared. "Let's just get this over with!" 

Rinoa let out a sigh of relief. *Thank you, Hyne!* "Okay...everyone, can you give them some space! The extras are free to go!" Rinoa said, in an effort to disburse the crowd and lessen the amount of people who were going to watch. 

Unfortunately, she found that no one seemed eager to leave at that moment. She looked over at Squall, who stood there with his arms crossed, looking bored. She tugged on his arm and he looked at her questioningly. She motioned her head over to the group. He continued to look at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes. 

"Okay!" Selphie shouted at the group. "We're going to have to put away the costumes soon!" she said, being the only one who was getting Rinoa's ideas. "So everyone who doesn't have to be here right now, please go change and return the costumes here immediately!" 

"YES!" Rinoa said with a smile. She turned around and looked at the group. "Okay, everyone! Let's get a move on!" 

Grumbling with disappointment, the extras scattered off with Selphie shooing them away. Rinoa turned back to Seifer and Quistis, who stood in front of each other, somewhat nervously. "If you, miss...could you please stand in his arms. And sir, can you please put her hand on the small of her back," the photographer was telling them. "That's right." 

Seifer looked slightly hesitant as he put his hand gently on Quistis' back, pulling her closely against him. Quistis looked down, trying to avoid eye contact at her body pressed against his. She put her hands between them, against his chest in an effort to keep some distance. A heated blush went across her face as the photographer began taking pictures. 

"Okay," Rinoa said, urging them to continue. "Now...pretend we're not here and kiss her..." 

*That's kind of hard considering how you're STARING at us...* Quistis thought to herself. 

"It's acting, Quisty," Seifer's deep voice whispered. His warm breath caressed her flushed cheeks as his right hand rose from where it was placed on her upper left arm. He gently brushed back the soft loose strands of blond hair that fell around her face, causing her to look up. "It doesn't...mean anything..." 

His green eyes peered deeply into hers as a soft breeze went past them, cooling her heated blush but only slightly. He could feel her heart picking up speed against his chest her blue gaze settled on his. Her red lips parted, sending warm air against his chin. 

*I want it to...* Quistis heard her mind say as her hands began to move up his chest and on to his shoulders. Slowly, his head lowered down to meet hers and she felt her eyes closing expectantly. 

Seifer cupped the side of her face as if he were holding the most fragile object in the world. He tilted her face up and closed is eyes as he watched her sapphire eyes disappear between long lashes. Warm lips gently brushed hers. 

The entire time, Rinoa and Selphie were holding their breaths with expectation as they watched the couple underneath one of the trees in the garden. Irvine and Zell watched, a bit shocked that Quistis had actually done it. Squall merely rolled his eyes and turned his head away as Fujin smirked and Raijin's draw dropped. 

The photographer clicked away as Quistis' hands wrapped around Seifer's neck, parting briefly from his lips to take a quick breath before returning. Seifer's arms went around her shoulder and pulled her close. It wasn't until Quistis felt his hand against her shoulder blades that her eyes snapped open. 

"Hey!" Seifer frowned as he was suddenly shoved away as Quistis took a step back. Her eyes were wide as she looked down at the ground, shocked at what she had just been doing. "What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing is wrong with me!" She snapped back up at him. Her eyes flew to Rinoa. "I hope that's the end of this shoot!" 

Rinoa jerked her head back and nodded quickly. She sent Selphie a panicked look. "Uh...we'll work with what we've got." Rinoa assured her. 

Quistis wiped the back of her hand across her lips, silently glad that Selphie had used the lip stick that took a few hours to take off. "I'm going to change!" she announced as she huffed away from the group, avoiding everyone's eyes. 

The group watched her walk away. "I'll...uh...go make sure she's okay." Selphie said as she scurried after the blond. 

"Tsk..." Seifer snorted as he crossed his arms. "What's her problem...?" 

Rinoa looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. "Are you blushing?" 

"Men don't blush." Seifer stated simply. 

"Yeah they do," Rinoa said. "Squall does it all the time-" 

"That's enough, Rinoa." Squall cut her off and threw her a disapproving glance as she smiled weakly. 

"Anyway, thank you for your time," she sighed as she turned her attention from Squall to Seifer. "I suggest you change and return the costume." Seifer nodded and headed back with the group. 

Rinoa went to thank the photographer and finish up the details as Zell and Irvine walked over to Squall. "He seemed a little to casual about it," Zell said suspiciously. "He can't possibly be that great an actor." 

"Will you guys stop questioning his acting?" Rinoa sighed as she approached them with some papers in her hands. "He's good, I know it." 

"And how exactly do you know it, Rin?" Irvine asked, raising an eyebrow. "We've known him a tad longer than you, you know." 

"And we've never seen him act." Zell added. 

Rinoa sighed heavily. "It's just a feeling okay," Rinoa assured them. She looked at Squall. "Let's go, we have dinner with your fa-" 

"LAGUNA." Squall corrected her. 

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "LAGUNA..." she grumbled. "Tonight," she took his hand and began to lead him away. "Bye, guys!" 

Irvine and Zell bid the couple farewell and Irvine rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You know, Zell...something isn't right..." 

"What do you mean?" Zell asked as they began to head back to their respective rooms. 

"I don't know..." Irvine mumbled. "Remember in Sapphire Eyes how the group was investigating a haunted theater and Casey and Zephyr were put into the lead roles..." 

"Yeah..." Zell nodded, replaying Rinoa's book in his head. "Man, I never thought that the original actress was the ghost...I mean...she's the one that hired the group! And man...that rehearsal scene scared the crap out of me." 

"No, no..." Irvine sighed. "Think about the side story...how Stephanie and Noa Carilly had teamed up to hook up Casey and Zephyr." 

"Yeah..." Zell snorted. "Hyne, Zephyr is such an ass." 

Irvine looked at Zell as if he was crazy. "You REALLY don't know who the characters are, do you?" 

"Of course I do!" Zell said. "It's so obvious." 

Irvine let out a sigh of relief. "Good-" 

"I mean the lead actor in that particular novel was totally based on me. And Casey...it's obviously that lady from that tavern. I bet Maverick is Sir Laguna." 

"..." Zell looked at Irvine as the cowboy stopped in his tracks. 

"What?" Zell asked. 

"I've come to the conclusion," Irvine told him. "That hot dogs make you stupid." 

* * *

Next Time: Rehearsals begin and an accident happens, taking out one of our precious cast members. Will Zell finally realize who the characters are REALLY based off of? Will Squall escape the clutches of Laguna? (The answer to that one is no.) 


	4. On Stage Practice

**My Knight - A Play by R. Heartilly**  
_Chapter Four: On Stage Practice_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: Once again, thank you for the reviews. They're very much appreciated! ^_^ Domo arigatoo gosai masu!

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

Squall fell face first on his bed, his arms dangling at his sides as the pillow engulfed his face in it's soft, white fluff. A day of training never wore him as much as two hours with his 'father'. Half way through the dinner, he began to make analogies in his mind between his current situation and war. 

First, he would be the struggling hero. Laguna would've been the evil bad guy who'd drain people's energy by TALKING too much. And Rinoa...Rinoa would be the heroine who betrayed him because she 'loves' him. He groaned and felt two small hands press against his shoulders and squeeze them. "It wasn't that bad." 

"Of course not," Squall retorted bitterly. "If you think that the damage to TRABIA GARDEN wasn't 'that bad'." 

Rinoa rolled her eyes as she sat down at the edge of his bed, rubbing his shoulders over his formal uniform jacket to relieve his tension. "It was an excellent restaurant-" 

"It was over priced." 

"The food was great-" 

"They burnt my salmon." 

"The music they played was-" 

"Boring." 

"Squall!" Rinoa sighed. She pulled her hands back and placed them on her lap as she frowned at him. "Laguna really tried tonight and all you could do was act like a jerk." 

"I wasn't acting like a jerk!" Squall replied. 

"Oh yeah?" Rinoa asked, annoyed. "He asked you how was your day at work and you said 'not long enough'." 

"I had a lot of work to do!" Squall answered quickly in his defense. He turned his head to look into Rinoa's disapproving brown eyes. 

"Honestly, Squall..." Rinoa sighed. "He's not a bad man. He's clumsy, unrefined, a bit oafish, but he's a sweet man who just wants to get to know his son better." 

"Why does he want to know me now after years of neglect?" Squall grumbled, turning his head away and glaring at the wall. "He was never even there..." 

Rinoa frowned and stood up. "They could be there in your presence and still neglect you," Rinoa told him bitterly as she reached for her coat that was hanging over the back of his chair. "At least you know he was trying to do some good and still cared for you. At least he's trying to get to know you better. My father was physically there, Squall...but just because he was there didn't mean that he didn't neglect me. So don't complain to me about being neglected..." 

"He didn't even come see me once-" Squall began as he turned and sat up to watch her as she shoved her arms through the sleeves of dark blue coat. 

"I would LOVE to have a father like Laguna," Rinoa stated blandly, making Squall jerk his head back. "At least he regrets not being there and is trying to get to know you better...Hyne knows it's better than pretending you're not even alive." 

With that, she turned on her heel and headed for his door. "Rinoa!" Squall sighed as his door slid open. "Rinoa!" She stepped through it and it slid closed. He bent over his knees, running his hand through his hair as he closed his eyes and shook his head. 

* * *

Quistis heard knocking on her door. She looked over at her digital clock by her bed that flashed 1:50 AM. Reaching over, she grabbed her glasses and put them on in the dark before turning on the lights. She frowned as she sat up and put her feet over her bed, getting up and walking to the door. 

She grabbed her satin dark red robe with the black flowers and put it on, tying it around her waist just before she reached her door. It slid open. "Okay, one thing has been on my mind the entire night." 

Quistis' blue eyes opened as she saw Seifer standing there, looking extremely frustrated as he ran his hand through his hair. It hadn't been gelled back, and it seemed that he had just gotten out of bed. "Seifer, what are you doing here this late?" she frowned. 

"Can I come in or not?" Seifer grumbled. He was wearing loose black cotton pants and a white tank top. His arms crossed over his chest and Quistis couldn't help but notice the muscles move under his skin. "It's cold in the hall way." 

She sighed tiredly and stepped back. "Come on in..." she grumbled. "But if anyone sees you-" 

"I'm here for a 'special lesson'." he said, shooting her a grin. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to sit on a chair. 

"What do you want, Seifer?" she asked as she stood by her bed, also crossing her arms and looking down at him. 

"What the hell was with you today?" Seifer burst out. Quistis tried to hide her surprise as her arms fell to her sides. "Now, I'm not one to be cocky..." 

Quistis rolled her eyes. *Right...and I'm not one to be intelligent.* 

"But you seemed to be enjoying it," Seifer told her. "And I KNOW I didn't touch any of the goods." 

"You didn't have to touch any of the 'goods'," Quistis retorted proudly. "What does it matter to you anyway? You said it didn't mean anything!" 

"That doesn't mean I can't enjoy it!" Seifer replied. 

Quistis narrowed her eyes as a sinister smirk caressed her lips. "Oh...I get it..." she smiled. Seifer looked over at her, slightly confused. "You're frustrated because I rejected YOU!" 

"Hey! If anyone did any rejecting, it was ME!" Seifer shouted, jumping out of his chair and locking eyes with Quistis. "You weren't exactly begging me to stop!" 

"I wasn't begging you to continue either." 

"You know, maybe it was for the best that you pushed me away." 

"It was for the best." she replied in a dead pan voice. 

"Uh! Forget it!" Seifer grumbled as he shook his head. "Why did I bother to come here anyway?" 

Quistis merely shrugged. "You wanted closure?" 

Seifer's hand slammed into the wall by the side of Quistis' head, causing her to jump as he lowered her face an inch in front of hers. "Just answer this question, Quisty," he said in a low voice. "Did you REALLY want it to end?" 

His eyes bore into hers as her back pressed up against the wall. Her hand was over her chest, clutching the edges of her robe closed. His hand rose and grabbed her glasses by the frames and slowly drew them back off her face. He tossed them gently over his shoulder and on to the bed. 

Quistis narrowed her eyes. "What do you think?" she hissed. 

A slow smirk pulled at his lips as he placed the tip of his finger on her pink lips. "What I think doesn't matter in your little world," he told her his hand trailed down her chin and on to her neck. "But for the sake of humoring you, I would say that you wanted me just as bad..." 

Her eyes wavered as she could feel his breath against her cheek. "As bad as what?" She found herself saying.

Seifer grinned. Her voice was trembling. "I think you know," He brought his face millimeters from her and Quistis closed her eyes tightly. She heard him chuckle and opened her eyes back up. He pulled away from her, running a hand through his hair as he smirked. "Don't look so scared, instructor!" he said arrogantly as he stepped back and headed towards the door. "Next time, just enjoy the moment!" 

Laughing, he walked out of her door and Quistis stood there, now knowing what to do. She stared into the emptiness of her bedroom as the realization dawned on her. He had just lead her on to get back at her for shoving him away. Her hands balled at her sides. "DAMN YOU, SEIFER ALMASY!!!" 

Down the hall, Irvine and Selphie were heading back to their rooms, each holding some of Rinoa's novels. "Did you hear that?" Selphie asked as she looked around the empty hall way. 

"Hear what?" Irvine asked as he was burying his nose in one of the books. *I will PROVE to them that these characters are based on us! Ah-hah! Stephanie says booyaka! I mean...who uses BOOYAKA!?* 

"I thought I just heard someone curse Seifer." Selphie said as they walked. 

Irvine smirked. "Yeah...everyone here." 

* * *

"So Cid's actually making us RENT out the ball room for our rehearsals?" Zell asked. "Why couldn't he let us do it for free?" 

"Because he knows we have sponsors paying for it and wants to suck up as much money for the Garden as possible," Rinoa said. "Besides, if we use it, someone else can't rent it." 

"He makes a good point." Irvine relented. 

"Irvine, what are you doing here?" Selphie asked as she put her hands on her waist. "You're supposed to be working on the backgrounds!" 

Irvine winced. *Crap...I forgot about those...* "I wanted to see how it was going to played out first so I can get a better feel for the set?" he offered. Rinoa and Selphie narrowed their eyes in suspicion. 

"Did you even buy the supplies yet?" Rinoa asked incredulously. 

Irvine's eyes darted around. "Supplies...?" 

"Wood? Nails? Paint?...Oh, Hyne..." Rinoa said as she ran her hand down her face. "SELPHIE!!" 

"I know! I know!" Selphie said. She grabbed Irvine's hand and began to drag him out the door. "Let's go!" 

"But...but don't you have to rehearse with the others!?" Irvine gasped as he stumbled along behind her. 

"MY rehearsal schedule doesn't start until tomorrow!" Selphie informed him casually. "Let's go! The hardware store closes soon!" 

Zell grinned and smiled. "Hey, Rin, what can I do to help? My rehearsals don't start until later this week!" 

"Umm..." Rinoa thought for a moment and lifted up her clip board, flipping through some notes. "Oh! You can be my gopher!" 

"A rodent?" 

"An assistant!" Rinoa beamed him a smile as he nodded. "Great! Now go get me an iced mocha with whipped creme in a chilled glass with a sleeve! NOW GO!" 

"Yes, mam!" Zell said, giving her a salute before running off. 

"All right!" Rinoa said as she turned back to the group of main characters who were to start their rehearsals that day. "We're going to started, shall we!? First off, I'd like everyone to know that their lines SHOULD be memorized ahead of time! I'll let you bring your scripts on set the first two weeks, but after that, it's should all be memorized! Are their any problems with that!?" 

"No!" the group chorused. Rinoa nodded. 

"Okay, then...please stick to your schedules. Selphie and I have worked around your schedules to be sure that you can make it to the rehearsals on time," Rinoa said as she began to pace in front of the group. "If there are any emergencies or problems, please contact ME or Selphie as soon as the problem is known. Now, let's begin with the scene one, act one! Seifer!" 

"Enter stage left, I know!" Seifer said as he ran over the script once more before he tossed to Raijin, who was standing in the 'wings'. 

"All the other actors please clear the designated stage area!" Rinoa said. As soon as everyone was standing behind her, she directed Fujin to stand by another actor who would play the King. "Action!" 

Seifer walked in front stage right, a serious look on his face as two other knights followed behind him. A younger actor ran past the stage. "No running in the halls!" he growled suddenly, causing the younger actor to jump. 

"Come on, Aiden," another knight said casually. "Let the kid slide this time." 

"Did anyone let us slide when WE were apprentices?" Seifer snapped back. He glared at the younger actor in a dignified way. "We'll let you go this time! But if we ever see you running in the halls once more, you're out, understand!?" 

"Ye...Yes, Sir Aiden!" the actor said as he ran across the rest of the stage. 

Rinoa sat on her director's chair, looking deep in concentration as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Every so often, she would stop and interject a comment. Quistis was sitting on a chair close by, watching the actors. 

*He's obviously done this before...* she thought to herself as she leaned forward, the script on her lap as she watched Rinoa stand by Seifer and go through his movements with him, giving him pointers. Amazingly enough, Seifer didn't say one smart ass comment. *He's completely professional...* 

"Quistis!" Zell said. The blond snapped out of her thoughts and sat up straight, looking at Zell who was standing right next to her. "Quistis, your scene is up next. Rinoa says to get ready." 

"Right!" Quistis exclaimed. She jumped up, soothing out her uniform that she had been wearing from earlier that day, and put her script on her chair. 

"Okay, Quistis, you're up!" Rinoa said. Quistis walked over to the shorter brunette, who was standing by her place marker. "Okay, you're going to walk over to Seifer, who has already been standing there...got it?" 

"Perfectly." Quistis answered smoothly. Rinoa nodded and walked back to her director's chair. 

Seifer smirked as he stood a little ways away from her. "Don't screw this up..." he said in a low voice. Quistis glared at him. 

"That's quite hard to avoid since you're already in this play." she retorted proudly, earning her a glare. 

"Action!" Rinoa shouted. 

Quistis took a step forward, a curious smile immediately on her lips as she walked towards Seifer and circled him once. "You're not from around here are you?" 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Well..." she said with a large smile as she leaned over, bringing her face close to his. "I didn't think knights from where you're from get to go on vacation in a country they don't like." 

Seifer snorted. "What makes you think I'm a knight?" 

"The way you move...the way you talk," she replied casually as she stepped back and surveyed him. "And there are only two countries that have their knights wear THOSE brand of boots. And seeing as how one country brands all of them and yours aren't branded..." 

"How perceptive of you!" Seifer laughed. "But unfortunately little girl, you're quite wrong." 

"Am I wrong?" Quistis asked as she raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Or are you lying?" 

The way she had said it made Rinoa smirk. "Stop!" Rinoa said. "Quistis, I loved your use of tone on your last remark! Keep that up!" 

"Thanks!" Quistis said, throwing Seifer a superior look. *My first scene and I get praise! Kiss my butt, Seifer!* 

*Smile you want now, princess,* Seifer thought as he gave her a sarcastic smile. *But you'll see what REAL acting is like soon.* 

"It's getting late people!" Rinoa said as she looked at her watch. "It's already ten! Everyone else is free to go! Seifer, Quistis! Stay a bit, I want to talk to you both." 

"Hey, we're back!" Selphie said. She walked into the ball room with a tired and worn looking Irvine behind her. 

"Oh, hey!" Rinoa beamed a smile as she turned around and waved. Selphie reached her. "Did you get the stuff?" 

"Yep...I did a little talk-" 

"She wore them down..." Irvine exclaimed. "THREE HOURS!" he said, holding up his hand. "I think they were just giving us the things half price to get us out of there!" 

Rinoa giggled and Selphie rolled her eyes. "We got such a good deal on all the equipment! And I just came back from talking to Cid. He said he'll let us use one of the spare rooms to hold our equipment. For a small additional fee of course." 

"How small?" 

"Five gil a week," Selphie smiled. "VERY affordable!" 

"Great!" Rinoa smiled. "We can always put the extra money into the dinner party afterwards!" 

"Rinoa," Quistis said behind her. The brunette turned around. Quistis was walking towards her. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?" 

"Oh yeah! Just give me a second," Rinoa said. She turned back to Selphie. "Okay, I'm just going to go over some notes with them real quick. I'll come by your room later to discuss some details okay?" 

Selphie nodded. "Sure thing! C'mon Irvine! We still have to unload the truck!" 

"What!?" 

Rinoa turned back to Quistis and looked over at Seifer. He was talking to Raijin and Fujin. "Seifer!" Rinoa called. "Come on!" He nodded and told Raijin and Fujin to meet him outside. 

"All right," Seifer said as he walked over, a towel around his neck as he wore a white tank top. His shirt was hung over one of the chairs. "Thoughts? Comments? Praise?" 

"Hardly," Rinoa sighed. "Okay, there are a lot of scenes with just you guys. Since we're on a tight schedule, I'll need you two to practice on your own time. Is that plausible?" 

"Practice on our own time!?" Quistis gasped, her blue eyes wide as she looked at her friend. "As in...privately?" 

"Well...yes..." Rinoa said. "If you two could just get together between classes or after rehearsal to practice your lines together. It has to be very believable, so I want the bantering well practiced before the official rehearsals." 

"Good idea," Seifer agreed. Quistis' eyes darted over to him in surprise as he stood by Rinoa and showed her some high lighted parts of the script. "I had a few qualms with this scene..." 

*Practicing...alone...with SEIFER?* Quistis thought to herself. She looked over at the tall blond who was now engaging himself in a verbal disagreement with the director/writer. *I can't be alone with him!* 

"Fine! You think it sounds BAD, huh?!" Rinoa growled, glaring at Seifer with such intensity that the blond took a step back. "Fine! Have these lines memorized by this weekend and we'll practice that scene! See if it sounds bad THEN!" 

"Fine!" Seifer snorted. "Seriously! No man would say those things!" 

"They would to!" Rinoa retorted. She turned to Quistis. "Quistis, memorize scene three, act five by this weekend's practice!" 

Quistis looked taken aback, but nodded. "All right..." 

"TOGETHER." 

"WHAT!?" Quistis gasped. 

"I want you two to get this down together!" Rinoa announced. She looked over their shoulders. "Zell!! Get my things!" 

"Sure thing, Rinoa!" the happy blond replied. 

She looked back at Seifer and Quistis. "When you hear those words coming from his mouth, they'll be so believable, you'll think ALL men will say them!" 

Seifer snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sure...and Commander Puberty's going to ask you to marry him soon." 

Rinoa narrowed her eyes and shot Seifer a challenging glare. Behind her, Zell waved as Squall walked in to pick up Rinoa. "Then Squall better get down on one knee because I KNOW he's going to ask me!" 

Squall froze in his spot, his arm half way raised to wave at her and get her attention when he heard her. *She knows!? Hyne! She KNOWS!!* His eyes went wide as his heart stopped. *Did she see the ring!? Did I say something last night? It was Angelo! I bet Angelo knows and told her!...Okay, that's irrational, Squall...Angelo can't talk...* 

"Hey, Rinoa!" Zell said, noticing Squall standing there, not moving. "Squall's here!" 

"Huh?" Rinoa turned around. She squinted. "Zell...where?" 

"Right here..." Zell trailed off as he looked around. In Squall's place was nothing but air. He looked out the doors and saw the brunette making a mad dash up the hall way. "Okay...WAS here..." 

"Anyway," Rinoa said as she looked at the two blondes in front of her. She smiled widely. "By this weekend!" 

* * *

With a shaking hand, Squall pulled open the drawer that was to one side of his desk. He moved away pieces of paper, stray note pads, pens without caps, and a few disks and envelopes until he found the little black box. Looking around him, as if expecting there to be some sort of spy, he opened the little box. 

The sparkling diamond ring glistened in the dim lamp light of the room and he let out a sigh of relief. *She couldn't have seen it...not under all that stuff...* 

There was a knock on his door and the box flew out of his hands. He stumbled to catch it as he jumped. Squall swore as the ring flew out of it's hold and fell on to the floor of his room. "Squall, I'm coming in!" Rinoa's voice said. 

"NO!" he shouted as he fell to his hands and knees. *Where is it!? Where did it go!?* His hands began to feel around the ground, shaking as they searched for the ring. 

"Um...is something wrong?" Rinoa asked. "If it's about the other night... it's okay...I'm over it...I didn't mean to go off on you like that." 

"It's not about that!" Squall stammered as he looked under his bed. He shoved aside some boots, balls of lent, and...a bone? *Dammit, Angelo!* He threw it into the trash can in the corner. 

"Are you mad...?" Rinoa asked, her voice soft and hesitant. 

"No!" he shouted, still absorbed in finding the ring. 

"Are you...naked?" she asked with a blush across her face. 

Squall nearly fell to the floor as he looked up at the door tiredly. "NO!" he gasped. *Hyne, that hallway better be empty...* 

"Then why can't I come in!?" she demanded. He could sense the annoyance in her voice, but couldn't find a plausible reason to deny her entry. 

"I'm...uh...about to go take a shower!" he shouted loudly. 

"So...you are naked...?" 

*Why does she keep asking if I'm naked?* He paused. *Hmm...* 

"I'll come by later then!" she replied. Squall let out a heavy sigh of relief and sat down on the floor against his bed as he closed his eyes. He tilted his head back against the mattress and put his foot down. 

CRACK. 

His eyes flew open at the sound and he lifted up his foot. Underneath the heavy soles of his SeeD issued military boots, he lifted up a gold ring with a diamond that was now currently hanging half way off the ring. He looked up at the ceiling. "Hyne...why do you hate me?" 

* * *

"Irvine, it's amazing!" Quistis said as she looked at the stage that had been built in the far corner of the quad, by the gardens. It wasn't painted yet, but the stage had been assembled. Quistis herself had done the mathematical calculations to make sure it would stay up under a lot of pressure. 

But the wings had been created, the back ground's basic panels were set up, as well as the sides of the stage. Irvine was standing in the shade, relishing the praise that the girls were giving him on his work. His heavy trench coat was on one of the work benches and he stood there, shirtless with only his pants and a tool belt around him. 

And to add to the eye candy, he had his cowboy hat on. Zell said he looked like a male stripper. Then Irvine asked "How would you know?" 

"I have to admit, Irvine..." Rinoa said as she looked over the basic product. "I had my doubts. But you've proven yourself more than worthy of the title 'stage manager'." 

"Yeah...well, a lot of work still needs to be done. The curtains for one... painting it another..." Irvine said modestly. "Selphie and I got the dark red curtains from the shop yesterday like you wanted." he reported. 

"Excellent!" Rinoa smiled. "How soon can they be up?" 

"I wanted to paint it first so the curtain won't get stained on accident," Irvine explained. "Probably by next weekend?" 

"Sounds great!" Rinoa said. "And the background and props?" 

"The week after next, tops," Irvine promised. "I have to admit this was fun..." 

"He's just having fun showing off to the girls," Zell grumbled. "Tell them how many numbers you scored." 

"None I already didn't have." Irvine winked. Rinoa and Quistis giggled as Zell rolled his eyes and Selphie raised an eyebrow in question. 

"REALLY?" the petite brunette asked. "I'm glad you're having FUN." 

Irvine immediately stopped smirking. "Uh...I mean..." 

"You're just like Maverick from Rin's book!" Selphie exclaimed as she wrinkled her nose. "Always chasing tail!" 

"I don't 'chase tail'." Irvine told her. 

"What? The tail chases you?" Selphie asked, looking up at him. Irvine opened his mouth, but quickly snapped it closed. "Good choice." 

"Why don't we have rehearsal up on the stage today!?" Rinoa asked with a smile. "It's just the major actors today anyway. They might as well get a feel for the stage." 

"That's a good idea," Quistis said. "I'm up for it." 

"Great!" Rinoa said. She looked over at Selphie who had her arms crossed and her back turned to Irvine, who seemed to be asking for forgiveness. A smirk was on her face. "Selphie, can you tell the others that we'll have rehearsals for today here?" 

"Okay!" Selphie said. She looked over at Irvine. "And YOU get back to work!" 

He nodded feverishly and headed back to the pile of lumber and power tools to the side of the stage. Rinoa looked over at Quistis. "So...the big day's arrived...you all set to say the lines?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Quistis said. She looked at Rinoa doubtfully. "Rin...I have kind of have to agree with Seifer. If Aiden is the devoted knight you say he is, why would he say all those things to Ileana?" 

"Because he's in LOVE!" Rinoa said, telling her the most obvious answer in her mind. "Why else!?" 

Quistis shrugged. "You're the writer." 

"And director!" Rinoa said. She began to head towards the stage. "Come with me. I'll show you your spot." 

Within thirty minutes, Seifer had finally arrived, arrogant as always as he casually jumped on the stage. He started off the rehearsal by commenting on Irvine's craftsmanship. "Hyne...it's as bad as his acting..." 

"Shut up, Seifer," Rinoa said as she jumped down from the front of the stage to get a better seat. "The stage is great!" 

"Hey..." Irvine frowned as he looked up from his work. "What did he say about my acting?" 

"Nothing, Irvy," Selphie assured him with a pat on his shoulder. "Just ignore him." 

Irvine shrugged and tossed Seifer a long stick to act as a make shift prop. He took it and held it out, seeing how it felt in his hands. Quistis removed her glasses and cracked her neck. 

"Okay!" Rinoa said as she sat on her director's chair and opened her script. "Scene three, act five...start from Quistis saying 'You found it'! ACTION!" 

Quistis took a deep breath and walked towards Seifer, a look of awe on her face. "You found it!" she gasped. "You found it! I can't believe it!" She took the stick that Seifer handed to her and smiled. Her eyes squinted as tears rimmed her sapphire eyes in joy. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around Seifer's neck and held on to him tightly as she put her head over his left shoulder. "Thank you for everything..." she said, in a softer voice. 

Seifer stood there and narrowed his eyes slightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. Quistis looked up at him, her eyes filled with confusion. "Do you know..." he said in a low voice as regretful emerald eyes looked down at her. "Do you know how much I resent you?" 

Quistis' eyes went large as she took a slight step back. Her hands falling from his shoulders, limply to her sides. "What...?" 

Her eyes tried to study his. "I am a knight," he told her sternly, a serious look on his face. "I live for my duty. I am loyal to my king. But you...you make me question EVERYTHING." 

He barely stood a foot from her, but Quistis could feel the emotion radiating from him as he looked at her. She was suddenly drawn into the play as she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "I don't understand..." she whispered. 

Seifer stepped back, removing his hands from her shoulders as he studied her with suspicious eyes. "Up until I met you, I had no doubts. No questions about my life. Then I meet you and I start to think about things I never even thought of before," Seifer said. He shook his head and looked around. "Your affect on me makes me uncomfortable. I feel...I feel as if I'm not complete when I'm not with you. And it frustrates the hell of me!" 

His arms were at his sides as his face contorted with complete and utter frustration. Quistis took a step back. "I'm...I'm sorry..." she whispered as tears streamed down her face. 

"No, don't be sorry," Seifer told her sternly. "I resent you because...you..." He let out a frustrated growl. "I am your enemy! I...you should hate me! I threatened to kill you before...and you still feel 'safe' with me?" he asked, giving her a look of disbelief. "I don't understand! You confuse the hell out of me, Ileana! Why? Why is it that I can't you get you out of my mind?" 

Quistis blinked rapidly and shook her head. "I'm not putting a spell on you or anything!" she gasped. "I swear, I'm not!" 

"You planted these ideas in my head. You just had to appear and that's all it took," Seifer said. His green eyes looked confused and unstable as stood in front of her. And Quistis saw something she never noticed. Behind the arrogance, she saw doubt and fear and worry. It pained her to see him like that. "And I resent you for doing this time! I resent you for taking me away from my duty and replacing it with you! I..." 

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled again, tears stinging her eyes. Was that how he really felt? 

Wild green eyes, formerly so calm and composed, typically hiding emotions with a mask of self assurance, looked at her. He walked towards her and his hands cupped her face. "I love you so much..." he whispered in a low voice as his warm hands held her pale, flushing face. "I don't know how to think any more...why did you do this to me?" 

Quistis was in tears. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she rubbed them with her hands, trying to make them stop and failing. "But... you're wonderful..." she sobbed in broken gasps. "You...you have a good heart. And you're a good...friend...and...and I know you'd never hurt me...even if you say you would...Deep down..." *Deep down Seifer...you're not bad. You never were...and you never will be...* 

His arms went around her and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Seifer closed his eyes buried his face in her hair. "You are my world..." he whispered quietly in her ear. "And because of you...I see no other..." 

Quistis' widened as she pulled away from him slightly. He lifted her chin up with a crocked finger under her chin and slowly pressed his lips against hers. 

Rinoa's eyes widened. *Okay...that was NOT in the script...* she thought to herself. *But I LIKE it...* 

The spell wound around the couple on stage as Rinoa clapped enthusiastically. Selphie and Zell also clapped as other actors who had gathered and some passer byers who had stopped to watch the rehearsal clapped. 

"WATCH OUT!" a voice screamed. 

It cut through their senses like a knife and Quistis whirled around. Her blue eyes went wide as he saw the large stack of lumber that had been leaning against the side of the stage falling towards them. 

Two arms wrapped around her frozen body and pulled her against them, shielding her smaller frame from harm as the long wooden pieces fell. "QUISTIS! SEIFER!" a voice screamed in the distance. 

For a split second, Quistis heard nothing. Her body hit the floor, an arm underneath her, breaking her fall and laying her down gently. Her eyes were shut tight as the sound of falling wooden and painful grunts echoed in her ears. 

Breathing deeply, she opened her eyes. They widened as they saw Seifer over her, his face looking hurt as stage hands ran up and began to move the pieces of timber off of him. "Seifer!?" she gasped. 

"You okay, Quisty?" he gasped out painfully. 

"Oh, Hyne! Seifer!?" she cried tearfully. He smiled weakly. He was laying on top of her, his face inches from hers. 

"Don't look so scared..." he whispered quietly. His amused green eyes flashed pain as they closed. 

Then she felt his entire body's weight over hers. "Seifer!?" she screamed. "SEIFER!?" 

* * *

"Two cracked ribs, dozens of bruises..." Dr. Kadowaki sighed. "But he'll be fine." 

"Thank you, doctor," Rinoa said as she stood outside in the waiting room. She looked over at Quistis. "Um...can she...?" 

Dr. Kadowaki followed Rinoa's gaze and nodded. "Of course. But only for a short time." 

"Thank you." Rinoa smiled. She turned and walked over to Quistis, who was sitting on a hard plastic chair, bent over her knees. Her face was in her hands as Selphie had a comforting hand around her shoulders. 

"How is he?" Selphie asked, noticing that Rinoa had returned. 

The other brunette smiled weakly as Quistis' head shot up. Her tear streak face pained Rinoa. "Two cracked ribs and a few bruises," she reported. "He'll be okay. No internal damage." 

"Oh thank Hyne!" Quistis gasped out as she rubbed her eyes with her hand. "Can I-" 

"Yeah..." Rinoa cut her off, already expecting the question. "He's awake." 

"Thank you, Rinoa..." Quistis said. Rinoa nodded as Quistis stood up 

"We're going to go see what's going on back at the stage," Rinoa said. "Do you want one of us to stay here with you?" 

"No, I'll be fine." Quistis assured them. The two brunettes nodded and walked out of the waiting room. Quistis headed into the infirmary and took a deep breath as the doors slid open. 

"Don't poke it!" she heard Seifer growl. "What the hell is wrong with you, Raijin!" 

"Just curious, ya know." Raijin's voice replied. 

"Yeah, but you don't POKE someone's broken rib!" Seifer shouted. Quistis smiled slightly, relieved to hear his voice. 

She turned the corner and found him laying on the bed with Raijin and Fujin to his right side. "Quistis." Fujin said, having been the first to notice the blond female standing there. 

Seifer looked from Raijin, whom he was glaring at, to Quistis. "Well, well, well... come to thank me?" 

*I see his personality wasn't hurt...* she thought to herself. "Um...yes..." she looked at Raijin and Fujin. "May I have a moment to talk to him alone?" 

Raijin opened his mouth to protest, but Fujin grabbed his arm and physically dragged him out of the room. "Hey! What are you doing, ya know!?" 

"PRIVATE!" Fujin stated strongly. 

Raijin continued to complain, even as the infirmary doors slid open and closed. Quistis let out a deep breath and looked over at the bed. Seifer was shirtless, his chest and stomach bandaged. He was actually on his stomach and his head was resting on a pillow. His arms were propped underneath it as he looked up at her. 

"Well?" he asked casually. "I'm waiting." 

"Thank you," Quistis told him. "Are you...okay?" 

"Hmm...I don't know, Quistis...I'm wrapped in bandages. What do you think?" he snapped. 

Quistis frowned. "I was just worried about you!" she retorted as she sat on a chair next to the bed. She moved it closer to him. "When you passed out, I thought you had died on me." 

"I don't DIE that easily." 

Moments of silence passed. "Why did you do it?" Quistis asked suddenly. 

"What do you mean 'why did you do it'?" Seifer asked, annoyed with the question. "Did you expect me to run and leave you there?" 

"Part of me did." 

"Then you don't know me as well as you think you do, obviously," Seifer grumbled. "I was a knight before. A real one...and knights protect people." 

"You didn't have to protect me." 

"If I didn't, you would be here." 

"Maybe it's for the best." 

"Only if the best is having to live with yourself seeing yet another person get hurt because of something you couldn't do..." Seifer mumbled. 

Quistis tilted her head. "What did you say?" 

"I said that my first instinct was to make sure you're safe, all right?" he snapped back. "You thanked me. You have your reason. That's what you came to do right?" 

"Yes, but-" 

"Then you're free to go!" Seifer told her abruptly. "Don't let me hold you back from your daily activities." 

"Seifer, stop being such an arrogant bastard for a moment!" Quistis hissed. She looked over at him with narrowed eyes. "I was seriously worried when I saw you over me. I thought you could've died!" 

"A few pieces of wood aren't going to kill me-" 

"Just stop pretending you don't care about anything!" Quistis suddenly shouted. Seifer froze in mid sentence. Quistis narrowed her eyes at him. "I really mean it...thank you." 

She leaned over and pressed her lips over his. Carefully, but none the less heated. Seifer's eyes went wide, surprised that she had actually kissed him. *Probably a thank you kiss...* 

She parted for a breath. "That was for saving me." she whispered. She kissed him again and stroked his hair out of his face with her hand. She pulled away, she noticed that he, too, had closed his eyes. 

"What was that for?" he asked. 

"To take your mind away from the pain," she stated. She stood up and moved the chair back to it's original spot. "I'll send Raijin and Fujin in." 

"Quistis!" Seifer said, reaching out his hand towards her as she left. He winced as pain shot up his arm. She turned around and took his weak hand as she headed out. 

"I'll come visit," she assured him. "We can practice our lines?" 

She gave him a smirk and he slowly grinned. "Sure...can't let some no talent hack take my place now, can I?" 

Quistis smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't worry too much about that...No one can take your place." 

* * *

"Just next time be sure to leave them in a laying position," Squall said as he looked over the stage. "Don't lean them up against things. Seifer's in the infirmary now and Quistis could've gotten hurt." 

"Sorry..." Irvine mumbled. 

"Just don't let it happen again." Squall sighed. He shook his head and walked away. Rinoa and Selphie were approaching them. Selphie waved energetically and Rinoa put her arms around his neck as she reached him. 

He froze, slowly putting his arms around her waist. "Everyone is fine..." 

"Good..." Squall said. "I already talked to Irvine." 

"Thanks..." 

"Are you okay?" he asked. She chuckled lightly and nodded. 

"I'm fine..." she looked at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Everything is fine..." 

* * *

Next Time: The Recovery Process! Quistis seeks advice from Rinoa while Squall, Irvine, and Zell comb the local mall in search of a way to fix the broken wedding ring. And WHO do they run into there but the lead actor himself. Irvine attempts to explain his theory on Rinoa's story's characters. 


	5. A Day of Rest

**My Knight - A Play by R. Heartilly**  
_Chapter Five: A Day of Rest_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: Wow! Lots of reviews! Cool. ^_^ Thanks for your comments and stuff! They're very much appreciated. Hehehe...sorry about not updating for a while. I've been busy and I ended up watching anime for a few days. Anyway, this kind of a dumb chapter...totally pointless with some OOCness since it is supposed to funny. If it's not, I apologize. ^_^;;

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" Irvine grumbled as walked behind Squall and Zell. It was about the hundredth time they walked through the lot lined with cars. He yawned tiredly and shoved his hands in his jacket pocket. "It's not MY fault you stepped on her engagement ring." 

Squall scowled and shot the taller man a glare. "I told you it was an accident." 

"Some accident," Zell sighed. "What are the chances that you'd actually step on it?" 

"Whatever..." the young commander grumbled as he grabbed the handle of the glass door and pulled it open. They all entered. "Zell, where's the jewelry repair shop?" 

"I have no idea." 

Squall stopped. "What do you mean? I asked you yesterday and you said you knew exactly where it was." 

"I thought you meant the mall." 

"..." Irvine shook his head and Squall ran his hand down his face. "Let's just find the damn directory..." 

* * *

Two Hours Later... 

"I HATE you both," Squall spat out as Irvine and Zell smiled weakly. "Two hours... TWO HOURS to find a shop that was RIGHT WHERE WE ENTERED! YOU CALL YOURSELVES SeeDs!?" 

He pointed his finger at the small shop that was directly to the left of them, from the entrance they had came through. "I told you that we shouldn't have stopped for hot dogs..." Irvine said behind a gritted smile. 

"It was two for one today only..." Zell retorted, with an equally forced smile as their commander stormed into the jewelry shop. 

"He's just frustrated," Irvine said casually. "He'll cool down as soon as the ring is fixed." 

"He'll cool down as soon as he actually asks Rin to marry him and she says yes," Zell said as he looked through the window of the shop. Squall had a hardened look on his face as he stood by the front desk, waiting impatiently for someone to come help him. "I heard Seifer really chewed you out for the accident." 

Irvine winced slightly and gave a little smile. "Yeah...but it wasn't really as threatening as you would think...Seifer was yelling but every time he made a hand motion, he'd let out a yelp of pain. It was kind of funny." 

Zell tried to picture it and snickered. "Well, I bet that didn't stop him." 

"If anything, it only pissed him off more," Irvine sighed. "Anyway, the point is that the stage is done now and all we have to do is finish up the props. We're way ahead of schedule." 

"Yep, Rin and Selphie were pretty happy with that," Zell nodded. "Although Seifer still refused to go practice on the stage this week." 

Irvine grinned as they sat down on the bench in front of the shop. "Hey!" a familiar voice shouted. "What are you guys doing here!?" 

"Crap..." Irvine gasped as his body stiffened. "Tell me that's not..." 

"Hello? Nice to see you guys, too." a sarcastic voice sighed. Irvine and Zell slowly turned around to see Rinoa standing there with Quistis and Selphie. Selphie was running forward, waving happily as Irvine and Zell stood up. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Selphie asked with a warm smile as she jumped in font of them. "I thought you guys went with Squall." 

"We did go with Squall-ow!" Zell glared at Irvine as the taller man elbowed him and gave him a knowing look. 

"Oh..." Rinoa said, a thoughtful frown crossing her face. "So where is he?" 

"Uh..." Irvine looked at Zell and Zell looked at Irvine. "At book store-" 

"Buying hot dogs!" Zell said at the same time. They looked at each other again. 

"What we meant to say was that he said he'd go to the book store after buying HOT DOGS," Irvine insisted. "Really." 

Quistis narrowed her eyes and studied them. Zell kept looking a way and Irvine had a nervous smile on his face. "Are you two lying?" 

"Quisty!" Irvine gasped, in mock shock. "How could you even suggest such a thing?" 

"Because we can see Squall in the jewelry shop behind you guys." Selphie stated. She pointed over their shoulders and they turned around. Sure enough, Squall was talking to an old man behind the counter. His back was turned to them, so they couldn't see what he was holding. 

"The jewelry repair shop?" Rinoa said. Her eyes went wide and softened. "Did Griever break?" 

"Yes!" Irvine shouted, rather loudly. 

"Okay..." Selphie said, raising an eyebrow in question. "Now the whole mall knows..." 

"So what are you girls doing here?" Zell asked with a nervous chuckle. 

"We have a dinner with some important women in the community tomorrow," Quistis informed them. "It's for the play, so we decided to get something new to wear." 

"MORE clothes?" Zell sighed. "Can you even afford that with the pay cuts?" 

"Some sacrifices have to be made!" Selphie announced. 

"And technically, I'm not being paid," Rinoa added. "Also, we're here to pick up the photographs and promotional fliers." 

"We got the samples in the mail last week," Selphie grinned. "But the rest are ready today! I'm so excited!" 

"Oh, cool!" Zell said. "Am I in any?" 

"You have a picture in the main flier." Rinoa informed him. Zell grinned from ear to ear as he looked at Irvine. 

"So are we going to get to see them or what?" 

"We're going to mail them out first to the people we're inviting to the benefit," Quistis said. "But afterwards, we're giving everyone whose part of the play the fliers and any pictures of themselves." 

"This is so exciting!" Selphie piped. "Ah!! Let's go now!!" 

Rinoa and Quistis giggled. "All right," Rinoa smiled. "Let me just go say hi to Squall first-" 

"No!" Irvine and Zell cut in. Rinoa froze and raised an eyebrow. 

"Why not?" Rinoa frowned as she looked over at the two males. 

"Uh..." *Crap! Think, Irvine, think!* the cowboy thought to himself as he racked his brain for a cover story. 

"He's crying and he doesn't want you to see!" Zell exclaimed. 

Irvine nodded enthusiastically at first, but as Zell's words sunk in, he frowned and looked at the blond. "What the hell...?" 

"Listen, you two are obviously intent on keeping Squall from me and I'm starting to think I don't want to know the reason," Rinoa said as she raised her hands, as if to ward them off. "Just tell him I dropped by. I'll see you guys back at the Garden." 

"Yep! Bye, guys!" Selphie said as she waved and turned around. 

"Have a good day!" Quistis added. The trio headed down the mall corridor with Rinoa leading the way. 

Zell let out a heavy breath and wiped his forehead with his hand. "That was close..." 

"He's crying?" Irvine asked, in partial disgust. "THAT'S the best you could come up with?" 

"Well, I didn't see YOU coming up with anything!" Zell retorted. 

The sound of a door opening behind them caught their attention and they turned. Squall was coming out of the shop, stuffing a recite into his wallet. "He said it'll take a few days and that I can pick it up Wednesday." 

"Squall, you just missed her!" Zell exclaimed. The brunette looked up as he shoved his wallet into the back of his dark colored pants. 

"Missed who?" 

"Rinoa came by-" 

"WHAT!?" Squall gasped. "Did she see me?!" 

"Yes," Irvine sighed. "She was going in to say hi, but we stopped her." 

"What did you tell her?" Squall asked with narrowed eyes. 

Irvine looked at Zell. "Go ahead, man...tell him what you told the girls." 

"I said you were crying and ashamed to be seen." Zell mumbled. Squall's eyes looked at him as if he were crazy. 

"THAT was the best that you could come up with?" Squall sighed. "Hyne, Zell...I appreciate it, but now she'll be on my case about 'opening up' and making me talk about my 'emotions'." 

"Yeah, I hate it when girls do that..." Irvine mumbled. "Especially when you just don't feel like talking, you know...Sometimes you just want to be alone." 

Squall and Zell looked at him. Zell took on step back. "Uh...maybe we should go back now?" 

"Not yet," Squall said. "I accidentally threw away Angelo's bone and she was whimpering. So Rinoa told me replace it." 

"You threw away Angelo's bone?" Zell asked. "But she's such a good dog. That's kind of messed up." 

"It was an accident. And she left it under MY bed," Squall told them. "Now...where's that pet store...?" 

"Let's go check the directory-" Zell began. 

"No!" Irvine pleaded. "You'll just lead us by the food court again!" 

"I will not! And I did not LEAD us to the food court!" Zell retorted. Squall merely let out a heavy sigh and looked around, trying to decide where he should start searching first. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw an all too familiar white trench coat with a red cross on the sleeves walking into a rather expensive department store. He narrowed his eyes as he saw two people following behind the tall blond man as he walked. 

"You did to!" Irvine shouted. 

"I did not!" Zell yelled back defensively. 

"You did to!" 

"I saw Seifer." 

"You did to!...wait..." Irvine said as he paused. He looked over at Squall just as Zell opened his mouth to give his reply. The blond realized that the subject had changed and quickly shut his mouth. 

"Seifer? HERE? At the mall? With PEOPLE?" Zell asked, confused. 

"I saw him walk into the department store." Squall shrugged. 

"I wonder what he's doing here...?" Irvine mumbled. 

"Personally, I don't care," Squall said as he rolled his eyes. He turned his back to the two of them and began to walk down the corridor. "I have things to do." 

"Hey wait!" Irvine said. 

"Yeah!" Zell gasped as they ran after him. "You're our ride!" 

* * *

He looked over his shoulder once more, making sure that no one else was following him. Raijin and Fujin glanced around, making sure that the area was safe to be seen in. It wasn't often that he went 'shopping'. It was definitely not often that he would be willing to be seen in department story. 

"Hello, sir! How can I help you today!?" an energetic voice piped in front of him. 

Seifer's head snapped ahead of him to see a young woman dressed in a lime green suit with a white shirt. She was smiling widely and had a name tag over her left breast. "Uh...yes...I'm looking for a present. For a girl." 

The sales clerk's smile began to grow almost predatory as she looked at him. "Do you have anything in mind, sir?" she asked sweetly. "Do you know what she would like?" 

"I was thinking perfume or something girly like that." Seifer replied hesitantly. 

"Do you know if she has a particular brand or scent, sir?" 

"There are brands?" Seifer mumbled. Behind him, Fujin slapped her forehead and dragged her hand down her face as she shook it. Raijin was snickering and Seifer turned and glared at them. "Shut up! You're not helping!" 

"I could bring you some samples and you can decide what your girlfriend would like best." the sales clerk told him. 

Seifer felt his face burning up as he leaned forward and glared at the sales clerk. "She is NOT my girlfriend!" he growled. 

The clerk smiled weakly and nodded. "Uh...yes, sir! Of course!" She backed away quickly. "I'll go get you those samples!" 

Seifer grumbled as he crossed his arms and stood by the counter. "Seifer, are you sure you want to do this?" Raijin asked, noticing his friend fidget. 

"I'm positive," Seifer grumbled. "Stop questioning me!" 

Raijin lifted up his hands to ward him off as Fujin looked around the store. She turned to her right and her eye went wide. "Quistis!" she gasped. Seifer whirled around just as three young women walked into the department store. 

"Mm....I'm still debating whether or not I should buy those shoes..." Rinoa was mumbling hesitantly. "They're so cute, but did you see the price?" 

"Unlike us, you can afford them," Quistis replied as they headed towards the perfume counters. "You didn't get a pay cut." 

"Still..." Rinoa mumbled. "I wanted to get Squall something nice...I shouldn't be spending money on myself." 

Selphie let out a heavy sigh. "Why do you have to get SQUALL something? He's a guy, it's not like he needs presents." 

"I have to agree with her there." Quistis said. They walked over to the other side of the perfume counter, opposite Seifer and the others. 

"Miss Trepe!" another sales clerk smiled. "Hello, what can we do for you today?" 

"I just want to pick up a small bottle of Wisdom." Quistis said casually. 

"Of course, Miss Trepe," the sales clerk told her. "I'll get that for you right away." As the sales clerk walked off, Selphie looked over some of the display cases. Rinoa walked over to the cologne counters to find something for Squall. 

As they looked at the displays, the first sales clerk walked back to where Seifer and the others had been carrying some samples. She stopped and put the samples on the counter. "Sir?" she called out. She looked around the area, realizing it was vacant of the tall blond and his two friends. "Sir?...Well that was rude..." 

Grumbling, she turned around and carried the samples back. Below her, crouching down against the glass of the counter was Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin. "Umm..." Raijin whispered quietly. "Why are we down here?" 

"Shh!" Seifer hissed. He looked around warily and then began to crawl towards the exit. "She might hear us!" 

He waved his hand behind him and motioned for them to follow. Quickly, they exited the department store. "Here you go, Miss Trepe," the second sales clerk said as she handed Quistis a dark pink box with gold lettering. Quistis looked up and smiled to give her thanks when she saw a blur of white and blond duck out of the door. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Miss Trepe?" 

"Hmm? Oh yes! This will be all, thank you," Quistis smiled. She handed the woman her credit card. *Was that Seifer? What's he doing at a mall? With PEOPLE?* 

* * *

"Remember that time that you entered that hot dog eating contest sponsored by the hot dog place in Balamb?" Irvine asked Zell as they sat around on one of the lounges in the book store. Squall had claimed to be looking for books on motorcycle mechanics, but when Irvine and Zell spotted him, he was in the Fiction section, going through some of Rinoa's books. 

"Yeah," Zell said. "I won first place by eating fifteen more hot dogs than the other guy." he replied casually. Irvine turned slightly green at the memory. 

"Uh...yeah, well, read this part..." Irvine handed Zell a copy of Rinoa's fifth book of her series. "Chapter six, third paragraph." 

Zell took the book and looked over the page that Irvine had it opened to. He began to read. It. 

_ "Dall, you can't be serious!" Noa gasped as the blond filled out the entry form and submitted it. _

"Why are you guys so worried?" Dall asked with a confused smile. "If I win, we have FREE sandwiches from this place for LIFE! LIFE people!? Do you know how long that is?" 

"Considering the way you're eating, I'm going to guess you'll live another few hours." Casey replied with a roll of her eyes. 

"It's too late now," Stephanie said. She pointed to the long table where a dozen people were seated in preparation for the contest. "Better take your seat." 

"Wish me luck!" Dall beamed them a smile and ran to take his seat. 

Behind the girls, Maverick shook his head. "I am NOT riding with in him on the way back to mansion." 

"Do you get it?" Irvine said as soon as Zell finished reading. "Who said those words the day you signed up for the contest?" 

"What are you talking about, Irvine?" Zell sighed. "Don't tell me you still think that these characters are based on you. I mean...really..." he leaned forward and whispered. "That's a little vain don't you think?" 

The corner of Irvine's eye twitched slightly. "ZELL!!" 

"What the hell are you two doing?" a voice snapped as Irvine grabbed Zell's collar in frustration. They turned their heads and saw Squall standing there, holding the white plastic bag from the book store as he gave them a disapproving look. 

"Hey, Squall..." Zell smiled meekly. 

The commander let out a heavy sigh and turned around. "I'm going to leave you two here..." 

"Squall! Squall, wait a second!" Irvine said. "You read Rin's books, right?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about-" 

"Isn't Dall based on Zell!?" Irvine burst out, ignoring Squall's denial. The brunette stood there, unfazed by the question. 

Slowly, he turned around. "I'm going home." 

"Told you!" Zell said. "I don't know where you got that idea." 

"I don't know...maybe it was the obsession with FOOD?" Irvine grumbled as they stood up and followed Squall. 

"Dall is NOTHING like me," Zell sighed. "The next thing you'll say is that Maverick is based on YOU." 

* * *

"Seifer?" Selphie said as she wrinkled her nose. "What would HE be doing here?" 

"I could've sworn I saw him leaving the department store..." Quistis mumbled thoughtfully. 

Rinoa smirked. "Maybe you just thought you saw him because you want to see him?" 

"No!" Quistis gasped, trying to push down her blush as she glared at the smirking brunette. "I don't want to see Seifer!" 

"You two have been spending quite A LOT of time together lately..." Selphie said in a sing song voice. She grinned devilishly. "Alone..." 

"We're practicing for the play!" Quistis gasped defensively. She looked at the two shorter girls. "Honestly!" 

"Sure..." Rinoa and Selphie chorused knowingly. 

"I'm serious!" Quistis cried out nervously. The other two girls chuckled and merely smiled. The tall blond let out a heavy sigh. "Forget it...I can't win with you two." 

"Well, as long as you two are getting the lines down," Rinoa giggled. "I can't wait to see how this goes through. I can't believe I actually have a play that's going to be performed." 

"We're pretty close to the opening night," Selphie said with a warm smile. "We're going to start rehearsing the whole play at once soon, right?" 

"Yep, on the stage," Rinoa nodded. "Starting this week. It's going to take a while at first, but within a few nights we'll be able to run through the whole play smoothly." 

"I have to admit, I'm very impressed with how it's going along. When do the dress rehearsals start?" Quistis asked. 

"In a week," Rinoa said. "I want everyone to get comfortable in their costumes before opening night. That way if we have any problems, we can get them fixed before then." 

"Where did you learn all of this?" Quistis smiled. 

"I went to a private school in Deling City for a while and I've been dancing and performing on stage since I was a child," Rinoa said. She smiled weakly. "I guess having a talented mother pushed into the performing arts." 

"Ah...speaking of Deling City..." Quistis trailed off. Rinoa looked over at her. "Your father has...um...requested to come." 

"WHAT." Rinoa grumbled with narrowed eyes. 

"He wasn't on the invitation list," Quistis admitted. "But somehow he found out, probably through another Galbadia big wig and has reserved seats for himself." 

"Rin?" Selphie asked. The young woman had stopped in her tracks. "Are you okay?" 

"What does he want?" Rinoa asked in a low voice. 

Quistis shrugged and shook her head. "I truthfully don't know." 

"He MUST want something," Rinoa said with gritted teeth. "That man has never gone to one of my performances unless he was up to something." 

"Maybe he just wants to watch his daughter's play?" Selphie suggested. 

"HE DOES NOT!" Rinoa shouted suddenly, making the other two girls jump back. 

"Rinoa, calm down," Quistis sighed. "You know we can't just ban him from the play. And he already paid and the ticket has been sent." 

"Ugh..." Rinoa grumbled. "Fine..." 

Selphie put her arm around Rinoa's shoulder. "Don't worry!" the shorter brunette smiled. "I'm sure everything will be fine!" 

* * *

"What about that one?" Seifer asked. He pointed to a thing silver bracelet underneath the glass counter in the jewelry store. 

"That's an excellent choice, sir," the sales clerk said with a smile. He unlocked the display cabinet and reached it, pulling out a stand with three different bracelets on them. "This bracelet was hand crafted in Centra." 

The tall blond was handed the bracelet and he inspected it. "How much is it?" 

"The price is excellent for something of that quality-" 

"The price." Seifer demanded in a gruff voice. 

The male sales clerk smiled weakly. "Eh...1,980.99 gil" 

* * *

Rinoa held her car keys up and looked around. She turned back and looked at the mall they were leaving, as Quistis and Selphie did the same. 

"Did you hear that?" Rinoa asked. 

The other two nodded. "I could've sworn I heard Seifer..." Quistis mumbled. 

Selphie snickered and gently elbowed the tall blond. "Or WISH you heard him." 

"Selphie!" Quistis blushed. 

"It wasn't who said it...it was what was said..." Rinoa sighed and pressed the button on her keyless entry key chain. The doors to her car unlocked as they arrived at it. "Poor children and their virgin ears..." 

* * *

Squall, Irvine, and Zell ran down the corridor of the mall, following the horrendously profane scream that had just occurred moments ago. "It's coming from the jewelry store!" Zell said as he pointed ahead of them. 

"What sick bastard would say something like that in a mall with children!" Irvine said. They rushed into the blue and white decorated jewelry store and froze in their tracks. "Well...that explains it." 

"What do you mean it's two thousand gil!?" Seifer growled at the cowering sales clerk. "It's a piece of metal with a clasp!!" 

"Seifer!" Squall yelled, annoyed. 

"Not now, commander puberty!" Seifer yelled over his shoulder. "I'm busy!" 

"Raijin! Fujin! Zell! Irvine!" Squall said to the four people who were standing at the door way. "Get him out of here before mall security comes!" 

"I don't know, Squall..." Irvine said as he rubbed his chin as he watched the blond grab the clerk by the collars of his shirt and shake him as he yelled. 

"Seifer! Stop it, ya know!" Raijin said as he and Zell tried to pull Seifer away. "You can find another gift for Quistis, ya know!" 

At the sound of her name, Seifer froze in his spot. Squall went to apologize to the manager and Irvine smirked. "Quistis...?" 

"Present," Fujin said from where she was trying to help the scared sales clerk up. She motioned her chin towards Seifer. "Embarrassed." 

"I am not embarrassed!" Seifer growled as he was dragged out of the store. 

"Seifer, I don't care WHY you were in there," Squall hissed as he stomped out of the jewelry store. "What you do outside of the Garden still reflects on the Garden itself! If you do that again, I'll kick you out myself, understand!?" 

"...." *Sure, commander know it all...* Seifer thought to himself bitterly as Zell and Raijin finally let him go. He crossed his arms and glared at the trio of who had arrived. 

"If that wasn't Squall's jeweler, they probably would've pressed charges!" Zell exclaimed tiredly. 

Squall threw Zell an annoyed glance and Seifer raised an eyebrow. "His JEWELER?" he snorted with a smirk. "Well, well, well..." Seifer grinned. "Does RINOA know about this?" 

"Of course she doesn't!" Zell said defensively. "If she found out that Squall bought her an engagement-" 

"Zell!" Squall exclaimed with widened blue eyes. Irvine scrambled from his spot and clamped his mouth of Zell. 

"Are you crazy!?" Irvine hissed. 

"Wait a second," Seifer said. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Squall suspiciously. "You're going to propose to Rinoa?" 

Squall's hands balled at his sides as he send a cold glare to Seifer. "If you tell her-" 

"You don't tell Quistis about this," Seifer stated suddenly. "And I don't tell Rinoa." 

"Eh?" Irvine and Zell asked, both confused. 

Squall narrowed his eyes. "You want to strike a deal, Almasy?" 

"Just don't tell Quistis about this," Seifer repeated. "And I won't tell Rinoa about the engagement ring." 

"Squall isn't going to make a deal like that with you-" Zell began, but Squall extended his hand to Seifer. 

"Deal." 

"WHAT!?" Zell gasped. Seifer took Squall's hand and shook it. "WHY!?" 

"We never were at this mall." Squall mumbled. Seifer nodded as they pulled their hands away. 

"I'll see you back at the Garden, COMMANDER." Seifer gave the other two behind Squall a look of warning before he turned around and walked away, the ends of his trench coat billowing behind him. Fujin let out a sigh and shook her head as Raijin took a step forward. 

"Seifer, where are you going, ya know?" Raijin said. Seifer froze. "We parked on that side!" 

* * *

The knocking was loud and continuous as Quistis tightened her bathrobe around her body and ran to the door. She had just stepped out of the shower when the knocking started and she had hoped that whoever was knocking would just leave. Although she had taken her time getting out, the knocking continued. 

"I'll be right there!" Quistis sighed as she wrapped her blond hair in a dark pink terry cloth towel turban. She walked across her bedroom to the door and had it slide open. She jerked her head back and looked back into the room, at her clock. "It's only 8:30," she frowned. "We don't have practice for another thirty minutes." 

"I'm aware of that, Quistis..." Seifer sighed as he rolled his eyes. He held his script, worn and folded, in one hand. In the other was a small gold bag. 

As he stood, stiff at the door way, Quistis raised her eyebrow. "Are you going to leave and come back later or what-" 

"Here." Seifer said. He tossed her the bag. 

Quistis' hands reached out and grabbed it and narrowed her eyes. "What's this?" 

"Thank you present..." Seifer mumbled quickly as he averted her blue eyes. Quistis looked up at him with suspicious eyes. 

"What? Repeat that?" 

He let out a heavy sigh. "It's a THANK YOU present for helping me out while I was hurt..." he grumbled in a low voice. "All right, I'll see you later." he added quickly 

"You got me a present!?" Quistis piped, her eyes wide. "Wait a second!" She grabbed his arm as he turned to leave and pulled him back in with surprising strength. "I want to see." 

"Ugh...do I have to be here...?" he grumbled. The door slid closed behind him. 

"Let's see..." Quistis said, trying to hide her glee as she pushed aside the white tissue paper and pulled something out. It was a palm sized black box and she grinned. She looked up at him, only to find him seemingly brooding as he turned his head away and kept his green eyes pasted on the door. She opened the black box. "Hyne, Seifer! This is beautiful!" 

Reluctantly, Seifer looked back at her as she lifted up the thin silver chain. Her blue eyes softened as her fingers ran down it's length. "It's all right..." he shrugged casually. 

"Hyne!" Quistis gasped. Seifer turned and nearly fell. There was a little white tag stuck to the bottom of the box. 

*Dammit! I told Raijin to take off the price tag!!* Seifer's mind screamed as he lunged for the box. 

Quistis instinctively took a step to the side to avoid him as he stumbled next to her. Her eyes were pasted to the tag. "250 Gil? Seifer, you can't afford this!" 

*What does she think I am? POOR!?* Seifer thought to himself. He straightened up and glared at her. "What are you trying to say!?" 

"Did you steal this!?" Quistis gasped, holding up the chain. 

"NO!" Seifer growled. He snatched the box from her hand, although she was still holding the chain in her hand. "If you don't want it, then give it back!" he demanded, holding out his hand. 

Quistis' fingers wrapped around the chain and pulled it close to her chest. "No!" 

"What the hell is your problem!?" Seifer growled. "First you accuse me of stealing it, then you won't give it back!" 

"I like it!" Quistis said defensively as she blushed. "I want to keep it..." 

"What? It's okay if I steal it, now?" Seifer asked bitterly as his green eyes narrowed more. 

"I didn't mean that!" Quistis replied in her defense. "But you don't work, Seifer! I can't help but wonder where you got the money for such a present!" 

"Hey, I'm not at the garden twenty four hours a day seven days a week!" Seifer retorted angrily. "I DO go out!" 

Quistis' eyes went wide. "Oh Hyne..." she gasped. Still clutching the chain against her chest, she lifted up her other hand and cupped his face. "Seifer...do you sell yourself?" 

"NO!" he growled. "I am not a male prostitute!!" 

"Then-" 

"I take odd day jobs!" Seifer exclaimed. "At the market place!" 

"So..." 

"That thing was bought with decently earned money, Quistis!" Seifer grumbled. 

The female blonde's face fell slowly and she looked down. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I jumped to conclusions-" 

"Yeah, no kidding. You should be ashamed of yourself." 

"I am-" 

"As well you should be." 

"Seifer-" 

"No need to apologize..." he sighed arrogantly. "The damage is done. You can't take back what you said." 

"Thank you." 

Seifer back at her with a questioning look. "What...?" 

His eyes locked on hers, trying to read her emotions behind pools of blue. Quistis raised the necklace and smiled slightly. She raised her hand with the necklace on it towards Seifer. "Put it on me?" 

Heat filled his face as he took a step back, rather surprised that she had actually asked him to do so. She placed the chain on his hand and turned her back to him. Seifer looked at the chain and at Quistis reluctantly. Slowly he put the chain around her neck and fumbled with the clasp. 

Once it was on, he immediately pulled back. Quistis walked away, heading towards the mirror on her dresser. She looked at herself and lifted her head slightly to get a better look at the chain. Seifer looked around nervously. "So...?" 

"It's beautiful," Quistis said. "Thank you..." 

"Uh...do you want to...practice...now?" he asked, lifting up the script that was tightly clutched in his hand. 

Quistis smiled as she walked over to him. "Let's give it a few minutes..." 

* * *

"Twenty gil says that Quistis is going to slap him." Irvine said as he sat in one of the couches in the library. 

"Fifty gil says that she's going to do more than practice with him." Selphie countered, giving Irvine a challenging look. 

"Why am I here?" Squall asked as he looked over at Rinoa, who sat next to him. She merely shrugged and smiled as she held on to his arm. 

"Why am I holding this?" Zell asked as well. He was standing up by where Irvine was sitting, holding up a large white projection screen. 

"Because your girlfriend hasn't found the stand for it and someone has to hold it." Rinoa informed him with a smile. 

"Why can't Irvine do it?" Zell frowned. "He's taller!" 

"I'M the one giving this presentation," Irvine said as he stood up. He coughed and took out a laser pointer from the breast pocket within his jacket. "Selphie, the first slide, if you please." 

"Okay, Irvy!" Selphie piped. She held the controls for the slide project and pressed the button. 

"Today, I'm going to go over Rinoa's books," Irvine said as he moved the laser pointer's red dot on the picture on the screen that Zell was holding. "This is the cover of Rinoa's first book in her series, titled White Magic. Notice that the front cover has a shadowy picture of a young woman. Selphie, next picture!" 

"Right!" Selphie said. She pressed the button and there were now two pictures. One of the cover photo and one of Rinoa. "Hey! That's from our camping trip!" 

"Exactly!" Irvine agreed. "If you look closely, the cover picture is supposed to be the main character of the series, Noa Carilly. Now, let's look at the name, shall we? Rinoa Heartilly? Noa Carilly?" 

"I don't get it." Zell said behind the screen. Rinoa was snickering and Squall merely raised an eyebrow. 

"What are you getting at?" 

Irvine stared at them. "Okay...next slide!" Selphie giggled as she pressed the button. There were several names listed in two rows. First it was their names and then it was the names of characters in the story. "Other than Noa, we have Stephanie Timlit. Reverse the letters in her name and what do you get?" 

"Ein-ahp-ets." Zell said. Irvine rolled his eyes. 

"Her LAST name." 

"Tilmit!" Selphie said. She beamed a smile. "I know." 

"Then you know who the character is based after, right?" Irvine asked with a smile. Selphie nodded. 

"Of course I do!" Selphie giggled. "Angelo!" 

"..." Irvine looked at her tiredly. "Let's move on to the next name...Casey Epert." 

"Yesac!" Zell shouted. 

"TREPE, Zell!!" Irvine exclaimed tiredly. "She's based on QUISTIS!!" 

"Right..." Zell said. "And Dall is my alter ego." 

"AH!" Irvine threw down his laser pointer on the couch and grumbled as he stomped out of the area they were in. "You have to be kidding me!!" 

Selphie giggled. "This is fun!" she chuckled. 

"So..." Zell said as he rolled down the screen. "When ARE we going to tell Irvine that we know who the characters are based on?" 

"Just drag it on for a while longer," Rinoa snickered as she leaned against Squall. "This is more entertaining that watching Quistis and Seifer act." 

"Speaking of act," Selphie said as she looked at her watch. "Shouldn't they be practicing at this time?" 

A sly grin crossed Rinoa's face. "Hehehe...let's go, Selphie!" 

"Right!" Selphie and Rinoa ran out of the library, snickering the whole way. Zell began to take apart the slide machine as Squall sat there, looking confused. 

He looked at Zell. "So...why AM I here?" 

* * *

"Is that how you feel?" Rinoa pressed her ear up against Quistis' door as next to her, Selphie did the same. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"What was I supposed to say?" Seifer's voice answered, frustrated. "I know I'm your enemy, but hell, I love you? I'm not stupid! We both know what's at risk here!" 

"We could've found something to work it out...peacefully!" Quistis gasped out. Rinoa felt Selphie tug at her sleeve and looked down. Selphie was smiling as she lifted up a bag of pop corn that she had somehow smuggled along with her. 

Rinoa grinned as she put her hand in the bag and took out a few pieces. "Peace? What is peace? We all want it, but we use war to achieve it! Do you really think that you could've changed me with your words back then!?" 

"I would've tried!" Quistis exclaimed. "I know that deep down, you're a good person." 

"I almost killed you." 

"But deep down, did you really want to...?" 

"..." Rinoa and Selphie pressed their ears closer to Quistis' door as a period of silence ensued. "Does that answer your question?" 

"I...I think that...uh...umm..." Quistis began to stammer, nervously. 

"You messed up your lines, Quisty." a smug voice replied. 

They heard a low growl. "Well, you shouldn't have done that!" 

"You have to get used to it!" Seifer retorted, matter of factly. "If we're going to be do doing that on stage, we can't have you being so blow away by me that you're speechless." 

"Blown away!?" Quistis exclaimed, annoyed at his arrogance. "Maybe you shouldn't ADD that part into the scene!" 

"It's not ADDED, it's written in there." Seifer replied casually. 

"Only because you argued with Rinoa about the words!" Quistis retorted. "Did you REALLY dislike the words or did you want to kiss me?" 

Rinoa and Selphie looked at each other with surprised looks before continuing with their eavesdropping. "WHY in the world would I have an section of a play altered just so that I could kiss you?" Seifer laughed. "I can do that any time!" 

"You're so full of yourself," Quistis told him. "Do you think I would LET you?" 

"You weren't exactly pushing me away." 

"You weren't exactly pushing me away either," Quistis replied. Within her room she crossed her arms of her chest. "And seemed quite intent on going further." 

Outside, Rinoa and Selphie's eyes went large as they practically pasted themselves against Quistis' door, getting strange looks from those who passed by. A deep, slightly hesitant voice spoke. "And if I said I did?" 

"I think we should stop for the night!" Quistis said nervously. "Please leave-!" 

Rinoa and Selphie struggled to hear what was being said, but found that all they could hear was incoherent mumbling. "I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow." the deep voice stated. 

Without warning, the door slid open. "AH!" Rinoa and Selphie tumbled forward, falling to the black booted feet of Seifer. 

"What the hell are you two doing?" Seifer hissed with narrowed eyes as he looked down at them. 

"Uh..." Rinoa mumbled as she looked up, flushing with embarrassment. 

"You see..." Selphie mumbled as well, her large eyes darting around nervously. Quistis appeared behind them, wearing a long, dull pink cotton night gown under a satin robe that was tied at the waist. 

"Selphie? Rinoa?" Quistis asked, at first surprised. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her waist. "What are you two doing?" 

Rinoa looked at Selphie. "Ah! There's my contact lens!" she announced, rather loudly as she lunged for something in the hall way. Before anyone else said anything, she took off running down the hall. 

"Rin! Wait for me!" Selphie gasped. She glanced once more at Seifer and Quistis. She gave them a weak smile. "Uh...bye!" 

As Selphie tore down the hall after Rinoa, Quistis sighed. "Next time, can we practice in a more private place?" 

Seifer merely smirked. "What's more private than a woman's bedroom?" 

"Seifer..." Quistis said, giving him a frown of disapproval. "I'm serious." 

"So am I," he said. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Until tomorrow, princess." 

Quistis raised her eyebrow as Seifer performed an overly dramatic bow and made a big show of leaving. She rolled her eyes and returned to her room. As her door slid closed, she leaned against it and reached under the collar of her night gown. She pulled out the silver chain. "Until tomorrow, knight..." 

* * *

Next Time: Masterminds Selphie and Rinoa finally order the first full rehearsals of the play. Seifer and Squall have a secret meeting and Quistis begins to uncover the secret behind the play. Will she discover that it's actually an elaborate plan to change the course of her love life? Will someone finally tell Irvine that they know that the characters are based on them? What are Seifer and Squall ploting in that unlikely alliance? 


	6. Masterminds

**My Knight - A Play by R. Heartilly**  
_Chapter Six: Masterminds_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! It's really appreciated. I hope you guys like the story so far. I'm glad you think it's funny and light hearted. That's what I was going for. ^_^ And much love to the reviewer who pointed out that Quistis was wearing a gothic lolita dress!!

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"Seifer..." Rinoa said in a dead pan voice as she sat on a chair before the stage. The cast, except for Seifer, was up on the stage. He was standing at the foot of the stairs. "You have to get up on it for us to begin rehearsal." 

The tall blond shot her a glare. He put one foot on the first step and suddenly felt a pain on his back side and froze in his spot. "Umm...I think he's having those pains again, ya know..." Raijin said from where he was standing by the wings of the stage. 

Rinoa took a deep breath and shook her head. "Seifer, those pains are psychological," she insisted. "Dr. Kadowaki says you're fine and that your ribs are healing well. So stop being such a drama king and get on the stage!" 

"Don't blame me for this!" Seifer growled as he gripped the railing and took another step up. "Blame the cowboy! It's his fault!" 

"I told you, it was an accident!" Irvine sighed in his defense for the billionth time. He was sitting on one of the chairs next to Rinoa and Selphie. 

"You're just jealous of my talent..." Seifer mumbled as he took the final step on to the stage. He took a deep breath and began to walk towards center stage. *Be professional. You have a reputation to live up to. You are SEIFER ALMASY. You are THE MAN,* He ran his hand through his hair and tilted it back slightly, earning him a few sighs from the female observers in the lawn below. *Oh yeah...you're hot.* 

*Oh Hyne, he's so full of it...* Quistis said as she rolled her eyes. 

"Let's get this started!" Rinoa said. "Selphie, my megaphone, please." 

"Here you go!" Selphie said, handing Rinoa a large white megaphone with a red handle. 

Rinoa lifted it up to her mouth and looked over the neatly bound, but worn out script on her lap. "Okay! Will all the actors not in the first scene, vacate the stage! Stand in your designated spots!" She put the megaphone down and pointed to the stage. Selphie nodded and hopped off her smaller director's chair to scurry up the steps to the stage. "Selphie will tell you where to stand! As soon as everyone is in their marked space, we'll begin!" 

Selphie began running around on the stage as Rinoa looked over the script. She looked over at Irvine, who was given a well prepared notebook with pre-printed images of the backgrounds so that he could write notes. "All set!" Selphie yelled from the stage. 

"Excellent!" Rinoa said. Selphie stood on the wings. "Action!" 

Seifer began to walk on stage and recite his lines. He had the words as well as the body motions down. Selphie was going over the next scene with the next set of actors. Behind her, far down the lawn and hidden within the shadows of the hallway stood a lone man. His cold blue eyes watched the people on stage with scrutiny. 

"Squall! How's the play going!?" Immediately, the dark haired commander jumped, hitting the large column he was partially hidden behind with his hand as he turned. He winced as he grabbed the injured hand and rubbed it. 

Standing before him was Headmaster Cid, who was smiling from ear to ear. "It's going very well, sir!" *Oh, HYNE!! That hurt!!!!* 

"Excellent! I've been hearing great things about from Edea," Cid told him casually as he looked over at the stage. "The stage is excellent. Irvine did a wonderful job." 

"His background painting and a building skills are excellent, sir," Squall said sternly as he put his throbbing hand down at his side. *Maybe I should go to the infirmary?* 

"I have to admit, I was a bit shocked when I found out that Rinoa had chosen Seifer and Quistis to be the leading rolls. I was sure that she would've chosen you and herself for those parts." Cid admitted thoughtfully. 

*Yeah, I was pretty shocked myself...* Squall mentally agreed as he nodded. *Did I break any bones? No...it feels numb. Wait...* he looked down at his injured left hand. *That's not a good thing...* 

"Rinoa had just sent over the cost records as of the time being, including the rental prices and such," Cid said, impressed with Rinoa's work. "She says that they might break even thanks to the sponsors. We have to thank your father." 

*This day just keeps getting worse and worse...* Squall thought. "Yes, sir." 

"Well, I'll leave you to your duties!" Cid said. He pointed over to the small crowd that was watching. "I think I'll go watch and wait for Edea's part." 

"Of course, sir," Squall nodded and watched as the man walked down the steps of the hallway and into the quad area. As soon as he was far enough away, Squall whirled around and began to run towards the infirmary. *Hyne, I hope it's not broken...* 

Rinoa looked over her shoulder just in time to watch Squall running, clutching his hand like an injured baby and snickered. *Poor baby...* She turned back to the group in front of her. "Great job! Next time, don't pause so long!" 

* * *

"Great job everyone!" Rinoa shouted. "Don't forget! Next week, we'll be doing quick exhibition skits at the front of the Garden to promote our play! Please see Selphie for your costumes!" 

"One line, please!" Selphie shouted from where she was standing with Irvine and Zell and a large rack of costumes. 

Rinoa turned back to close her script and put it in her bag when Quistis approached her. "Rinoa, have you seen Seifer?" 

The brunette struggled to keep herself from smiling broadly. She failed. "Don't tell me you miss him already!" Rinoa sighed with a wide smile. 

Quistis turned bright read and shook her head. "No!" she gasped. "I do not! It's just..." 

"Just...?" Rinoa urged calmly. 

"He has to pick up his costume and he's not here!" Quistis lied quickly. "How irritating of him to cause so much trouble!" 

Rinoa raised an eyebrow and studied Quistis' face. "Quisty..." she mumbled. "...How did you notice he was gone so fast? We barely ended rehearsal." 

If it was possible, it happened. Quistis' face reddened another shade. "I...uh..." 

Rinoa snickered. "Okay, I have no idea where he went," she sighed. "Just go get your costume from Selphie. If you want, I'll go look for him with you. I need to find Squall, myself." 

"It's not like that!" Quistis exclaimed defensively as she walked towards Selphie. *Ugh! What is up with them lately!? I am not at all attracted to that arrogant, stubborn, self absorbed, incredibly good looking man!* She took one more step and froze. *No...I just did not call him that...* 

"Quistis, here's your costume!" Selphie said. She was holding out a black zipped bag. "All three costumes are in there. That's why it's so thick. Zell," she said as she looked at the tattooed blond standing next to her. "Mark her down." 

"Gotcha!" Zell said. He was holding open a plastic, three ring binder with a stack of paper and marked off Quistis' name. 

"Selphie, Quistis and I are going to look for Seifer and Squall," Rinoa said as she walked up behind Selphie and the two young men on either side of her. "Thanks for your help tonight." 

"No problem!" Selphie said. "Are we still getting together later?" she asked innocently. 

Rinoa nodded. "Yep...we still have more to..." Rinoa thought for a moment. "Plan." 

Selphie giggled and nodded. "Oh yeah! We're not anywhere NEAR finished yet." 

Quistis looked from Rinoa to Selphie and back and narrowed her eyes. She could've sworn that they had already said that they were finished with all the preparations for the play. She sighed and shook her head. *I probably just missed something...* 

"Okay, Quistis, let's go!" Rinoa said with a warm smile as she slung her black canvas bag over her shoulder. Quistis looked towards her and nodded as she started to walk over to Rinoa. "Do you want to drop the costumes at your room first?" 

"Yeah...they're going to get heavy..." 

* * *

The room was dark with one dimly lit light bulb hanging from the ceiling over a frail looking square, white wooden table. Two brown wooden chairs were placed across from each other. The door opened, letting in bright white light from the hall way as a tall young man walked in. 

He turned to closed the door behind him, checking over his shoulders once more to make sure he was not being followed. Assured that he was not, he closed the door and seated himself across from the figure in the chair across from him. Two hands were placed on the table as a body leaned forward and icy blue eyes met stubborn green ones. 

"560 gil per day or 100 gil an hour," the blue eyed, brown haired young man said. "I think it's best to go per hour." 

"Was that the cheapest you could get them?" the green eyed blond asked, unsure if he should trust the brunette. 

"White ones are more expensive then regular yellow ones, obviously." the brunette answered. 

"Fine. Book them." 

"And the other arrangements?" 

"Complete," the blond replied. "I contacted some people. The costumes will be ready." 

"How much?" 

"150 gil per suit." 

"Do-able. When do you need the money?" 

"It's already paid. You owe me 150 gil." 

The brunette frowned. "How'd you know I would agree?" 

"Because I know that you want to go all out for this," the blond smirked. "I know how you think." 

The brunette scoffed. "My plans don't seem so different from your own endeavors." 

"Men to stupid things when they're in love." 

"So you're in love now?" 

"I was talking about you." 

"Right." 

The green eyed man rolled his eyes. "I'll pay you after it's over." 

"Same here," the blue eyed man agreed. "You're dismissed." 

The tall blond stood up and smirked as he headed for the door. He opened the door and looked around the hall way before stepping out. Inside the room, the brunette pulled a small black case from his pocket and opened it. The glimmering crystal looked back at him from it's place within it's gold confines. 

He looked it over, silently pleased with how it came back from the jewelry repair store. He couldn't see the part where it had been broken and it looked as good as new. 

"Seifer, have you seen Squall?" a voice asked outside the door. Within the room, the brunette froze. He recognized the voice immediately. 

"No, I haven't seen him all day." he heard Seifer say casually. Outside, Rinoa crossed her arms over her chest and let out a heavy sigh. 

"Where can he be...?" Rinoa mumbled. "Okay, I'll see you guys later!" The sound of her foot steps as she ran off echoed in the hall way as she left Seifer alone with someone else. 

"Where were you!?" an annoyed female voice asked. "You didn't pick up your costume!" 

"I had Raijin get it for me," Seifer answered coolly. "What's the matter? Miss me?" 

"No!" Quistis hissed. "I just wanted to know if you still want to practice or not." 

"Well..." Seifer said, sounding amused. "Since we'll be practicing the full play on stage practically every night from now on, I don't think we'll need any more time to practice...ALONE." 

"I thought as much." Quistis sighed. 

"Do I detect a hint of disappointment, my dear princess?" Seifer asked in his usual 'I'm better than you' voice. 

"Not as much as I can see the disappointment in your eyes," Quistis replied casually. "Besides," she smiled sinisterly. "This way we aren't alone and you can no longer 'catch me off guard'." 

"You're right..." Seifer said. "That is...disappointing." 

There was a period of silence and Squall, who was still inside the room, wondered what was going on. Outside, Quistis and Seifer were staring each other down. "Well," Quistis said sternly. "It's late. And I have a class tomorrow. Good evening to you, Seifer." 

"Oh, don't act so high and mighty-" 

"Of course not, that's YOUR department." Quistis smirked. Seifer shot her an annoyed glare. 

"I WAS going to offer to walk you to your room, but now I can see I'm not wanted." he grumbled. 

"Good," Quistis said, highly amused. "It's about time you realized that." 

Squall smirked as he stood by the door. When he heard their foot steps leave, he counted to fifty before opening the door and casually walking out. "There you are!" a voice said loudly. 

"Rinoa!" he gasped as he whirled around. He slammed his hand against the side of the door. "AGH!" 

"Squall!" Rinoa exclaimed as she quickly walked over to him. He was studying his hand and suppressing the swear words that wanted to come out. "Oh, Hyne..." she sighed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you!" 

"It's fine..." he mumbled as she took his hand gingerly in both of hers. *It's the same hand...you'd think I'd learn...* 

"Oh..." She frowned and brought his hand up to her lips, giving it a soft kiss on the palm before she looked up at him with large chocolate brown eyes. Squall's eyes were diverted as his cheeks showed a hint of red. "Does that make it better?" 

*Actually it does...* Squall thought to himself. "Whatever." 

She merely giggled and put her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry...I feel like I'm neglecting you." 

"You're busy." 

"But I shouldn't be too busy for you," she asserted. "We haven't done anything together in a while. You're busy with work and I'm too wrapped up in the play." 

*...anything together in a while...?* Squall's eyes rose to meet hers. "You're right..." He grabbed her hand with his uninjured one and headed towards his room. "It's been WAY too long." 

"I thought so, too," Rinoa sighed. "So I was thinking we can go out to dinner tomorrow night in town! Just the two of us!" 

"Dinner?" Squall spat out, obviously disappointed. Rinoa raised an eyebrow and pulled him back to a stop. 

"What did you think I was talking about?" she asked questioningly. 

Squall opened his mouth, but no words came out. He merely shrugged. "Dinner?" 

"Or dessert?" she asked suspiciously. Squall looked down, embarrassed. 

"...Dessert..." 

"I thought so," she sighed tiredly. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Squall." 

"Good night..." he mumbled, disappointed as she walked towards the elevators. 

She pressed the up button. "Don't forget!" she said as the doors opened and she stepped in. "Tomorrow night!" 

"Tomorrow night...got it..." he sighed as he gave her a weak smile. 

Rinoa giggled as the doors began to close. "For dinner AND dessert!" The doors closed, hiding Rinoa. Squall looked up, just in time to see her smile as the doors closed. He smirked. 

* * *

"Do you think she suspects us?" Rinoa asked as she sat on her bed. Selphie shook her head from side to side from where she was sitting on Rinoa's chair. 

"I don't think so," Selphie said. She frowned slightly and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "But she DID give us a weird look earlier..." 

"Other than that, she doesn't seem to suspect a thing," Rinoa agreed. "Anyway, how are we progressing?" 

Selphie opened her binder and flipped past the play, past the sketches of the back ground scenes, past the schedules, stages plans and records. "Here we are..." she said, putting the binder of her lap and exposing a page within a plastic sheet protector. "Stage one...cast Seifer and Quistis as leads. Stage two... private practices encouraged. Stage three...initiate incidents to bring them closer together. We're currently at stage three." 

"Well, can't we just pass over that stage?" Rinoa asked. "I mean...they've had plenty of time together after the accident." 

"True...but does that count?" Selphie asked. 

Rinoa thought for a moment and nodded. "I think it does! I mean, Quistis visited Seifer every day...for HOURS at a time." 

Selphie grinned. "Yeah...didn't she even miss a class because of that?" 

"She missed her Introduction to Guardian Forces class because she claimed she 'lost track of time'," Rinoa grinned. "AND I heard that Seifer's present was well taken." 

Selphie then turned to the other person in the room with a bright smile. "Thanks for the help again, Fujin!" Selphie smiled widely. "We wouldn't know what the heck is going on without you!" 

"No problem," Fujin assured them. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall as Angelo sat next to her, her head on her lap being petted. "Fun." 

"Things seem to be progressing smoothly," Rinoa smiled. "Let's move on to the forth stage?" 

"The forth stage is kind of weird...wouldn't it be technically up to them now?" Selphie asked. "I mean we have it listed here as 'make them fall in love'. We can't really MAKE them." 

"I know," Rinoa sighed. *Unfortunately...* "But at least we can push them in that direction." 

"Date?" Fujin suggested. 

"Oh!! That's right! They haven't BEEN on one yet!" Selphie said with an energetic smile. Slowly, it left her face and she frowned. "But wait...they'd never go for that..." 

"We can't just make them go to a restaurant and then ditch them..." Rinoa agreed. "They'd KNOW for sure what we were up to." 

"Anniversary party?" Fujin added. 

"Hyne, Fujin, you're a genius!" Rinoa agreed, sitting up straight and grabbing her planner. She looked through her schedule. "Friday is Cid and Edea's anniversary party! All the SeeDs are invited...and I'm sure they'll want you guys there, too, right, Fujin?" 

"Affirmative," Fujin nodded. "Received invitation." 

"Excellent..." Rinoa mumbled deviously as she circled the date on her planner. "Now...Quistis has her dress ready, so she'll definitely be there. Fujin, you're in charge of making sure Seifer's there." 

"Affirmative." 

"Okay, here's what we'll do," Rinoa said, smiling almost maniacally with glee. "We'll make them dance together! Nothing spells love like a slow dance!" 

Selphie and Fujin exchanged knowing glances as Rinoa spoke. "Um...I don't know if that'll work-" 

"Oh, it'll work!" Rinoa assured them. "I'll MAKE it work!" 

* * *

Dinner had gone well. They ate at a quaint little restaurant owned by a Galbadian couple who had moved to Balamb several years earlier. Sitting in a candle lit booth in a secluded corner of the restaurant gave the couple enough time to soak each other in. 

Then Rinoa had insisted on watching the latest comedy that had been released a week earlier and dragged Squall along with her. While it has been pleasant, Squall had found that Rinoa wasn't paying attention to him as much as he would've liked. Rather, she spent most of the time, laughing on the edge of her seat. 

On the drive back to the Garden, all she could talk about was the movie and how she enjoyed it. She had also made him stop by a grocery store so she could pick up dessert. Ice cream, hot fudge, and whipped cream. Even a few cherries and some plastic bowls and plastic spoons. 

The moment she had said she was up for ice cream that night, Squall's idea of dessert vanished. Vanished until he found his bathtub lined with candles and filled with bubbles and hot water. "Why don't you go in?" she told him with a warm smile. "I'll go prepare your ice cream." 

Filled with anticipation, Squall tore off his clothes and practically dove into the bath tub, expecting Rinoa to join him. Instead, she walked in with the plastic bowls filled with ice cream and toppings and a spoon stabbed into them. She handed him one and turned to walk away. "Wait a second!" he gasped. "Aren't you going to join me!?" 

"Join you?" Rinoa asked, as if the thought never even crossed her mind. "No, why?" 

"I thought that...but...the romantic setting...the tub...the candles..." 

She gave him a questioning look. "I'm not going to join you," she said in a dead pan voice. She shook her head as she turned around and walked out of the bathroom. "Really, Squall...what do you take me for...?" 

Squall stared out the bathroom door as Rinoa exited. There was the sound of something falling into the tub and Squall turned. He hadn't realized that the hand that had been holding the ice cream had tilted. Now, is ice cream was melting in the hot water and bubbles. 

"Rinoa!" he shouted. "My ice cream fell!! It's in the water!!" 

"I'm not falling for that, Squall!" a voice said from his bedroom. 

"I'M SERIOUS!!" 

"Right..." 

Squall leaned his head back against the side of the tub. *This...isn't...fair...* He let out a tired sigh and got up. He grabbed the towel that had been laid out for him and wrapped it around his waist as he blew out the candles and began to drain the tub. 

"Hey, why aren't you in the tub?" a frowning voice said behind him. Squall turned around and saw Rinoa eating her ice cream. "I worked hard on that!" 

"My ice cream fell in it," he mumbled. "It defeats the purpose of coming out of a bathtub clean." 

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Fine...I'll go make you another ice cream." 

"I don't WANT ice cream!" Squall exclaimed. 

"Then what do you want?" Rinoa said. "Should we have gotten pie?" 

"The only thing I want is-" 

"Angelo!" Rinoa gasped suddenly, her eyes widening. Squall stared at her in disbelief. "Oh, no! I forgot to feed her this evening before we left! I'm sorry, I have to go!" 

She turned and put her ice cream on the bathroom counter as she ran out of the room. Squall narrowed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Hyne, you REALLY hate me, don't you?" 

* * *

"Seifer, stop moving!" Quistis frowned as she rubbed the ointment over Seifer's bare back. He was laying on his stomach on his bed, his arms folded under his chin as he relished the feeling of Quistis' hands on his back. 

"I'm not comfortable," Seifer grumbled. "These beds are horrible, you know that." 

"Beggars can't be picky," she scolded as she lifted her hands off of his back and closed the ointment jar. "There...all set for tonight. How does it feel?" 

"Same as always," Seifer shrugged. He rolled over on his back. Quistis was sitting at the edge of the bed, reading the directions on the side of the jar. Grinning, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her down next to him. "Come on...admit it!" 

Quistis let out a low growl and tried to push him away half heartedly. His head was right next to hers as his arm and upper body laid slightly across hers. "Let me go, Seifer." she hissed, flushing slightly as she lifted her hand to adjust her glasses. 

"Not until you admit it." 

"Admit WHAT?" Quistis growled as she turned her head and glared at him viciously. 

"That you like this," he grinned. Quistis continued to glare at him. "What? You think you'll get in trouble for having teacher-student relations?" 

"You're NOT my student." 

"Then we don't have a problem, do we?" Seifer said. He leaned over and kissed Quistis gently on the lips, something she found kind of strange coming from someone like him, but stranger still that she enjoyed it. 

"Seifer..." she growled, pushing him away more. "You'll...you'll hurt your back." she tried to explain as his fingers crept towards her neck and lifted up the silver chain around her neck. 

"You always wear this?" 

"It's a nice necklace..." she trailed off. 

"It looks strange on you without a pendent on it," he told her as he pulled away slightly. Quistis nodded. It did look a bit strange. It was such a thin chain, after all. "Here." 

She turned her head and found a small white box in her face. Her eyes went wide as she looked at it. "What is it?" 

Seifer rolled his eyes. "It's a box." 

"What's IN the box?" 

"Air. Just open the damn thing." he told her in a gruff voice as he sat up next to her. 

Quistis took the box from his hand and sat up on the bed. She looked at him reluctantly as she opened the box. Sapphire eyes went wide as they met a tear shaped sapphire stone pendent. "Oh, Hyne..." she whispered breathlessly. 

Seifer grinned, knowing that was a sign of praise. "I figured it'd would match your eyes..." *Okay, Fujin said it would match your eyes and Raijin suggested the pendent. But let's just pretend they didn't.* 

"Seifer, you didn't have to..." Quistis said with a sad look on her face. She turned to look at him. "Why?" 

"I saw it and it reminded me of you," he shrugged casually. *Actually, I went shopping for hours first, but when I saw it, it did remind me of you...and Squall's jeweler was the one who suggested it to me.* 

"I don't deserve this!" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seifer frowned. "Of course you do!" 

"WHY are you giving it to me?" Quistis asked. 

Seifer struggled to keep the blood from rushing to his face. *Ugh...don't make me say it...* 

"Seifer?" Quistis asked, her voice slightly demanding. 

*Just SHOW her.* his mind ordered. Seifer closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he leaned forward, cupping Quistis' pale face in his left hand and kissing her on the lips. 

Quistis felt her heart pounding in her chest as the warmth crept over her body, slowing filling her with joy and excitement as his arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, drawn into the moment. 

The pendent was forgotten as it's box fell from her hands on to her lap as they reached behind his neck and held him close to her. She could feel the muscles of his back against her finger tips as bare flesh sent sparks where they met hers. A soft hand gently swept away some of her bangs before he pulled away, slowly. 

"I...I don't know if I'm ready for this..." she whispered quietly. 

"Take all the time that you need," he told her reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere." 

"Thank you." 

He smirked. "Anytime," he said. He looked around his messy room nervously as Quistis closed the box and clutched it tightly in her hand. "Thank you..." he mumbled. "For helping me with the medicine...and checking up on me at the infirmary..." 

She smiled slightly and looked back at him. "Well...you ARE my hero," She looked at the box. "How much did this cost?" She asked as she turned it upside down. 

Seifer frowned and shot he an annoyed look. "I didn't leave the price tag on!" 

"Well it happened last time." Quistis retorted. 

"That was RAIJIN not me!" he send defensively. 

"Oh, so you didn't WANT to get me a present. Raijin and Fujin made you." Quistis smirked. 

"Yes. That's it!" Seifer announced. Quistis frowned. *I should've told her that earlier.* 

"Your kiss said otherwise." 

"Maybe you want to try it again just to make sure." he challenged. 

"Nice try." 

"It wasn't a try." 

Quistis merely laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Seifer," she sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Seifer nodded and gave her an amused smile. "You play a hard game, woman," he said as he stood up to walk her to the door. "Tomorrow at the rehearsal," he kissed her forehead slightly as she stood in front of him. "Good night, my princess." 

She lifted her hand to give him a wave good-bye as his door slid open. She walked out, still clutching the box in her hand. She heard the door slid closed and she finally allowed herself to blush. "Good night, my knight." 

* * *

"You look REALLY happy," Selphie said as she sat next to Quistis in the lounge in the library. She smiled widely. "Did you have a good night last night?" 

"Actually, yes," Quistis said casually. "I finished reading Rinoa's final edited draft of her new book." 

Selphie's smile dropped immediately as a shocked looked entered her face. "No! I haven't even gotten it yet! RIN!!!" she gasped as she turned to look at the brunette laying on the couch across from them. 

Rinoa turned her head to her left to look over at Selphie and Quistis from where she was laying. Her head was resting on Squall's lap as he slumped back down against the couch, still not happy with the night before's turn of events. "I only have one edited copy, Selphie," Rinoa assured her. "Quistis is supposed to give you the copy after she was done." 

"How come she got it first?" Selphie pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Because she reads that fastest, next to Zell's girlfriend-" 

"She's already read it, too!?" Selphie gasped in shock. "No fair!" 

"I got it three days ago," Rinoa sighed. "Zell's girlfriend finished it within a day, then she gave it to Quistis, and now you'll get it." 

"I'm next after you, by the way," Zell piped from where he was seated helping Irvine set up the slide projector. "Irvine, are you sure you want to do this again?" 

"Quistis is here this time," Irvine asserted. "I'm sure SHE'LL get it." 

"Okay..." Zell sighed. He took the clicker and Irvine stood to the side, laser pointer in hand. 

"All right," Irvine said. "This time I have included Rinoa's newest book...or the draft I read of it, 'Dark Knight' into my presentation." 

"Irvine, what the hell is this about?" Squall grumbled from his seat. Rinoa had crawled up to sit next to him and get a better view of the presentation. 

"Ahem...Squall, please hold all questions until the presentation is complete," Irvine said, using a professional tone. Squall rolled his eyes. "Thank you. The first slide is the main idea - Rinoa's characters are based on US. Zell, slide two!" 

Zell nodded and pressed the button. The screen was blank. "Um...is that supposed to be there?" he asked. 

Irvine twitched slightly. "Press the FORWARD button...not the BACKWARD button..." Zell nodded and pressed the button again. It was another blank screen. "The OTHER button, Zell." 

"Right, right..." Zell chuckled. He pressed the other button until it came to the slide Irvine wanted. 

"Here we have the names once more...let's look at the names shall we? Stephanie Timlit? Selphie Tilmit? Casey Erept? Quisty Trepe? Noa Carilly? RINOA Heartilly?" Irvine said. "Slide three." 

"Right." Zell pressed the button and the previous screen popped up. 

"You know what, why don't you just give ME the clicker?" Selphie said as she reached over and took it from Zell. 

Irvine was rubbing his forehead, frustrated. "Okay...then we have Dall. His name has four letters. Zell's name has four letters. Maverick Loadem. Does that scream cliched cowboy or not? Zephyr? SEIFER? I mean, come on! That one's so obvious!" 

"So...basically you're saying that Stephanie is based on Selphie, Noa is based on Rinoa, Dall is based on Zell, Zephyr on Seifer, Maverick on you, and Casey on me?" Quistis asked. 

"THANK YOU!" Irvine sighed. "Not to mention that the new character, Leon, is based on Squall." he added. 

"Rinoa?" Quistis asked. "Did you base these characters off of us?" 

A smile drew on her face. "Of course." 

"Ah-hah!" Irvine shouted triumphantly as he pointed at her. "I KNEW it!" 

"If Irvine just asked, I could've told him that." His face fell as he looked at her dumbfoundedly. 

"You're kidding me." 

"You asked everyone but Rinoa," Selphie giggled. "The AUTHOR." 

Irvine's eyes went wide. "You all KNEW!?" he accused. "You all KNEW and you let me carry on with this!?" 

"Yes." Quistis nodded, completely unfazed. 

"WHY?" Irvine gasped. 

Rinoa struggled to keep her laughter inside. "Because...I'm sorry, Irvine," she snickered. "It was just so funny!" 

He just stared at them. "You are all horrible people." 

"If it's any consolation," Rinoa said. "I'll give you a free copy of 'Dark Knight', signed and everything." 

"You think a BOOK will make up for this humiliation?" Irvine snapped, slightly offended. "I went through hours of work to prepare this slide presentation. Not to mention spent 35 gil on having the slides made!" 

"You'll be the first to get it without waiting in line." Rinoa added. 

"..." Irvine stared at her. "I want two." 

"Deal." 

* * *

Squall laid down on his bed, shirtless and wearing loose, drawstring cotton pants as he opened the book to the dog eared page he had marked to save his space. He began to read the second to last chapter of Julia Loire's forth book. There was knock on his door and he frowned. 

"What?" he grumbled, not taking his eyes of the page. 

"Squall, I left something there, can I come in?" Rinoa said from behind the door. 

"Go ahead!" Squall shouted in reply. *These books are addicting...I can't believe Noa actually went out with Zephyr...what the hell was she thinking?* 

The door slid open and Rinoa walked in. Squall was on his back, reading the book that was propped up on his chest. She raised an eyebrow and walked towards him. "Enjoying the book?" 

"Yeah," He nodded, completely forgetting about Irvine's earlier presentation, of which the cowboy had made them sit through it's entirety. He had also forgotten that Rinoa was the writer. "You know, I think that Leon would be a good match for Noa." 

"Really?" Rinoa asked, smiling slightly as she sat next to him on the of his bed. "Why?" 

"I don't know," he shrugged, his eyes not leaving the page. "They seem to fit well together. They're contrast each other, but...it's just a gut feeling. Too bad nothing really happens between them in 'Dark Knight'." 

"Well...they only had once dance," Rinoa smirked. "I think they had good chemistry. Do you have a favorite character?" 

"Yeah," Squall said. "Noa." 

Rinoa beamed a smile. "Why?" she asked, knowingly. 

Squall closed the book and looked at her. He put it on the shelf by his bed and put his arms around her waist, pulling her down against him. "Because she reminds me of you." 

* * *

"Raijin, thanks for letting me borrow this book," Seifer said as he handed the hard cover copy of the latest of Julia Loire's novels back to Raijin. He was standing in the door way. "I don't know why my copy hasn't come in yet." 

"No problem, ya know," Raijin told him. "What did you think of this one?" 

"It's good, but my favorite is still Emerald Kiss," Seifer shrugged. "This one focused too much on Stephanie and Maverick for my taste." 

Raijin nodded and laughed. "I agree! But Dall and Maverick are funny." 

Seifer snorted. "They're idiots," he stated. "Anyway, thanks again." 

"Hey, Seifer," Raijin said. "Fujin wanted to know if you were going to go to the anniversary party with us." 

"Oh THAT..." Seifer grumbled. He had completely forgotten about it. "I'll think about it." 

"She says to hurry because she has to RSVP." Raijin explained. 

Seifer nodded as he turned around and headed back up the hall to his room. "All right. I'll tell her tomorrow then. Good night!" 

"Good night!" Raijin said. He walked back into his room and the door closed. Seifer continued to walk and turned the corner when he saw Quistis walking towards him, holding the same book he had just given back to Raijin. 

"Hey," he said. He lifted his chin towards her. "You read that?" 

"My favorite series," Quistis admitted. She paused and raised an eyebrow. "Do you read Loire's books?" 

"If you're talking about Laguna Loire's _Estharian President_, hell no. If you're talking about Julia Loire's _Gothic Crystal_ series, yes." Seifer shrugged casually. 

"Really?" Quistis said. 

"You never saw those books in my room?" Seifer asked. "My copy of that one got lost in the mail." 

Quistis narrowed her eyes slightly and thought for a moment. 

_Three months earlier... _

Selphie ran into the library holding a large box behind her. "Quisty!" she gasped as she placed the box on the coffee table in front of Quistis. "I found the books! And look they gave us a free one!" 

"Selphie, are you sure that one's free?" Quistis asked, raising an eyebrow. Selphie nodded. 

"Yeah! POSITIVE!" 

"Oh, really?" Quistis said. *I knew I should've checked that order form...* 

"'Night, princess." Seifer said casually as he walked past her. 

"Hey, wait!" Quistis said. 

Seifer stopped and smirked as he turned around. "What? Did I hear you just ask me to wait?" 

She narrowed her eyes. "I just wanted to know...um..." She diverted her eyes. *Know WHAT?* "Uh..." She looked back up at Seifer, who stood there, casually waiting for her to come up with an excuse. Or answer. Whichever one. "Do you have a favorite character?" she asked, lifting up the book. *Do you have a favorite CHARACTER?* she thought to herself lamely. *Oh, Hyne...* 

"What do you think?" he retorted. 

"Let me guess..." Quistis sighed. "Zephyr?" 

"Zephyr?" Seifer said, looking surprised. "Why would I like that smart ass?" 

*Okay, I didn't expect that...* Quistis thought, surprised. "Then who?" 

"Casey," Seifer said as he looked at her as her eyes widened. "She's strong, intelligent, and disciplined. I respect that." 

"Are you...serious...?" *Okay, he HAS to be joking.* 

Seifer grinned. "Of course...besides," he said as he reached over and brushed some of her blond hair away from her face. "I have a thing for blondes." He threw her a superior smirk as he turned and walked away. 

Quistis stood in the hall way, her face heating up slightly. "What a coincidence..." she whispered as she continued to walk in the opposite direction. "So do I." 

* * *

Next Time: Shall We Dance? Rinoa begins a disastrous attempt at getting Quistis and Seifer to dance at Cid and Edea's party. Selphie begins the last leg of publicity, revealing the promo shots to the garden creating a force to be reckoned with in the Garden - FANGIRLS. 


	7. A Few Small Accidents

**My Knight - A Play by R. Heartilly**  
_Chapter Seven: A Few Little Accidents_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken longer than usual. It's crunch time here at school. Finals and final projects are approaching! Thanks for all the positive feed back so far! Much love!!

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

The decorations were up around the tall columns as the finishing touches on the food lined tables were being completed. Edea walked around, making sure all the flowers were prepared correctly and all the tables were prepared for the guests. 

It was then at Rinoa walked in, dressed in a thigh high light blue dress. It was a halter top and she wore matching shoes and her usual necklace around her neck. Edea, who was wearing a long black dress without any sleeves or straps saw her and smiled. 

"Rinoa, what are you doing here so early?" the elder woman asked as she approached the dark haired brunette. 

"I just wanted to know if I could talk to the band for just a moment." Rinoa said. 

Edea gave her a slightly suspicious, but mostly amused look. "Are you and Selphie still playing cupid?" 

"Our job is not done yet, Matron!" Rinoa insisted. Edea merely laughed and nodded. 

"All right, dear," she said. "I'm going to start greeting the guests. But be sure they start soon." 

"I will! Thank you!" Rinoa bowed her head slightly and scurried off across the room. *I hope Selphie's job is going well.* 

* * *

"Wow..." Selphie said as she sat on Quistis' bed. The young instructor walked out of the bathroom wearing a floor length, dark blue dress. It was strapless with sleeves that connected to silver rings on her index finger. There was a medium sized bow that was placed at the small of her back, right over where the back cut of the dress ended. It trailed out in a dark blue layer of cloth right behind her. 

"What do you think?" Quistis asked as she slowly turned around for the petite brunette to see. 

*I think that Seifer's going to fall flat on his face when he sees you!* Selphie thought to herself. "You look GREAT!" 

Quistis let out a relieved sigh. "I hope so..." 

"Are you...expecting someone to come?" Selphie asked, knowingly. Quistis immediately shook her head and narrowed her eyes. 

"Of course not!" Quistis gasped. "It's just that as an instructor...I believe that I should look my best!" 

"I bet..." Selphie giggled. "Okay, let's work on your make up," Selphie stood up, wearing an thin strapped yellow dress that hugged her body and reached her mid thighs. She wore matching yellow heels. Quistis nodded and went to sit on the chair of her vanity. "Hey..." Selphie said as she leaned over. Her hand reached out and touched the thin silver chain around her neck. She followed it to the sapphire tear drop that hung right over her chest. "Where'd you get this?" 

"Oh? This old thing?" Quistis lied. "I just found it...lying around..." 

*From another blond, I bet,* Selphie said, already knowing the truth. However she did notice that Quistis was blushing slightly. "Quisty...are you blushing?" 

"Selphie, just put on the make up already!" Quistis exclaimed, flushing even more. 

The brunette giggled as she nodded and looked over Quistis' make up on the table. The blond had put her hair in an up do, pinning it back with thin metal sticks that had blue crystal beads hanging from the ends of them. 

She placed them in such a way, that they seemed to act like rays of sun light protruding from her golden hair. Her bangs framed her face neatly and were slightly pinned back with silver pins lined with shards of blue crystal. Selphie picked up the powder and opened the case. 

"I'm jealous," Selphie pouted as she began to spread the creamy material over Quistis' pale face. "You have such flawless skin." 

"Oh please, Selphie," Quistis said. "I've seen Fujin's complexion and it's ten times better than mine." 

"I KNOW!" Selphie gasped. "Rinoa and I were just talking about that the other day!" 

"But you know who has REALLY flawless skin," Quistis said. Selphie nodded as they both chorused the answer. "IRVINE!" 

* * *

In the ball room, Irvine sneezed from where he was sitting at their table with Zell and Rinoa. "Are you all right?" Rinoa asked. 

"I knew it was too cold here..." Zell mumbled as he looked around and rubbed his hands against his arms. 

"No, I'm fine," Irvine assured them. He looked over at Zell. "So where's your girlfriend?" 

Zell blushed slightly. "She'll be over later tonight. She has to work a late shift at the library." 

"Aww..." Rinoa frowned. "I feel your pain, Zell. Squall said he had to work over time. But I mean, REALLY, he can't get off on time and he's the commander?" 

"Well, it is going towards promotion time," Irvine said. "You know he wants that captain position pretty bad." 

"Desperately," Rinoa said, rolling her eyes. "He couldn't stop talking about it when he found out he was in the running." 

"No way," Zell said. "Squall couldn't stop TALKING? Are we talking about the same guy?" 

"Hmm...let me rephrase that," Rinoa shrugged. "I meant he mentioned it between long periods of silence." 

"Oh...okay..." Irvine said. He looked around the ball room. "I wonder where the others are?" 

"Oh, I'm sure they're just getting ready." Rinoa smiled. 

* * *

"Seifer!?" Fujin shouted as she knocked on the door for the billionth time. She looked at the thin silver watch on her wrist and frowned. 

Raijin stepped in, dressed in his formal SeeD uniform and knocked on the door. "Seifer! The party's started, ya know!" Raijin said loudly. 

Fujin was dressed in a long, floor length white dress with high collar and no sleeves. She had long white gloves and even her eye patch was white to match. "Getting late!" she shouted. 

"Party? What party?" they heard Seifer say. The door slid open to reveal the tall blond wearing a white tank top and loose pants. "What are you two so dressed up for?" he asked incredulously. 

"Anniversary party!" Fujin gasped. She lifted the invitation in her hand and showed it to me. "REMEMBER!?" 

"Anniversary party...?" Seifer asked as he lifted the ivory color invitation and read it. "Cid and Edea's 20th Anniversary...oh yeah..." 

Fujin began to panic slightly as she looked at her watch. "Get ready!" she insisted. 

"Eh...it's too late now," Seifer shrugged, handing her back the invitation. "Just tell them I send my regards or something." 

Fujin turned to Raijin. "Uh...wait!" Raijin gasped. 

"What?" Seifer asked, pausing before turning around and heading back into his room. 

"Quistis there!" Fujin burst out. Seifer stared at her in disbelief and raised an eyebrow. 

"So...?" Seifer asked. "Why should I care?" 

Fujin rolled her eyes. *Denial...* she thought to herself. *Needs help...* Raijin's mind was running, trying to find a way to get the tall blond male to join them. 

"We just thought that you'd like to go, ya know," Raijin said. "She'll be in a formal gown, ya know. And...uh..." 

"Fans!" Fujin gasped, nodding her head. 

"Right!" Raijin said. "She has a large fan base, ya know. Cadets and SeeDs and some instructors will be all over her, ya know." 

Seifer froze in his spot and Fujin hid her smirk, knowing they hit the correct nerve. "Dancing, too..." Fujin added. 

The mental images began to run through Seifer's mind. First it was just Quistis. Then it was Quistis dancing with other SeeDs. Then it was Quistis dancing with that Instructor he hated that he knew liked Quistis. 

_"Oh, instructor Trepe! I'm madly in love with you!" the brainless sap of an instructor would admit as he tried to get Quistis to dance with him. _

"Gasp!" Quistis would say. "I can't! I'm already in love with Seifer!" 

"But I love you more!" the other instructor would say. "Run away with me forever!" 

"If my beloved Seifer doesn't come tonight," Quistis would reply as she'd look longingly towards the door. "I will run away with you because he doesn't care for me! Oh, life! Why are you so cruel as to rip my wonderful Seifer from my arms!" 

Seifer frowned as his imagination ran away with him momentarily. "Seifer!" Fujin shouted. He was staring out past the two of them as they looked at him questioningly. "SEIFER!" Fujin shouted once more. 

The blond snapped back into attention and turned to them. "I'll meet you there in ten minutes!" 

Within a second, he was back inside his room and he door and slid closed behind him. Fujin let out a relieved sigh. *Plan Commencing...* 

* * *

Squall walked into the gorgeously decorated ballroom and frowned. *Okay, the money for this better not have come from the Garden funds...* he thought to himself as he looked around. 

"Squall!" a voice shouted. He turned to his left and saw Irvine and Zell sitting at their table, with glasses of clear liquid in them. Zell waved his arm in the air and Squall nodded as he walked over to them. 

"Have you two seen Rinoa?" he asked. Squall, like many of the male SeeDs there was dressed in formal SeeD attire. 

"We saw her wandering around a few minutes ago," Irvine said as he lifted his drink up to his lips. "She said something about talking to the band..." 

"Do you know which way she went?" Squall asked. 

"That way." Irvine and Zell chorused. Squall raised an eyebrow. They were pointing in opposite directions. 

"No, I saw her go towards the balcony." Irvine insisted. 

"No, she was heading towards the food." Zell countered. Irvine shook his head. 

"You only THINK she went towards the food," Irvine counter. Zell rolled his eyes and Irvine looked up at Squall. "Why don't you just wait around here? She'll come back to the table in a bit." 

"I think I can find her on my own," Squall assured them as his blue eyes scanned the semi-crowded ball room. The music was already starting the background. "I'll start by the band." 

"We'll tell her you're looking for her!" Zell assured him as the brunette walked away. 

"Oh hey..." Irvine said. He looked over to his right and Zell turned his head. Rinoa was heading towards the door way. The opposite direction that Squall had wandered off to. "Opps..." 

"Should we tell him?" Zell asked. Irvine shrugged. 

"Nah, he'll find her on his own," Irvine said. He looked back at Zell. "Now...I was at his website yesterday, right? And I found some rumors about Rin's new book." 

"Dark Knight?" Zell asked. Irvine shook his head as he leaned forward. 

"No...the one she's supposedly working on right now," Irvine said. "Anyway, I'm thinking that it's going to go deeper with the Noa-Leon relationship. But I have issues with her representations of me." 

Zell raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I though it was right on. Maverick is just like you." 

Irvine shook his head. "Rin's books portray me...er...Maverick, as a play boy who flirts with any female that walks by." 

"Hi, Irvine!" a group of girls chorused as they walked behind Zell. Irvine shot them a dead sexy smirk and winked. 

"Ladies..." he said with a smile. They giggled as they rushed off. Zell rolled his eyes. 

"Oh yeah...it's such a digression of character..." Zell mumbled. 

"EXACTLY. That's what I'm say," Irvine insisted. "Anyway, I think the Noa-Leon relationship might get more involved in the next book. But I'm still waiting to see what happens between Maverick and Stephanie. What do you think?" 

Zell squinted his eyes at Irvine. "I think you're obsessed with the book." 

"I am not, Dall!" Irvine retorted. 

Zell gave him a strange, questioning look. "Did you just call me Dall?" 

"..." Irvine paused and leaned back against his chair. He looked at his drink and lifted it up to his mouth, chugging it back down. "I think I need to take a break from reading them." 

Zell nodded. "Yeah..." 

"Hey, guys!" The two looked up from where they were sitting and smiled as Selphie ran towards the table and stopped. She put her arms behind her and grinned. "So where is everyone?" 

"Squall is looking for Rinoa and Rinoa is wandering around." Zell reported. 

"Hey...whose that?" Irvine said, motioning to the young woman standing a few feet behind Selphie. Selphie turned around and smiled brightly. 

It seemed that Quistis had been caught by another instructor and was currently trying to worm her way out of a conversation. "I'll get her," Selphie said. She walked over to Quistis and looped her arm through Quistis'. The blond looked over, surprised at first, but letting out a somewhat relieved smile as she saw Selphie. "Hello, Instructor!" the petite brunette said with a wide smile. "Quistis has yet to put her things at our table. If you'll excuse us, I'm sure she'll speak to you in a moment." 

Without another word, Selphie tugged Quistis away towards their table where Zell was snickering. Irvine stood up, followed by Zell and smirked at Quistis. "I'll be damned...Quisty, is that you?" 

"Who did you think it was?" Quistis told him, rolling her eyes. Irvine chuckled. 

"I must say, you look absolutely stunning tonight," Irvine said, allowing his eyes to go up and down Quistis' body. "Very nice..." 

Selphie raised an eyebrow as their eyes met and he gave her a sheepish smile. "You never change, do you?" Selphie asked in a dead pan voice. Irvine merely chuckled and shrugged. 

"Man, Quistis' fan club is going to freak out when they see her," Zell said as they all took their seats around the table. "You better hide." 

Quistis shrugged. "I was hoping that they weren't invited to this," Quistis said. "So where are Cid and Edea? I want to wish them congratulations." 

Zell pointed out to the dance floor where the old man and his beautiful young looking wife were dancing around. "They haven't left." 

"Aww..." Selphie said enviously as she leaned over the table and put her chin on her hands. "That's so cute! I want to grow up to be an old couple!" 

"I'm sure you will be," a voice said behind them. The two girls turned around and saw Rinoa walking towards them. "You guys are late." 

"Selphie wouldn't stop piling on the make up," Quistis sighed. "I feel like I'm wearing a mask." 

"Hey!" Selphie pouted. "You said it looked good!" 

"I'm not complaining that it doesn't look good. I'm complaining that it's heavy." Quistis corrected. Selphie rolled her eyes. 

"Fine..." 

"Did you guys get something to eat first?" Rinoa said. "The food is hardly being touched! Edea's going to be very unhappy if we don't start eating the food." 

"You heard her," Zell said as he stood up immediately. "We must eat! I'm sure it could be the best present we can give them." 

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "You didn't bring them a gift, did you?" 

"Uh...was I supposed to?" Zell asked casually. 

Rinoa merely giggled. "Anyway, have you guys seen Squall?" 

"Actually, the commander was wandering around looking for you," Irvine said. "I'm sure you'll find him if you keep wandering." 

"You're right," Rinoa nodded as she looked past them and into the crowd. "Anyway, I'll let you guys go for now. I'm going to try to find Squall." 

"All right! See you later!" the others waved as Rinoa turned around and headed back into the crowd. 

As she turned, she saw Fujin and Raijin enter. *Oh, good! I thought they weren't going to come...* she thought to herself as she wove through the crowds. 

Squall turned around, just in time to catch a fleeting glimpse of who he hoped was Rinoa dressed in light blue. He looked around and mentally swore. He was all the way across the dance floor. *Oh, Hyne...* he thought to himself tiredly. Squall began to rush forward. 

"Ah! Commander Leonheart!" a voice boomed behind him. 

*Oh, Hyne no...you have to be kidding me...* he thought to himself as he slowly turned around. "Instructor..." he trailed off. *I hate you.* "Enjoying the evening?" 

Meanwhile, across the room, Rinoa finally reached Raijin and Fujin. "So?" the brunette said. "Where is he?" 

"Late," Fujin said. "Will come." 

"As long as he comes," Rinoa said with a heavy breath. "Okay...as soon as he gets here, we can start." 

"Hasn't the party already started, ya know?" Raijin asked, completely ignorant to the underlying plot hatched by the sorceress. 

"Uh...hey, Raijin, did you eat it?" Rinoa said as she pointed to the buffet table laid out. "You better grab something to eat before Zell eats it all!" 

"Yeah...eat!" Fujin said. She turned Raijin around and pushed him forward. 

Confused, the big man stumbled forward and shook his head. "Crazy women, ya know..." he sighed to himself as he headed towards the table. 

"Okay..." Rinoa said as Raijin was out of hearing range. "Fujin, you wait for Seifer. Take him to sit at the table with the others. I'll go and get the rest ready." 

"Affirmative!" Fujin nodded. Rinoa gave her a thumbs up sign and quickly melted back into the crowd. 

Just as she disappeared, an out of breath and panting Squall finally managed to squeeze his way through. "Fujin!" he gasped as he saw the white haired woman. "Have you seen Rinoa?" 

"That way." Fujin said, pointing in the direction where Rinoa had vanished. 

"Thanks!" the brunette gasped. He seemed to take a deep breath before he headed into the crowd. 

Fujin shook her head and stood by the doorway, ready to catch Seifer and steer him towards the table with the others the moment he stepped through the door. Her eye scanned the area. Quistis was already sitting at the table with Selphie, plates of food in front of them. 

Further behind them, Zell was piling food on to his plate and Irvine was standing next to him, seemingly alternating between scolding him and smiling at girls who passed. Even Raijin was walking along the bar, holding up a white plate. 

"Out of my way!" a familiar voice grumbled to her right. She turned around and smirked. Her prey had arrived. 

"Seifer!" she said as she waved her hand. 

"Yo! Fujin," Seifer said as he walked over. Sharply dressed in a pure black suit with a dar colored, open collared hunter green shirt and black tie, he suddenly attracted a lot of attention. "Where's Raijin?" 

"Eating!" Fujin said. "To table!" 

"Huh? Yeah, sure," The blond nodded and followed the white haired woman to the table. Immediately, his eyes landed on the slim blond sitting next to the petite brunette. *Well...coming here is officially worth it.* 

"Arrived!" Fujin stated as she stood by the table. 

Selphie and Quistis turned around. Selphie nearly choked on the piece of bread she was eating as she saw Seifer standing there. "Who are you trying to impress!?" she choked out as she reached for water. 

"Obviously not you," Seifer grumbled. He looked over at Quistis, who seemed to be desperately avoiding eye contact. "Quistis." 

"Seifer." she replied casually. 

Selphie and Fujin exchanged looks. *Okay...* Selphie's green eyes scanned the crowd. Rinoa was walking across the room from them. *Okay, they're both here.* 

"Whoa, Seifer actually came?" a mocking voice said as Irvine and Zell returned to the table, food piled on their plates. 

"We have to actually sit with these idiots?" Seifer snorted arrogantly. "No way." 

"Seifer, stop complaining and sit down." Quistis snapped, annoyed. 

The other blond merely smiled and looked down at her. "Is that an invitation?" 

"It's an order from your instructor." 

"If I remember correctly, you're not my instructor." 

"Just sit down." Quistis said sharply as she returned to her food. Selphie couldn't help but smile as she noticed the blue eyed blonde's blush as the green eyed blond sat to her right. 

Selphie looked at Fujin, who nodded and headed towards the buffet table to get herself something to eat. She looked over her shoulder casually to make sure no one at the table was looking. Quickly, she scanned the area for Rinoa and caught her walking towards the band. 

The brunette turned her head and saw Fujin. As their eyes met, Fujin gave her a subtle nod and Rinoa nodded as well. The white haired woman watched as the sorceress marched towards the band. A few steps behind her was a seemingly frustrated SeeD Commander. 

Squall had seen Rinoa walking and immediately went after her. She was just a few feet away from him. Merely a few steps. She had even paused for a moment before continuing. Squall was pushed up against the wall by the crowd of guests and frowned as he ended up rubbing up against the side of the wall. 

Suddenly, he felt himself behind held back. He stopped and turned around, noticing that his sleeve had been caught on an exposed nail. He looked up and saw that the nail had been placed their to hold down the large banner that said 'Congratulations Cid and Edea'. 

Grumbling, he tugged at his sleeve. He took a step back to try to untangle it from his sleeve and frowned. *Could this GET any worse...?* he thought to himself. He let out a low growl and tugged on his shirt. 

As Rinoa reached the band, the large banner that had been hanging with the words 'Congratulations Cid and Edea', fell. As a few people out gasps, she turned around, but shrugged, assuming it was nothing. "Okay...do you guys think you can play the song now?" Rinoa asked. 

"Of course, Miss Heartilly!" the band leader said. He looked over at his companions and raised his baton. 

As the slow dance started, Rinoa looked over to the lighting crew and raised her arms. The head guy nodded and smiled as he dimmed the lights. Everyone let out gasps of pleased surprise as soft colors swirled around the dance floor. 

"Irvine!" Selphie said, realizing the cue. "Let's dance!" 

"Huh?" Irvine asked, confused as Selphie grabbed his hand and was dragged off in the crowd. 

"Dance!" Fujin insisted. Raijin looked slightly confused. "NOW." Fujin threatened in a low voice. Immediately, the man dropped what he was doing and headed to the dance floor with Fujin. 

Zell was the only one left at the table with Seifer and Quistis when a familiar pig tailed girl tapped his shoulder. "Hi, Zell...I'm sorry I'm late." she said with a disappointed frown. 

"No! No! It's fine! I'm just glad you made it!" Zell said with a warm smile. He took her hand as he stood up. "C'mon...let's dance!" 

"Okay!" the brunette smiled as Zell took her hand and lead her to the group in the center of the ball room. 

Quistis mentally swore. *Great...I'm alone with Seifer...If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn this was planned...* She narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked around. *Where IS Rinoa, anyway?* 

"Hyne, what a waste of time..." Seifer grumbled. He leaned back against his chair and crossed his arms. "How long is this going to last?" 

"Just shut up and enjoy it." Quistis sighed. She looked over at him just as he turned to look at her. Immediately, she flushed and turned her head away. 

Seifer smirked. The light shone from something that was hanging on her neck and a warmer, amused smile caressed his lips. He raised his hand and caressed the chain on her neck, sending fire through Quistis' body. 

"Like it?" 

"It goes with the dress." she stated casually. 

Seifer smiled, amused. He looked back on to the dance floor. "So...why aren't you dancing?" 

"I'm not dancing with you." 

"I didn't ask you." He replied coolly. 

"..." Quistis blushed more. "Good." 

Seifer turned his head away from her. Rinoa frowned as she watched them from where she was hiding behind the column next to the punch bowl. *This is going no where fast...* she thought to herself. *Okay...well...time to put in the wild card!* 

She scurried forward and tripped over her feet slightly. She let out a quiet yelp as she lunged forward and grabbed the edge of the table to keep her steady. Unfortunately, that also knocked down the punch bowl. Mentally swearing, Rinoa pretended she didn't do it and ran off. 

Squall had been just a few feet behind her, his hair a complete mess from when the cloth banner fell on him. He saw her about to fall and ran forward. She had caught herself in time, but he hadn't. He didn't see the spilled punch in the dim lighting and slipped. 

"Instructor!" Rinoa said, waving to the short, balding man she knew had a crush on Quistis. She paused in her step as she could've sworn she heard Squall's voice. She shook it off and smiled. "Hello!" 

Back at the table, Seifer turned his head just in time to see the instructor he hated walking towards them. Behind thick glasses, the instructor was eyeing innocent little Quistis with an almost predatory gaze. 

*Hell fucking no!* Seifer thought to himself. He stood up quickly, gaining Quistis' attention. 

"Seifer...?" she asked, questioningly. "Are you all right?" 

"Let's practice that dance scene," Seifer said, obviously lying. "Right now!" 

Quistis looked surprised. "Are you sure?" 

He offered his hand and nodded. "Let's go...before the song's over." She looked at his hand unsurely and slowly nodded. She lifted her blue gloved hand and placed it in his warm, larger out. He helped her up and pulled her close to him as he looked over his shoulder and sent a taunting smirk at the other instructor. 

Deviously, the dark haired sorceress smirked. *Excellent...* she said. "Now...the final step to end this beautiful, PERFECTLY EXECUTED evening!" 

She walked towards the balcony to send the final signal. She had taken money out of her own pocket for this specific moment. Making sure no one was behind her, she couldn't help but smile. Selphie looked past Irvine and smiled from ear to ear as she saw Seifer put his arms around Quistis, seeming completely confident, but still nervous. Quistis, even under the dim lighting, could be seen as blushing as she put her arms casually around Seifer's neck. 

The music seemed to pick up again, to stay at the music that they were playing in order to give the couples a longer time to dance. *I swear...it's like it's planned...* Quistis continued to think to herself. 

"You look good in blue," Seifer told her. "Better than Rinoa." 

Quistis smiled slightly. "Is that a compliment?" 

"Take it as it is," Seifer shrugged. "But you look nice." 

"Just nice?" she prodded, expecting him to scowl. Seifer merely rolled his eyes. 

"You look beautiful. There. I said it," Seifer told her. Quistis blushed furiously and diverted her eyes. He looked down at her. "You look like a real princess..." he added softly. 

He bent his head lower and pressed it against hers. Quistis closed her eyes and leaned against his body. "You look like a real knight." she replied quietly. 

"Only for you..." he assured her softly as his warm breath brushed against ear. "Princess..." 

They were dancing in a slow, small circle, amongst crowds of guests. But at that moment, it was like they were the only people there. *Thank HYNE Seifer knows how to slow dance...* 

*Thank HYNE I remembered how to slow dance...* Seifer thought to himself as he caught the scent of Quistis' subtle perfume. His arms tightened around her and he closed his eyes. 

In the balcony, Rinoa smiled as she watched them. She walked over to the corners of the balcony, where she had hidden a flare to act as a signal to the fire works people she had hired. She reached behind a large potted plant and pulled out a flare. She lit it with a fire spell and waved it in the air. 

In the distance, she saw another flare reply and she blew out her flare. She smiled as she tossed the now useless object behind her. Squall, at that moment, was walking on to the balcony, got hit in the eye with the object. "Rinoa!" he gasped loudly. 

Unfortunately for him, the fire works choose to go off at that moment and his shout was drowned out by the sound of loud booms in the distance. Rinoa stepped back and admired her work. "I wish Squall were here..." she sighed. She frowned sadly. "I haven't seen him all night..." 

She took another step back and ran into the large potted plant. It fell backwards, unnoticed by the sorceress. Squall turned around and blinked his injured eye open just as the large vase toppled over him. "AH!" 

Rinoa sighed as she turned around and headed back into the ball room, completely unaware of the fallen vase. "I could almost hear him now..." 

Quistis looked up and paused in her dancing as the lights grew even dimmer. Beautiful flashes of colored light burst above them. Through the glass ball room ceiling, the brilliant lights glowed against her pale skin as she turned her head to look at him. 

Seifer studied her profile as the colors danced in her eyes. He smiled slightly as he caught the smile on her lips. Behind them, the music was drowned out by the continuous sound of fire works outside the Garden. 

To their right, Cid and Edea were gushing about how beautiful the fire works were and Cid said that the children must've planned it as a present. Selphie jumped up and down in Irvine's arms as she pointed to the colored lights as Zell swept down for a quick kiss on his girlfriend's lips. 

"I have a mission coming up," Seifer said as turned his head and looked up at the sky. "It's my final project." 

Quistis' eyes went wide as she turned to look at him. "You're going for SeeD?" 

He shrugged out a nod. "Wish me luck?" 

She nodded slowly. "Of course," she said. "Congratulations." 

He chuckled and turned to look at her. "For what?" he asked casually. 

"In advance," Quistis said. She looked around warily, making sure that everyone else was watching the fire works. She leaned up wards so that her lips were by his hears. "I know you'll make it." She whispered quietly as she gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. 

Seifer felt himself turning red, but quickly tried to suppress it. He looked down at her and Quistis had resumed watching the fire works. He stroked her hair back gently. "Thanks," he said. Slowly, the lights began to brighten again and they instinctively took a step back from each other. Seifer stretched his arms back and yawned. "Well...I got what I came for!" he said. 

Quistis raised an eyebrow and slowly narrowed her eyes as couples began to dance a more formal dance around them. Seifer let her go and stepped away from her, turning his back towards her and heading to the door. "What exactly did you come for?" she asked, slightly disappointed. 

He turned around and threw her a smirk. "I think you know." he said. Quistis let out a slight scoff as he turned back around and waltzed out the door. 

*Idiot...* she thought to herself as she watched him leave. *Even I know that there isn't a dance scene in the play.* 

* * *

"Thank you everyone for coming!" Rinoa said as she stood on a little platform in front of the Garden's entrance. "My name is Rinoa Heartilly and I'm the director and writer of Balamb Garden's first ever benefit play, 'My Knight'." 

A large crowd had gathered as the final leg of publicity had started. Selphie, Zell, and Irvine were running through the crowds handing out fliers to the play. They featured a large group picture of the cast, with Quistis and Seifer in their costumes, standing with their backs against each other. 

"This is so exciting!" Selphie piped joyfully. "I can't believe we're THIS close to the play!" 

"I know! Isn't it exciting!?" Zell added. 

Rinoa was finishing up her speech on the podium. "Now, we'd like to extend a whole hearted invitation to Balamb to come watch 'My Knight'! A play by R. Heartilly!" She raised her hand and Raijin nodded. He tugged on a rope and behind her the heavy black cloth fell and revealed a massive sign. 

"Oh my HYNE!" Someone screamed. 

Immediately, shouts and cheers could be heard as the large poster was revealed. Standing by some of the other main casts members to the side, Seifer and Quistis' eyes went wide as they saw representations of themselves. 

Standing against a black back ground was a upper body shot of Seifer and Quistis, holding hands and looking longingly into each other's eyes while behind them, shadows of other characters loomed over, as if threatening to break them apart. The title was in large white letters at the top while a small sentence was below it, describing the play. 

"The only thing stronger than a knight's duty to his country is his love." Irvine said as he read the sign. 

"And now! We'll have an early autograph session featuring our two lead actors, Mr. Seifer Almasy and Miss Quistis Trepe!" Rinoa said. She began to clap her hands as she looked over at where Quistis and Seifer stood up. Seifer seemed confident and soaked up all the attention as Quistis smiled weakly at the group. 

"Buy them now!" Zell's girlfriend shouted from a small stand by where Raijin was standing. "Promotional pictures as well as tickets!!" 

As if called magically, a horde of Balamb Garden students rushed forward to buy the tickets. Almost overwhelming Zell's girlfriend had Fujin not been there to control the mob. Rinoa smiled and went to speak to some influential members of the community. 

"Here are your copies!" Selphie said as she handed Seifer and Quistis to large, dark envelopes. "Official copies and some originals of the photos! Let me get you guys some pens..." 

"Zell!" Irvine shouted. "Help me get the autograph line straight!" He waved over the spiky haired blond who was about to go to his girlfriend. The two and Raijin began to help form the line in front of Quistis and Seifer. 

"That's a good picture of me..." Seifer mused to himself as he flipped through the set he was given. "I'm pretty damn hot." 

"Oh, you wish..." Quistis sighed. She looked through her own. She saw copies of her pictures with Seifer. *Okay...so he is...* 

"Not bad yourself, Quisty," Seifer smirked as he glanced over at her pile. "Looking pretty good there." 

"You're starting to sound like Irvine." 

"I was trying to be nice," Seifer frowned. "No need to say such mean things." Quistis merely shook her head and put her pictures back into the envelope. 

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Selphie said as she swept past them, tossing them some black markers as she headed towards the front of the line. 

"Bring them forward!" Seifer shouted. "I'm always ready to face my adoring public!" 

* * *

Rinoa sat on the small of Squall's back. Her small hands rubbed his tense shoulders soothingly as she smiled. "Squall...where did you get all these bruises? I though you weren't supposed to into the Training Room this week..." 

*I got them chasing you around the other night...* he wanted to say. Instead he replied. "Don't worry about them. I'll be fine." 

"Anyway, you'll be glad to know that we're already pulling a profit. The sale of tickets started today and we made quite a bit." she said as her hands moved down and traced the muscles along his shoulder blades. 

"I'm glad," he admitted. "Are you sure a benefit dinner afterwards is necessary?" 

"Those who sponsored us should be given thanks," Rinoa informed him as she leaned down and kissed a particularly large bruise. "Hyne, Squall...you have have to be more careful." 

"I know..." he grumbled tiredly. His arms were tiredly at his sides as his head rested on his pillow. "Hey, Rinoa..." 

"Yeah?" she said as she began to cast cure spells on larger bruises. 

"How long do you plan on staying at the Garden?" he asked quietly. 

Rinoa's hand movements slowed. "Why...?" she asked quietly. "Do you want me to help with another play?" 

"No...no..." he mumbled. He began to roll over and Rinoa moved to the side of his bed. She looked down at him with worried eyes. "I'm just wondering...how long do you plan to stay at the Garden." 

Her brown eyes looked away. "As long as you want me here..." she said softly. "If you don't want me here-" 

"If I wanted you to stay here forever..." he trailed off. "Would you?" 

Her head snapped up to look at him. "Of course," she said meaningfully as she took his hands. "Of course I would!" 

Squall lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed her ring finger. "Good..." he said. He closed his eyes and kissed her finger once more. "Just...good..." 

* * *

Quistis walked through the empty hallway from her office. She had just finished grading the day before's tests. *Today has been quite interesting...* she thought to herself with a smile. 

She had no idea she had so many admirers in the garden until a pile of love notes had been placed next to her at the autograph session. Seifer didn't seem to happy about them, but tried to hide it quite well. He also had quite a following as several SeeD cadets began to gush about him. 

She sighed. *They're just a bunch of admirerers...* she thought to herself. *I'm sure Seifer wouldn't...why am I even thinking about that? They're not a threat! They have nothing that I want that can be threatened!* 

The tall blond stopped and shook her head. She clutched the note book she was holding to her chest tightly as she took a deep breath. Quistis continued to walk down the lighted hall way to her dorm room when she heard voices up ahead. 

She instantly recognized the sounds of praise and smiled. Then she heard the voice of the one they were praising. "Of course, I'm good," a deep, all to familiar voice said. "I AM the lead, after all!" 

A few people laughed and Quistis tilted her head to the side. She walked quickly and turned the corner. 

* * *

The black haired SeeD Cadet, a random fan, rushed up to him as he was walking to Quistis' room to drop by for a visit. "I'm your biggest FAN, Mr. Almasy!" the cadet had told him. 

He merely laughed and said that it was only natural. Before he knew it, she had reached up and kissed him. Her thin lips pressed against his as his heart stopped. Seifer's emerald eyes went wide in shock as he blinked helplessly. He honestly didn't know what he should do. 

However, he did hear the note book drop. He looked over to his left and paled. Without a second thought, he shoved the dark haired SeeD Cadet away and reached out towards the blond instructor who had been standing there. "Quistis-" 

She shook her head, horrified as her sapphire eyes filled with tears behind clear glasses. "You're such a good actor, aren't you?" she told him bitterly. 

The words cut through him as he watched her turn and run down the hall. "Quistis, wait! I can explain!" Seifer winced at the cliched words he had just spoken. 

In tears, Quistis ran down the hall towards the elevators. She pressed the button until the doors open and she got inside. Through the glass sides, she could see Seifer running towards her, frantically waving her note book the air to stop her. She merely turned her head away. 

"How could you...?" Quistis frowned. "It was all an act...I'm so stupid..." 

"Quistis!" Seifer was shouting. He watched her turn away and he stopped waving her note book. It fell to his side as his arms dropped. He closed his eyes tightly and put his head down. When he opened his eyes, he saw something peeking from inside the cover of her note book. He bent down slowly and pulled out the small promo picture. The rarest one where he and Quistis were kissing. "Quistis..." he whispered quietly. "It's not what you think..." 

* * *

Next Time: ANGST? Of course not. This is supposed to be a comedy. Anyway, Quistis finds a new reason to up her acting a notch as bitterness fills her. Meanwhile, Seifer's acting goes down the drain and it's up to Rinoa and her fellow conspirators to find out what's going on. 


	8. Fools

**My Knight - A Play by R. Heartilly**  
_Chapter Eight: Fools_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: I have no finals tomorrow, I'm done with studying for the day. So I'm writing this...around nine thirtyish. I SHOULD be studying, but I'm tired and need to let out some stress. So here's a chapter! It's a little more serious than most.

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"Hunter..." the princess whispered in a raspy voice as her tearful, squinted eyes looked up at Nida, who was playing the role of Hunter. "Where's Aiden...?" 

Nida squinted his eyes slightly and shook his head. "Ileana...I don't know how to tell you this..." he trailed off. He turned his head away and Quistis' blue eyes went wide. 

"No..." she whispered. She began to shake her head from side to side tiredly. "No...you're lying...he didn't really...he wouldn't have..." 

Wedge, who was playing the role of another knight bit his bottom lip. He leaned down and helped Quistis sit up on the prop hospital bed that Irvine had built. "We have to leave. Before the other guards wake." 

"Where is he!?" Quistis gasped weakly. She nearly tumbled over and Nida and Wedge held her up to keep her from falling over. Her eyes turned to either of them. "He didn't come, did he?" 

"No, princess..." Nida whispered regretfully. "I'm sorry." 

Quistis turned her head away and took a deep breath, trying to get her tears under control. "No..." she said in a shaking voice. "I'M sorry..." she held her hands up and held on to their offered arms as they helped her up on her feet and steadied her. "Take me back to Harbor...take me away from here..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Away from him..." 

Rinoa was leaning forward on her director's chair, watching with intent scrutiny. "Megaphone," she mumbled. Selphie, who was sitting in a smaller Assistant Director's chair, handed her the megaphone. Rinoa took it and lifted it to her mouth. "Excellent work people!" she announced loudly. "Let's take a five! Irvine, set up scene fifteen! Fujin! FUJIN!!" 

Rinoa turned her head around, still talking into the megaphone as she did so. Selphie winced as it was blasted into her ear, momentarily deafening her. "Here!" a voice shouted to their left. 

"Ah!" Rinoa put the megaphone down. "Go get Seifer! Tell him it's his turn on stage!" Fujin nodded and headed towards the main part of the garden to get Seifer from where he had been left putting on his costume in one of the bathrooms. Rinoa's brown eyes scanned the sparsely populated stage for her lead actress. "Quistis!" the brunette shouted. She grabbed the megaphone. "Quistis, can I see you for a moment!" 

The tall blond turned around and walked over. "Yes, Rinoa?" she asked as she approached the seated brunette. 

"Quistis-" she began, the megaphone still up to her lips. 

"The megaphone, Rin..." the blond said as she winced. 

Rinoa put the megaphone down and smiled. "Like I was saying," she said casually. "I just wanted to tell you that you acting has drastically improved. What's with the big change?" 

"Hmm?" Quistis feigned innocence. "Nothing!" she giggled. "I just thought I should put it up a notch." 

"You're more than equal to Seifer now," Rinoa said. Quistis tried to keep a smile on her face, but the director still noticed the flash of pain go through her blue eyes. *Hmm... let's test this...* "I mean, the chemistry on stage between you two was great before, but now...it'll be amazing!" Immediately, there was that flash of pain again and Rinoa made a mental note. 

"Thank you, Rinoa," Quistis said in a more professional voice. "I'll try to keep up the hard work." 

"Great!" Rinoa said. She lifted up the megaphone and carefully turned it away from Quistis. "All right! Everyone prepare for scene fifteen! Quistis, back on stage! Seifer! SEIFER!!" 

"I'm right here," a grumbling voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Fujin nudging her head towards the tall blond male. He looked slightly worn out, the arrogant spark in his eyes gone and replaced with a dull look. "Let's get this over with." 

"Seifer, are you all right?" Selphie asked, noticing the weary look on the older man. The blond nodded. 

"Of course I am!" he snapped loudly. He tossed his script to Fujin and then waltzed up the stage to stand across it from Quistis. 

Rinoa and Selphie exchanged looks and Rinoa reluctantly lifted the megaphone to her mouth. "Scene fifteen! Action!" 

Seifer staggered in from stage right, his body tired looking. Rinoa narrowed her eyes. From years of performing arts, she could sense when something was wrong. And something was definitely wrong. Quistis ran half way across the stage and stopped in the center. She paused, an emotionally torn look on her face. 

Seifer looked up as he fell to his knees less than three paces from her. "Ileana..." he began. Rinoa dropped her megaphone. "I'm sorry." His voice was tried, almost emotionless. It wasn't projected and Rinoa could barely hear it. 

"Stop!" Rinoa shouted immediately. She jumped off her chair. "Stop! Stop it right now!" 

"What's wrong?" Quistis asked as Rinoa climbed the steps and stood between them. 

The brunette knelt down in front of Seifer and studied his face. "Bags under your eyes, taunt complexion...you haven't been sleeping!" she deduced. 

Seifer growled and scrambled to get up. "I'm FINE!" he snapped loudly. 

"You know we have practice today! Why didn't you get enough sleep?" Rinoa demanded. "That's not like you!" 

"You don't know what's like me!" Seifer growled back at her bitterly. "You don't know me!" 

Rinoa rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "All right...you want to act? Fine. But I better start seeing some real emotion soon..." she mumbled. She jumped off the edge of the stage and swiftly walked back to her chair. She grabbed her megaphone from Selphie, who had picked it up. "Start again! ACTION!" 

The two actors repeated the movements and Seifer fell back on his knees. "Quistis," he pleaded loudly enough just for Rinoa to hear. "I'm sorry..." 

"Rin..." Selphie mumbled nervously. 

"Shh...I know..." Rinoa said. She narrowed her eyes and focused on her two stars. "Let's just see how this turns out..." 

Selphie nodded reluctantly. Quistis waited for Rinoa to yell stop or cut, but the directions never came. She was forced to go on. Her blue eyes locked on to Seifer's desperate looking ones. "You betrayed me," she said, amazed at how much the emotions inside of her seemed to bubble into her acting. "I trusted you...and you betrayed me. Now you're coming back? What makes you think that I'll even take you back!?" she asked, sounding disgusted. 

Seifer closed his eyes and slowly opened them to look back at her. "I didn't know what I was doing," he began nervously. "I swear it. It was like I didn't have control of my mind or my body! I should've been there for you. I should've-" 

"You should've done a lot of things," Quistis cut off. "But you shouldn't have done THAT," She narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I hate you..." 

"You don't mean that." 

"Like hell I do!" Quistis screamed as tears began to sting at her eyes. "I looked you right in the eye and you just stood there...doing NOTHING." the words spat out of her lips as her blue eyes narrowed. 

"I still love you..." he began. 

"No!" Quistis shouted. She covered her ears and shook her head wildly from side to side as she stepped back. "I won't listen! I won't listen to your lies! I was a fool to ever believe that you could actually love me! You're nothing but a cold hearted, ignorant, sword wielding ass, Seifer Almasy! And I'll NEVER forgive you! I hate you, Seifer!" 

"Holy..." Irvine said from the wings as he watched from the side. He turned to look at Zell who was standing right next to him. "Did you hear that?" 

"What the hell's going on?" Zell mumbled. 

"You don't mean that!" Seifer said as he stood up and faced Quistis. 

"I do!" 

"If you do, then why are you crying!?" Seifer demanded as he reached out for her. Quistis' eyes went wide with panic as she stepped back. 

"Leave me alone!" Quistis screamed. 

Seifer froze in his steps. A pained look crossed his handsome features as he slowly took a step back. he reached behind him, underneath the long black leather jacket he was wearing as part of his costume and pulled out a prop gun. Quistis looked up, her eyes wide with surprise. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you..." Seifer mumbled. He held the gun by it's barrel, pointing it towards himself as he offered the weapon to her. "Go ahead...I deserve it after what I did to you." 

"Do you think I wouldn't shoot you?" Quistis asked bitterly. She let out a scoff and grabbed the gun with ease. She pointed it at Seifer's head. 

"No..." the male said as he took her wrist and adjusted it so that the gun pointed at his heart. "Here..." 

"What are you doing...?" Quistis hissed. 

"If there's no chance of you in my life," Seifer whispered. "What's the use of my heart?" 

Quistis' hand turned white as she gripped the prop hand gun in her hand. Her hands shook as Seifer stood there passively. Tears were streaming down her face as she dropped the gun and covered her pale face with shaking hands. In tears, she tumbled to the floor. 

"Cut!" Rinoa shouted through the megaphone. "That's enough for tonight everyone! Great job!! Quistis! Can I speak to you for a moment again, please!?" 

Quistis' head perked up, showing an emotionless face as she casually wiped the tears from her face. She was suddenly so calm and composed, as if her little dramatic performance hadn't even occurred. She went down the stairs and smiled as she approached Rinoa. "Well? How was it?" 

"Quistis, I have to say that your acting has far surpassed my expectations," Rinoa said with a smile as she slid off her chair and put the megaphone in her place. "But...I was wondering if you noticed what you said out there." 

"Notice what?" Quistis asked, confused. 

"You didn't say you hated Aiden Sheryden. You said you hated Seifer. Seifer Almasy." Rinoa stated. 

Quistis' eyes went wide and she paled. "I'm so sorry! I...I didn't even realize...why didn't you stop us?!" Quistis gasped. 

"I was drawn into the moment. It was too good acting to stop," Rinoa smiled. Her look softened and she decided to ask the blond head on. "But...since you did say that, I'm forced to ask you if there are any problems between you and Seifer at this moment." 

"Rinoa," Quistis chuckled. "I'm sure you know that being an actor and being yourself are two different people. There aren't any problems between Seifer and myself," *There isn't ANYTHING between Seifer and myself.* she added mentally. Rinoa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

"All right," Rinoa said, nodding. "Just don't slip up like that again...for a second there, it made it seem as if Seifer really did betray you!" Rinoa watched Quistis' face and hid a smirk as she saw the blond give a quick flinch. *I see...* 

"I'm sorry, Rinoa," Quistis said truthfully. "It won't happen again." The director nodded. 

"All right then, I'll see you tomorrow," Rinoa said. Quistis nodded and headed for the hall way. "And Quistis!" The blond turned around at the sound of her name being called. "If you need to talk...I'm right here!" 

Quistis gave a quick nod and scurried off. As soon as she was out of sight, Selphie made her way over to Rinoa. "So? What's the news?" 

"She didn't spill," Rinoa mumbled. She turned around and saw Seifer standing there, his eyes downcast. "I'm going to check with our star. Give the clean up orders?" 

Selphie nodded. "Sure thing." The petite brunette headed towards the stage as Rinoa walked across the lawn to where Seifer was standing tiredly against a tree. 

"Seifer, just the man I wanted to talk to," Rinoa said as she approached him. "Do you have a minute?" 

"What is it about?" the male blond grumbled. 

"Your acting," Rinoa stated seriously. She leaned against the other side of the tree casually. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong." 

Rinoa narrowed her eyes. "WHAT IS WRONG." She demanded rather than asked. 

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Seifer snapped. "What are you, the 'make everything right' fairy?" 

"Only when it affects my play," Rinoa said in a dead pan voice. She pushed herself off the tree and turned to look at him. "Look, I saw you up there today. You had a few minutes of lines and you...you just weren't you. First your voice is practically emotionless, then your body language doesn't seem completely on the ball, and then you start calling Quistis 'Quistis' rather than 'Ileana'." 

"So I messed up a few times-" 

"You NEVER mess up," Rinoa cut him off. Seifer snapped his mouth closed. She crossed her arms. "Seifer...what's wrong?" she asked, softer. 

"Nothing!" Seifer grumbled. He pushed himself off the tree and headed towards the main building. 

"Seifer, wait a second-" 

"Listen, Rinoa," Seifer said as he turned around to face her. "I know you pay for us and all that, but now's not the time! I don't want to deal with you right now!" 

The brunette's eyes flared with anger. "All right then, fine," Rinoa stated, her voice edgy as she glared at him. "Serves me right for trying to help out, doesn't it? But let me tell you something...you obviously aren't capable of helping yourself right now. So unless you can get your act together and fix whatever problem you have or let someone else try to help, you'll have bigger problems than whose going to pay your damn tuition." 

Rinoa turned on her heel and headed back to the set up area. Seifer took a deep breath and let out a growl as he turned around and headed back to his room. *Who the hell does she think she is? She can't just go barging into people's lives and try to fix every damn thing!* 

Selphie looked up and saw Rinoa returning from her chat with Seifer. She raised an eyebrow and offered a weak smile. "I'm taking it from the deadly Squall patented glare you're giving everyone, you got nothing." 

"I got insulted, if that's something," Rinoa shrugged. She took a deep breath and fell back on her director's chair. "Find Fujin, tell her to go and investigate what's up with Seifer. Then you go and check up on Quistis." 

"Gotcha!" Selphie said. She gave Rinoa a SeeD salute and then rushed off into the hall way. 

Rinoa ran her hand through her head and tiredly slid off her chair. She began to gather her things when Raijin approached her. "Uh...Rinoa...can I talk to you for a minute, ya know?" the large man asked her. 

The brunette nodded. "Sure. What's up, Raijin?" she asked as she folded her chair. 

Raijin looked around nervously. "It's about Seifer, ya know." 

Rinoa stopped and her tired eyes opened all the way wide. She slowly turned her head and looked up at the large man with predatory eyes. "I'm listening..." 

* * *

"Fujin!" Selphie said as she ran down the hall after the white haired girl. The eye patch wearing posse member turned around and gave Selphie a questioning look. "We need some recon done on Seifer. Can you find out what's going on between him and Quisty?" 

"Will try." Fujin said as she nodded. 

"Great! Try to find out as much as you can," Selphie said as she ran down the hall. "We'll come find you after we gather some info of our own!" 

"Affirmative!" Fujin said. 

Selphie whirled around, as she had been running with her head turned over her shoulder to talk to Fujin. She didn't hear Fujin's shout of alarm before she slammed into someone. "Ah!" 

"Sorry," a familiar voice said. A hand was offered to help her up and Selphie took it as she brushed herself off with the other one. "I take it rehearsal went well?" the voice asked as he took his hand back. 

"For the most part, yes!" Selphie said. She smiled brightly at Squall. "You're not working over time?" 

"I was going to come watch the end of the rehearsal," Squall admitted with a careless run of his hand through his hair. "Is Rinoa still there?" 

Selphie nodded. "She's probably just making sure everyone clears the area before she leaves. You can still catch her!" 

Thanks." Squall nodded and headed down the hall. 

Selphie looked at her watch. "I'll give Quisty fifteen minutes for her shower before I confront her. Starting...NOW!" 

* * *

"Since when?" Rinoa asked, her eyebrows furrowed in question as she looked at Raijin. 

"For two days now," Raijin said. He had a worried look on his face. "He hasn't been sleeping and has hiding out in his room, ya know. It's like he's dead to the world, ya know." 

"Do you know what happened before that?" Rinoa asked. "Anything that might have caused the funk?" 

Raijin shook his head. "I asked, ya know. But you know Seifer, he won't tell if he doesn't want to, ya know." 

Rinoa nodded. "Yes...he can be a stubborn one..." 

"At first, I thought he was nervous, ya know," Raijin explained. "That he was just worried about this weekend's SeeD field exam, ya know. But I just don't understand why he's getting nervous about it all of a sudden, ya know." 

Rinoa rubbed her chin thoughtfully and nodded. "I see..." she mumbled. "All right...thanks for telling me, Raijin. I'm worried, too." 

"What are you going to do, ya know?" Raijin asked, hoping that Rinoa would do something. 

The blue and black clad director chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this..." she mumbled. 

"Rinoa!" a voice shouted behind her. She turned around and saw Squall walking towards her. She smiled brightly, the sight of him immediately brightening her day. Raijin said he would go check on Seifer and Rinoa nodded. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, obviously pleased with the unplanned visit. "I thought you had to work over time." 

"Even I can get tired of work every now and then..." he sighed tiredly as he stopped in front of her and put her arms around his neck. She leaned against his body and smiled. 

Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "No, seriously..." Squall rolled his eyes. "Whatever." she said at the same time he did. As he looked down at her, slightly annoyed as she giggled. 

"What did Raijin want?" Squall asked. "More lines?" 

Rinoa shook her head. "Actually, he's worried about Seifer," Rinoa mumbled, also worried. "He's been acting weird lately. Even I've noticed it. He was rehearing today and totally messed up his lines. His acting just wasn't up to par with what it usually is." 

"Hmm..." Squall mumbled. He looked at the stage thoughtfully as he pressed his head against Rinoa's. "Come to think of it, I saw him yesterday in the training room. He was acting strange." 

Rinoa tilted her head to the side and pulled away from him. "Acting strange?" 

"Seifer's a damn good gun blader, I'll give him that, but he was making a lot of minor mistakes," Squall said. "He got hit several times where he shouldn't have. It's like he wasn't paying attention. Like-" 

"There was something else on his mind..." Rinoa mumbled. "Hmm..." 

"What is it?" Squall asked. 

"I think I'll do some investigating," Rinoa mumbled. She tilted her head and looked at Squall sweetly. "Squall...can you do me a favor?" 

He raised an eyebrow in question. "What?" 

"Take my things back to my room, feed Angelo, and give her coat a good brush." she said, still smiling. 

"I'll bring your things back and feed Angelo, but I'm not going to brush her fur." Squall stated simply. 

"Fine..." she sighed and pulled away from him. 

"When are you going to be back?" Squall asked. 

"Late," she assured him as she headed towards the hall way. "I have work to do." 

* * *

"Well?" Rinoa asked. Selphie walked out of Quistis' room, shaking her head sadly. 

"Nothing." 

"NOTHING?" Rinoa gasped. "Nothing at all? Not even a little clue?" 

"Nope...all she said that was Seifer was the problem," Selphie reported. "And let's face it, that can mean anything." 

Rinoa grumbled. "I guess all we have to ride on what they said on stage." Selphie nodded and paused. Her head perked up. 

"Wait! What if Fujin got something!?" she piped up energetically. "Let's go find her!" 

"It's worth a shot," Rinoa sighed. Together, the two brunettes quickly walked down the halls. They headed towards Seifer's dorm when they saw Fujin walking towards them. "Fujin!" 

"Any luck?" Selphie asked. The white haired woman nodded slightly. 

"YES!" Rinoa and Selphie gave each other high fives as they rushed over to Fujin. "Okay, spill!" Selphie said. "What's the report?" 

"Kiss." Fujin stated. 

Rinoa and Selphie froze in their places. "What?" Rinoa asked. "THAT'S the reason? They kissed each other!?" 

"Negative," Fujin said, shaking her head. "Other GIRL." 

"No way!" Selphie gasped. "Seifer kissed another girl!?" 

"Affirmative." 

"That's strange..." Rinoa mumbled. She squinted her eyes as she thought for a moment. "Seifer may be arrogant and stubborn, but he's not the type of man who'd cheat on a girl." 

"Really?" Selphie asked, surprised that Rinoa said such a thing. Rinoa nodded. 

"Yeah...but even if he did, how did Quistis find out?" Rinoa said, looking at Fujin. "I mean...Seifer's not stupid enough to actually TELL her." 

"Was there." Fujin explained. 

"No freaking way!" Selphie gasped. "Seifer KISSED the other girl in FRONT of Quistis!? He's not stupid, he's crazy!" 

"Accident." Fujin added. 

"Accident?" Rinoa said as she looked up at the white haired woman. "As in...he didn't mean to kiss the other girl?" 

Fujin nodded. Selphie tilted her head to the side and looked at Rinoa. "What? What is it?" 

Rinoa nodded her head and slammed her balled right hand into the palm of her left hand. "Okay... I think I know what's going on..." 

"WHAT!?" Selphie gasped. 

Rinoa looked at her co-conspirators and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I've got it covered," she assured them. "Just leave it to me." 

The brunette turned around and began to head towards the elevators. "Rin! Rin, wait! I want to know what's going on!" Selphie gasped. 

"Don't worry!" Rinoa said as she reached the elevators and pressed the up arrow. "I know what I'm doing!" 

"Where are you going?" Selphie gasped. 

"To bed!" Rinoa said. She stepped into the elevator doors and watched them close. She smirked. *As soon as I check the rumor mill...* 

* * *

Inside her room, Squall was laying on her bed, his arms folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "I mean...she could've spent a little more time with me, right?" he mumbled. "Lately, I've been wondering if this is her way of teaching me a lesson. You know...telling me that she feels neglected. What do you think?" 

Angelo lifted her head up from where she was sitting in the doggy bed in the corner, chewing a rubber ball. "Woof!" 

"You think so?" Squall asked. 

"Woof!" 

"I guess you're right...she would just come out and tell me in person. I guess I'm just going a little crazy." 

"Woof!" 

Squall paused. "I'm talking to a dog about relationship worries..." he mumbled to himself. *I think I've crossed that 'little crazy' line.* 

* * *

"Quistis!" Rinoa shouted as she spotted the uniformed blond walking out of her classroom. *Finally! I was starting to think I wouldn't catch her today! Stupid Squall...making me sleep in with him just because he has a day off...* 

The brunette began to remember what had happened earlier that morning. She had originally planned to wake up early and get to Quistis before her class, but then Squall refused to let her go. It was like he hadn't seen her in years and needed to reaffirm that she was still there. Finally, she cast a sleeping spell on him and snuck out. Devious, but it worked. However, she was well aware that he wouldn't be happy later on. 

"Hello, Rinoa!" Quistis said with a bright smile. 

"I'm glad I caught you!" Rinoa said as she caught up with the taller woman. "I wanted to speak to you about your acting. I just can't get over how amazing you've gotten!" 

"Thank you," Quistis blushed. "I guess I was really inspired by your character. Ileana is far deeper than I originally thought." 

"I'm just glad you like the part," Rinoa nodded. "It's a shame that Seifer's acting isn't going as well as yours is." 

"Oh really?" Quistis said, her eyes not meeting Rinoa's. The shorter woman nodded. 

"I'm just concerned about him," Rinoa explained. "I'm worried that he's so nervous about his up coming SeeD field examine that he'll break." 

"I see..." Quistis mumbled. 

"Anyway, I was hoping that you two might have those one on one sessions again?" Rinoa asked. "I'd like you two to be more prepared for the next rehearsal." 

Quistis' eyes went wide. The last thing she wanted as to be stuck in a room alone with Seifer for an evening of practicing. "Rinoa, I don't think that's such a good idea..." the blond trailed off. Rinoa shook her head. 

"I'm worried that the chemistry on stage is dying and I want to make sure you two can really get together and make it happen again," Rinoa sighed. "Please, Quistis...We've all worked so hard for this play..." 

Quistis looked down as they turned a corner. "Well..." She looked up and her eyes went wide. Standing there was a group of her friends was the girl that Seifer was seen kissing. Quistis stopped in her tracks and next to her Rinoa froze as well. 

"What?" Rinoa asked. She turned her head and saw the girl as well. The SeeD cadet turned her head and immediately her eyes went wide with fear as she let out a yelp. She dropped her books and made a mad dash down the corridor. Rinoa took a step froward. "That's right!" she growled. "You better run! If I see you stalking Squall again, I'll hunt you down! He's MINE and you better remember that!" 

"Stalking Squall...?" Quistis mumbled. Her eyes quickly turned to the annoyed looking Rinoa, who was swearing under her breath. "Rinoa, what was that all about?" 

"That cadet is known as the female Irvine," Rinoa stated. "Only without the class, but all of the skank," as the brunette threateningly cracked her knuckles as they continued to walk, the other girls who were friends of the cadet parted for them to walk through. "I caught her several times stalking Squall when she first got here. I didn't think anything of it until I sent Squall to do an errand for me. He goes and on his way back from the drug store with my...uh..." Rinoa blushed. 

Quistis looked over at her. "Your...?" she encouraged. 

"Ahem..." Rinoa swallowed. "Feminine hygiene products," she explained. Quistis smirked and nodded as she visualized a red faced Squall walking into Garden holding a bag with some female necessities. "I went down to meet him so that I could take them on his hands and as I was walking towards him, SHE comes along and innocently asks him for directions. Then when he turns his head, she grabs him and kisses him!" 

Quistis looked surprised and Rinoa began to curse the girl once more. "Then what?" Quistis asked. 

"Squall drops the bag and my things are on the floor," Rinoa grumbled. "And the girl lets go." 

"What did you do?" Quistis asked. 

"I believe three fire spells and a silence spell..." Rinoa said, trying to remember. "But I told her that if I ever saw her near Squall again, she'd better run." 

"Has she done this sort of thing before?" Quistis asked, her eyes narrowed. Rinoa nodded. 

"From what I heard, yes," Rinoa said. "Several other SeeDs have complained that their boyfriends have been hit on, hugged, and even kissed by her. Her boldness makes her an idol among some girls, but she's made quite a lot of enemies with her flirting." 

Quistis nodded her head. "I see..." 

Rinoa watched as Quistis' face softened and she nodded her head. "Well, that's all," Rinoa said. "My job here is done!" 

"Huh?" Quistis asked, not even realizing that Rinoa was walking away. "Oh...all right." 

"Bye!!" Rinoa waved and casually walked away. As soon as her back was turned to Quistis, she smirked. *That was so easy...damn, I'm good.* 

Quistis looked at her watch. She had a few hours until her next class. *I think I'll do...a little research...* 

* * *

The blond looked at her watch as she rushed back from her office. She had gotten carried away with her 'research', that she had thus forgotten to correct papers. She had spent most of the night correcting multiple choice exams in her office. She looked out the halls and saw it was pitch dark. It was close to eleven and she was annoyed that it had taken her so long into the night to correct papers that would've normally been done at eight, but it was worth it. 

After her and Rinoa's encounter with the SeeD cadet, she decided to follow up on the rumor that Rinoa informed her. She went to Selphie and asked about the SeeD Cadet. 

_ "Wait..." Selphie mumbled, with narrowed green eyes. "How does she look like?" _

Quistis described her. "Have you heard of her? Maybe seen her?" Selphie had been drinking a soda and crushed the empty can in her hand, making Quistis jump back. 

"SEEN her...sadly, I HAVE," Selphie said, her voice eerily annoyed. "She kissed my Irvy." 

"What!?" Quistis said. *Okay, seriously, I'm not too shocked...it's Irvine after all...* 

"Irvy's not into that type of girl and I saw her practically pin him to the wall and do some sort of run by kissing," Selphie informed the blond. "Irvine looked a bit disturbed and Zell said that Irvine felt 'dirty'. He couldn't look me in the eyes for two days." 

"Interesting..." Quistis said. "And have you heard anything of her?" 

"Yeah," Selphie said as she tossed the soda can into the waste basket behind her with flawless ease. "She's a man hunter." 

After that conversation, Quistis was almost convinced that it was entirely the girl's fault. She decided to try Zell's girlfriend after her last class that day just to double check. The pigtailed girl was putting books on the shelves when Quistis found her. 

_"So have you heard of her?" Quistis asked. _

"Well, I haven't actually SEEN her," she admitted. "But I have heard a lot about her. Lots of girls come to gossip in the library. I've heard she's scored kisses with Irvine and Squall." 

"What about Zell? Has he been victimized yet?" Quistis asked. 

The girl shook her head. "Strangely enough, no," the girl looked at Quistis. "And she better keep it that way!" 

*Okay, then again, I'm also not surprised that Zell wasn't exactly kiss raped either.* Quistis thought to herself as she walked down the halls. She heard footsteps up ahead, but didn't pay attention to them as she headed for the elevator. She pretended to be engrossed in reading her students' papers. 

"Quistis..." a tired voice rasped in front of her. 

*No...no, not him! Not him of all people!* her mind screamed. She looked up and saw Seifer standing there, looking equally surprised. "Seifer," she stated. She studied him and frowned slightly. He hadn't shaved that morning and looked tired and worn. *Hyne, he's a mess...* 

"Going up?" he asked casually as he pressed the up arrow. 

"Going down," Quistis lied. She closed her eyes and pretended to be intently watching the numbers light up above the elevator. *Don't look at him, Quistis...don't cave.* 

"It's taking too long," Seifer mumbled. "I'm taking the stairs." Without another word, he turned around and headed down the hall way. Quistis watched him leave, her rapidly beating heart dying down as she felt pain stab at her chest. Suddenly, she began to wonder if he was leaving because of her. 

*No, Quistis!...But it wasn't his fault...* She closed her eyes and the elevator doors opened. Sighing heavily, she walked into the little room and watched as it in front of her. She leaned back against the side panels. *I should go talk to him...he looked miserable! Hyne, he can't go on his SeeD field exam like that! He'll never make it!* 

The entire ride up to her floor, her mind battled with itself. As the doors slid open, two voices immediately filled her ears. Her head snapped up as she stepped out and listened to the voices that were rapidly talking around the corner. 

"You said so yourself that he's not paying attention!" Rinoa was exclaiming in a low voice. "If his mind is off thinking about something else, he'll get himself killed!" 

"Seifer won't get himself killed," Squall insisted. "Fools don't die." 

"Squall, I'm serious!" 

"So am I." 

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Rinoa pleaded. "Postpone the date? Hold him back?" 

"That sort of thing is beyond my power," Squall explained. "Rinoa, I know you don't want to see your lead actor die-" 

"He's also a friend, Squall," Rinoa said. "Like Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, and Zell." 

"Fine, but I'm telling you, Seifer will be fine." Squall insisted once more. Rinoa shook her head 

"I'm just...worried..." Rinoa breathed. 

Quistis leaned back against the wall, clutching her papers against her chest. She closed her eyes. *Seifer won't die...Squall's right. He's too foolish to die...he's just one big...fool.* 

* * *

The vehicles were ready to depart with the latest group of SeeD field examinees at the front of the Garden. Squall was dressed in full SeeD attire to see them off. Group by group, they were given instructors on their mission. It would take a whole weekend and they were scheduled to return Sunday night, if not Monday morning. 

Rinoa's eyes searched the groups there to see the cadets off as Selphie wished Fujin, Raijin, and Seifer good luck. *Hyne, where is she...come on...* 

"Who are you looking for?" Zell asked as he and Irvine stood by their Commander and Rinoa. The brunette was much too engrossed in looking that she didn't answer. 

"Team Seven! Team Seven, report for briefing!" someone shouted. 

Seifer and the other two stood up and headed towards Nida for briefing. Selphie rushed over to where they were standing. "Anything?" she asked. Rinoa shook her head. 

"I don't see her anywhere." she mumbled. 

"I thought for sure she would come!" Selphie frowned. Rinoa nodded. 

"There's still a chance," Rinoa said, clinging desperately to the hope that Quistis would show up before Seifer departed. She looked at the blond male, who seemed to be concentrating his hardest on listening to the briefing. "Squall..." she mumbled. 

"It'll be fine." he assured her. 

Rinoa began to chew on her bottom lip when Angelo began barking. She ran towards the crowds and Rinoa and the others turned around. As the dog jumped up and down barking energetically, a tall female instructor melted from the crowds, half heartedly adjusting her glasses. 

"Quistis!" Selphie and Rinoa let out a relieved sigh. 

Suddenly, the sounds of the vehicles sounded and the cadets were getting into their respective machines. Fujin was already inside and Raijin was climbing in when Quistis rushed forward. "SEIFER!!" she shouted. Rinoa let out a big smile as she and Selphie beamed each other wide smiles. "SEIFER!" 

The tall blond turned around, his green eyes wide with surprise as he saw the blue eyed instructor calling his name. "Quistis..." he mumbled with a slight smile. 

*Good! You have his attention...now what do you say?* Quistis thought to herself. She tried to find the right words, but none seemed to fit the moment they were in. As Nida shouted for everyone to get into the vehicles, Quistis yelled. "Hurry up and come back! We still have more lines to practice!" she screamed. "TOGETHER!" 

Seifer looked back at her, the old cocky glint back in his emerald eyes. He blew her a playful kiss. "Don't miss me too much, Quisty!" he shouted back arrogantly as he jumped into the back of the vehicle. He waved his arm out the back. 

Quistis smiled widely as she stood there, watching them drive away. Rinoa, whose hand was looped inside of Squall's smiled. "You're right..." Rinoa mumbled. "He's not going to die... he has so much to live for." 

* * *

It had been the longest weekend of Quistis' life. Much too long. It seemed that no matter what she did, she only killed a few minutes, an hour if she was lucky. She found herself looking at her watch every few minutes, desperately wishing that time could go by faster. The sooner an second pass, the closer she was to seeing Seifer. 

_"You miss him?" Rinoa had asked the day before. A smirk crossed her face. "I take it everything is fixed then?" _

"It was just a big misunderstanding," Quistis shrugged, suppressing her blush skillfully. Rinoa looked over at Selphie and winked. "I just want to see if he passed or not." 

"Right..." Selphie said, nudging Quistis gently in the ribs. 

"I do!" Quistis gasped in her defense. Selphie once again nudged Quistis in the ribs with her elbow. "Stop that!" 

Giggling, Selphie announced some good news. It seemed that the girl who had been flirting with every male was being transferring to the temporary Galbadia Garden. Closer to where her parents were. "So that means, no more kissing Irvine, Squall, or Seifer!" 

"Wait a second..." Quistis said, immediately realizing what Selphie meant. "How did you...?" 

"Did we forget to mention that she's a shameless self promoter?" Rinoa smirked. Quistis' mouth dropped. 

"So...the other day..." 

"Actually, I didn't plan that," Rinoa shrugged. "As brilliant as it would've been. I give the credit to fate. Trust me, I didn't want to see her." 

"It you must've planned it!" Quistis gasped. "I mean...the timing was perfect!" 

"Destiny willed is!" Selphie asserted. "By the way, Quistis," The petite brunette leaned over the table where they were sitting and smiled. "Why exactly were you so upset when she kissed Seifer? I thought you didn't like him?" 

Quistis immediately failed to hold back her blush as she heard the brunette's words. Rinoa was giggling, not at all helping with the situation. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Quistis gasped. 

"Right..." Selphie smirked. "We all know..." 

"Know WHAT!?" Quistis insisted. 

"Oh, I think you know." Rinoa nodded. 

"Know WHAT!?" Quistis asked once more. Rinoa and Selphie both nodded their heads and opened their mouths. "Never mind!" Quistis sighed tiredly. "I don't WANT to know!" 

Quistis smiled and looked at her clock. It was four o'five in the morning. *Strange...* she thought to herself as the strange sound echoed in her room. *I don't have my alarm set for that time.* 

"Quistis!" a voice said from the door. Quistis suddenly realized that the noise that was echoing in her room was the sound of someone banging on her door. The blond sat up, dressed in satin pink pajamas. She put on her slippers and headed towards the door. "Quistis, wake up!" Selphie's frantic voice said. 

Quistis had her door slid open. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked nervously. Selphie was out of breath and looked worried. Quistis' heart skipped a beat as a sudden sense of foreboding reached her. 

Selphie frowned. "It's Seifer, he's back!" 

"Oh, thank Hyne!" Quistis said as she put her hand over her heart and let out a heavy breath. "I should go see him-" 

"Quistis, wait!" Selphie said as the tall blond headed back into her room to get her robe. She barely grabbed it when Selphie dropped the bomb. "There was an accident. Seifer was caught in it." 

* * *

Next Time: Did Seifer make it as a SeeD? What happened? Is he alive? Now that everything seems to be working out fine for Quistis and Seifer, will they bring their relationship closer together or agree to be just friends? 


	9. Ditching the Party

**My Knight - A Play by R. Heartilly**  
_Chapter Nine: Ditching the Party_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: (evil laughter) Still procrastinating! (more evil laughter). I really should study... 

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

Quistis was running down the hall, her robe falling over her shoulders and down her back as she stumbled over the dragging edges. Her glasses were off her face, having no time to put them on as she ran out her door. Her straight, tousled blond hair swept past her face and shoulders as she turned a corner. 

She turned a corner, stumbling as her slippers slid on the smooth Garden floor. Selphie yelled for her to be careful as she followed behind Quistis. The blond paid no attention as her blue eyes focused on the door at the end of the hall way. 

Her heart was beating fast as numerous scenarios ran through her head. What if he was hanging between life and death? What if his bones here crushed or paralyzed from the waist down? What about internal bleeding? What if he didn't remember who she was? Was the last few weeks for nothing then? 

She froze as she reached the door, stopping in front of it as her heart stopped. *What if he doesn't remember me...?* her mind whispered fearfully. Her eyes began to water at the thought of loosing HER Seifer. *MY Seifer? When did he become MY Seifer?* 

"Quistis, go inside," Selphie said as she arrived behind her. Quistis jumped and nodded. "Fujin and Raijin are with him." 

Quistis nodded and put her hand on the door. She pulled it open and stepped inside, with Selphie crawling in after her. The infirmary was brightly lit and Dr. Kadowaki, who was still dressed in a slinky black night gown underneath a black and gold robe and white lab coat was standing over a counter, reading a medical chart. 

"Dr. Kadowaki," Quistis gasped. The older woman looked up and smiled. Quistis looked at her with worry filled blue eyes. "How is Seifer?" 

Kadowaki turned to look at Selphie. "Selphie, what did you tell her?" 

"Nothing!" Selphie gasped. "I just said that Seifer was caught in an accident and he was here." 

"He's all right, isn't he?" Quistis asked earnestly. Kadowaki nodded with a soft smile. 

"Just a few cuts and bruises...definitely nothing fatal." the doctor told her. Quistis let out a relieved breath. 

"May I see him, then?" she asked. The doctor nodded. 

"I'll go tell Irvine and Zell," Selphie said with a warm smile. She looked at Quistis who was wiping the corners of her eyes. "Are you going to be okay, Quisty?" 

"Selphie..." Quistis breathed as she blinked and looked at the petite brunette. "The next time you come to tell me he's been in an accident, PLEASE tell me what's wrong." 

Selphie giggled and nodded. "I don't know...it was kind of worth it to see your reaction to the man you supposedly don't like." 

"Selphie!" Quistis said, flushing with eyes wide open as the brunette quickly turned and ran out of the infirmary. Quistis grumbled and frowned. 

"He's in the back." Kadowaki informed her as she passed her to head for her office. Quistis nodded and began to head towards the back of the infirmary. 

*Hyne, I hate coming here...* Quistis thought to herself. Immediately, her thoughts flashed back to when Seifer used himself as a shield and covered her body, preventing the falling slabs of wood from hitting her body. She had spent quite sometime in the waiting room, crying a river to tears out of guilt and worry. 

Quietly she turned the corner and into the last little cubicle room. Seifer was laying on the hospital bed. It had been elevated so that he was in a sitting position. He was shirtless and nursing a few bandages here and there, but not as bad as when they had the on stage accident. 

Fujin and Raijin were sitting in the corner talking as Seifer grumbled that something didn't matter. "Quistis! You came, ya know!" Raijin said with a smile. Fujin nodded. 

"Hey..." Quistis said softly. Her blue eyes landed on Seifer, who gave her a questioning look. "Are you...are you...?" 

"I'm fine." Seifer said, rolling his eyes. 

"Little accident," Fujin assured Quistis as she stood up. "Alone?" 

"Just for a moment, please?" Quistis asked. Fujin nodded and tugged on Raijin's shirt. 

"Huh? Why?" Raijin asked. 

Fujin sent him a deadly glare of warning and he stood up immediately. "Turn in." Fujin said. "Good night!" 

"See ya!" Raijin chorused. 

"Good night." Quistis said, smiling weakly as they walked past her. 

"See you guys later!" Seifer shouted. As they disappeared from view, his eyes went back to Quistis. The slim female stood by the foot of the hospital bed in silence. She listened to the other two posse members' footsteps. She heard the door open and the close, leaving them alone in the infirmary. 

Slowly, her eyes went to Seifer's, tearful and filled with relief. "Selphie said you were in an accident..." she began, her voice wavering slightly. She let out a slight, nervous chuckle. "I thought you were really hurt..." 

Seifer's emerald eyes softened. He took a deep breath and held an arm out for her. "Come here," He said sternly. Quistis was still rooted in her spot. "Quisty, come here. No one is going to see." 

Her lower lip trembling, the blond rushed over quickly and took Raijin's seat that had been next to Seifer's bed. She pulled it closer and sat down before draping her arms and head against Seifer's upper body. His bare arm closed around her shoulders as he smiled softly. 

"You know what could happen on a mission!" Quistis exclaimed. "A thousand thoughts were running through my head! I thought you could be dying or have amnesia or something!" She cried as her pale hands held on to him. 

"I swear, Quistis...I don't see you cry until I'm in the infirmary," Seifer sighed. "I have to stop coming here..." 

"Seifer!" Quistis exclaimed as she looked up to look at him. "I'm serious! I thought you were dying!" 

"I'm not dead or dying," Seifer sighed tiredly as he lifted his left hand and casually stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "But...I might not have passed." 

"What!?" Quistis gasped. Her eyes narrowed. "Don't say that! Of course you passed! Why wouldn't you have passed!? You're not the same as before, Seifer! I know you would've passed this time!" 

Seifer took a deep breath and shook his head. "I may have changed, Quisty, but I know I didn't pass." 

"Why not?" Quistis asked in a sad voice. "What happened?" 

"I broke rank," Seifer sighed. "We were at the mission and my team was leaving. But the enemy attacked us just as we were leaving. The ruins we were sneaking around in began to cave in after some explosives went off. Two members of my team were still in there." 

"What did you do?" Quistis asked, completely entranced with the story as she looked up at him with large wondrous blue eyes. 

"I was instructed to leave," Seifer said. "You know the rules. Who falls behind stays behind." 

"So you went back for Raijin and Fujin?" Quistis asked. Seifer shook his head and smirked. 

"Do you think that little of me that I'd go in after them only if they were my friends?" Seifer asked. Quistis' eyes went wide. 

"You mean...?" 

"Two cadets," Seifer said casually as he stroked Quistis' long blond hair. "I met them on the ride over. They're good kids, kind of cocky, but they had their hearts set on being SeeDs," He smirked and shook his head. "Remind you of someone?" 

Quistis smiled slightly and nodded. "A lot of people..." 

As she laid her head against his stomach, she felt his hand on her head. "They got left behind and couldn't find their way out. Anyway, I threatened to behead the team leader if he didn't wait for them. So I had Fujin and Raijin make sure the guy didn't drive the ship off before I ran in after the boys." 

"How are they?" Quistis asked. 

"They just left the infirmary before you came in," Seifer told her. "Damn kids... I found them fighting for their lives against some machines. I took those down and lead them out. Then we got on the ship and got out of there as fast as possible." 

Quistis grinned and tilted her head up to look at him. "Well done, Seifer..." 

"But I still disobeyed my commanding officer...no doubt when the report goes in, I failed." Seifer sighed. 

Quistis shook her head. "No...no, Seifer, you're a hero!" 

He scoffed. "There's always next year." 

"Seifer..." Quistis mumbled. 

"Whoa!" a voice gasped. "I'm sorry!" Quistis' eyes went up as her body shot up and off of Seifer's taunt abs. Her entire body went as pink as her clothes as she saw Rinoa standing by the corner, dressed in white pajamas with snow flakes and baby blue chocobo prints. "Uh...Squall! Let's go!" 

"I came all the way here, I'm not going back without doing what I came to do." Squall said in a gruff voice. 

"Squall, they're BUSY!" Rinoa insisted. 

"What are you talking about?" the brunette grumbled. He turned the corner and raised an eyebrow as Quistis scooted the chair she was sitting on several feet away from the bed where Seifer was laying in. Her head was turned away and her face flushing as Seifer gave her an amused look. 

"Well, well..." Seifer said as he lifted green eyes to meet icy blue ones. "I'm honored!" he began sarcastically. Rinoa slowly turned around and stood by the entrance. "The Commander himself shows up to check on me! I'm FLATTERED." 

Squall rolled his eyes. "Don't be," Squall said. "When the teams arrived back, I went over the reports," Squall stated. He held a manila folder in his hand and lifted it up to show him. Squall himself was still dressed in his black leather pants and bomber jacket over his white shirt. "This is your report." 

"Oh, I'm definitely flattered now," Seifer smirked. "First a visit and then you check on how I did on my exam! I really don't know what to say." 

Squall tossed him the folder. "Perhaps you'd like to read it," Squall stated. Seifer picked up the folder and brought it on to his lap. He opened the front cover and looked at his file. "Disobeyed orders. Disregarded commander's orders. Brash. Unable to take instructions." 

Seifer scoffed. "There's always next year." he shrugged. 

"No there won't." Squall stated in a stern voice. Quistis' eyes shot up and looked at Squall with fear. They darted over to Rinoa, who turned her head away. 

"Squall, what are you talking about?" Quistis gasped. "Didn't you read the whole report!? Don't you know what-" 

"Whatever you say is too late to change the decision, Quistis," Squall said in a deep, commanding voice. "I've already signed the papers." 

"Squall!" Quistis gasped in horror. 

"What the hell for!?" Seifer growled. "Listen, it's just a stupid test-" 

"That could've killed you." Squall cut him off. Seifer shook his head. 

"No! No! I worked my ass off to stay in the Garden this time. There is no way I'm getting kicked out! I'll appeal-" 

"It's my decision." Squall told him, matter of factly. Quistis' face paled and she shook her head. 

"Squall, no, you can't-" Quistis began. Squall extended his hand to Seifer, shutting Quistis up immediately. 

"Congratulations," Squall said behind gritted teeth. "You passed." 

Behind him, Rinoa was giggling and trying to hide her overly pleased smile as Seifer stared at Squall in disbelief. Slowly, he turned to Rinoa. "Rin, did you have anything-" 

"He's the one that woke me up to tell me what he decided!" Rinoa said. "He reviewed your papers and came up with the decision on his own." 

Quistis' face lit up with joy as she turned to Seifer. The green eyed blond lifted his hand as he turned to look at Squall. He took Squall's hand and shook it firmly. Immediately, the arrogant smirk crossed his face. "I thought so." Seifer snorted. 

Squall rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back. "Squall, tell him why you passed him!" Rinoa insisted. 

Squall gave her an annoyed look and shook his head. She narrowed her eyes threateningly. Letting out a tired sigh, he looked back at Seifer and Quistis. "He performed his mission well and succeeded. His entire team was in safe in the end." 

"AND?" Rinoa insisted. 

Squall let out a quiet swear. "That's it." 

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "He said that he respects that you went back to save your teammates." Rinoa told them as she walked up behind Squall and put her arms around his waist from behind him. She looked from behind an annoyed looking Squall. 

"Oh, REALLY?" Seifer asked, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm VERY flattered now." 

"We'll see you at the graduation ball." Squall grumbled as he turned around. He put one arm around Rinoa and dragged her out of the room. 

"Are you mad because I told them?" Rinoa asked sweetly. 

"Yes." 

"Good." 

Quistis looked over at Seifer and stood up. She leaned over him and ran her hand through his hair. "You want me to help you to your room?" 

"Yeah," Seifer nodded tiredly. "Grab my shirt and jacket, will you?" He smirked. "Unless you want me parading around half naked to be shown off." 

Quistis snorted. "Oh, please...like you're any where NEAR a trophy man." 

"Hey, I'm a hero," he reminded her as he put his legs over the side of the bed. "You said so yourself." 

"I was in the moment." she shrugged. Quistis turned and headed towards the hooks on the wall that were holding his clothes. 

She suddenly felt two arms around her slim shoulders and someone's head against the right side of hers. Warm breaths caressed her fair skin as she felt his heart beating against her back. "I'm sorry for making you worry..." he whispered. "But I'm happy that you cared to." 

Quistis felt her entire body heat up as she clutched his shirt in her fingers. "You have to stop doing this to me..." she chuckled nervously, unsure of what to say. 

His hands slid to her shoulders and slowly turned her around to face him. Emerald met sapphire and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I think I deserve a reward." 

"For what?" Quistis asked, her eyes closed as she felt his skin touch hers. 

"For passing. What do you say?" he whispered against her ear. Quistis shivered. 

"My pleasure..." she breathed. She tilted her head up, opening her eyes to meet his just before his lips brushed against hers. She closed her eyes and dropped the shirt that was in her hands. 

"Hey, good news!" Irvine said as he casually strode around the corner. "Dr. Kadowaki says you're free to leave-AH!!!!" 

* * *

"All right, team! Great job!" Rinoa said as she, Selphie, and Fujin gave each other high fives. "So far, everything has worked out great! Aside from all the infirmary visits and accidents and misunderstandings, everything seems to be going to plan. If not better!" 

"Agreed!" Fujin nodded with a slight smile on her lips. 

"Hey, Selphie...where's Irvine?" Rinoa said as she looked over her Selphie's shoulder. "I thought he was following behind you." 

"I think he went inside." Selphie said, pointing to the door of the infirmary. Rinoa paled and her brown eyes went wide. 

"Oh no-" 

"AHH!!" the heard a voice scream from within the sliding doors. They could hear the rapid footsteps running towards the door. *BAM!* "OW!" The sliding door was too slow to open as Irvine ran into it face first. 

Slowly, the doors slid open and he stumbled out, rubbing his nose. His eyes immediately settled on Selphie, who was standing right across from him. "Irvy, are you okay-" 

"Selphie, I'm blind!" Irvine shouted dramatically as he stumbled over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. The cowboy was wearing dark, silk pajama pants and a dark blue tank top under his usual leather jacket. He was even wearing his cowboy hat over his untied brown-red hair. Selphie had probably just woke him up. 

"What are you talking about?" Rinoa said, rolling her eyes. "Hyne, Irvine, you're such a drama king..." 

"Quick!" Irvine gasped as he looked at Selphie with a pleading look. "I need to see something to bring my vision back! Lift up your shirt!" 

Selphie, who was dressed in yellow shorts and a yellow tank top frowned. "Irvy! You pervert!" she exclaimed as she hit him in the gut. The cowboy didn't flinch much, as he was in peak physical condition. 

*But she still hits pretty hard for someone her size...* he mentally added. 

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "I think this is enough excitement for one morning..." she mumbled. 

"Affirmative..." Fujin frowned as she looked at Selphie and Irvine, who was clinging on to Selphie apologetically as he explained that it was just a joke. 

Rinoa sighed and the sliding doors opened behind them. Quistis raised an eyebrow as she stood right next to a bandaged Seifer. "What are you guys still doing up?" 

"Uh..." Selphie and Irvine froze, looking at each other nervously. Fujin slowly took a few steps back before she turned and quickly speed walked down the hall. 

"Race you to your door?" Irvine offered. 

"Right!" Selphie said. Within a moment, the two of them were running down the hall, leaving Rinoa alone with the blond couple. Slowly, the left behind brunette met the eyes of the two blondes and smiled weakly. 

"Hehe..." Rinoa looked over to her right. "There's my contact lens!" she shouted suddenly and then took off running down the hall. 

Seifer shook his head. "What did I ever see in her...?" he mumbled. 

"You know, she's asked herself what she saw in you all the time," Quistis said, grinning. She looked up at him and smiled. "You'd think by now she'd realize that we know she doesn't wear contacts." 

* * *

"That was a nice thing you did for him, Squall," Rinoa said as she laid against Squall's stomach. He was sitting up against his bed, propped up against the head board as he read the newest of Julia Loire's books. His blanket was up to his waist as her separate one, as she tended to hog the blankets, was up to her back. Rinoa was laying between his legs, her chest on his stomach and her head against his chest as she tilted her head to the side. She looked up. "Squall?" 

"I have a question," he said. He put the book down and looked down at Rinoa. She beamed a smile at him and pushed herself up to face him. Squall put his hand on her back and held her against him, her head against his shoulder. "Rinoa..." he began. 

*I always thought he was going to ask outside of the bedroom...it just doesn't seem like him to ask while we're in bed...* Rinoa mused. *Anyway, at least he's asking!* She struggled to keep her giggle down. 

"I just want to know, is the President of Rahtse Leon's father?" Squall asked suspiciously. 

Rinoa's bright smile immediately dimmed. "What." 

"I have a sneaking suspicion that the man whose been giving Noa and the others missions is really Leon's father," Squall said. "I mean...call it a gut feeling." 

Rinoa narrowed her eyes. "THAT'S your question!?" she asked loudly. Squall looked slightly surprised at her reaction and nodded. 

"What...what did you think it was?" he asked, confused. Rinoa grumbled and rolled off of him. She laid on her side, her back turned towards him. "Rinoa?" 

"What?" she grumbled as she tugged her blanket tightly around herself and frowned. 

"So is he?" 

Rinoa resisted the urge to hit him with a pillow. Instead, she rolled over and shot him an annoyed glare. "YES!" she shouted. 

Squall jerked his head back slightly. *Maybe it's that time of the month...? No...I would've known...* 

Rinoa took a deep breath to calm herself down. She quickly rolled back over and turned her back to him. *That's his freaking question? I thought for sure he was going to ask me! At this rate, Quistis and Seifer are going to get married, buy a house, have some kids, buy a mini van or mid level luxury sedan and retire before he even asks!* 

"Um..." Squall mentally debated whether he should ask what was wrong or not. He decided to take the risk. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." she replied. 

*Whatever...* he thought to himself. He put the book on the shelf by his bed and turned off the light. He rolled over on his side and put his arms over her. "Whatever..." he whispered in his ear as he pressed his head against her. *I still love you...* 

Rinoa sighed to herself as she felt him settle in next to her. *I still love you, too...* 

* * *

"You look tired," Seifer asked as Squall walked into their designated meeting room. Otherwise known as the small room with a single light bulb, a crappy table, and two wooden chairs. He smirked. "Rough morning?" 

"Whatever," Squall grumbled. He sat across from Seifer and looked at his watch. Three hours until the start of the graduation ball and he had barely gotten out of bed an hour ago. Rinoa had been unhappy, for reasons that escaped him, and he wanted to 'make up'. However, every time he said something, she'd just grumble. He decided to let her get over it on her own and it worked. A few hours after their little 'Is the President Leon's father' question, Rinoa forgave him and allowed him to sleep close to her. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Seifer. "So the plans are finalized. I've already prepared the Garden orchestra that's going to play the background music for the play." 

Seifer nodded. "What about the rented chocobos?" he asked. "I don't have time to go pick them up." 

"I'll do it," Squall said. "I'm having Kiros watch them while the play is going on." 

"They're coming with your father-" 

"Laguna." Squall cut him off. Seifer rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, sure," Seifer grumbled. "The costumes arrived while I was gone. They're in my room now." 

"So everything is prepared." Squall mumbled. 

"You nervous, Commander Puberty?" Seifer asked with a smirk. 

"That's CAPTAIN," Squall corrected him. "Let's see if you're as composed when you're in my spot." 

"Not yet, but soon." Seifer grinned. Squall looked at him with question. 

"Surprising..." 

"I've made up my mind." 

"The question is will she agree to it." 

"Shut up." 

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." Squall stated. He stood up and headed towards the door. 

Seifer heard the door close as he sat there in the dim room. One thought crossed his mind. *Would she say yes?* 

* * *

The ball room was once again decorated in all too familiar a style as Rinoa giggled and danced around with Squall on the dance floor. Lining the sides of the ball room were assorted SeeDs, new SeeDs who just graduated, instructors, and of course Cid and Edea. Squall, like the other male SeeDs, all wore his uniform, adorned with a few medals he had earned. 

Rinoa wore a low cut black dress with her hair up. Black crystal earrings dangled from her ears as a crystal, Victorian beaded choker went around her neck. Her bangs escaped the hold from her bun as her hand was placed on his shoulder and his other hand. One of his hands was placed on her waist as they did the waltz. 

"You're so much better than when we first met." she reminded him, grinning slightly. Squall rolled his eyes. 

"Must you always remind me?" he sighed. 

"You bet." she giggled. 

"I hate these damn things..." he grumbled as he executed perfect moves that just a few years earlier he had messed up so badly. 

"Really?" Rinoa frowned. "I love them! They remind me when I first laid eyes on you. You looked so cute in your little suit...standing in the corner like a wall flower." 

"I get the point." he said. 

"I love dancing with you," she said softly as she looked into his eyes. "Even when you step on my feet." 

"Well, we might as well dance here since we didn't get a chance at the anniversary party..." he grumbled. 

Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "By the way, where were you? I didn't see you at all that night until I stopped by your room." 

Squall inwardly winced. *I saw you...several times before I got hit with a banner, slipped on some punch, got hit in the eye with a discarded flare, and so on,* He shrugged. "I just had to work late..." 

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Irvine and Zell said you were looking for me." 

"I was...but then some instructor wanted to talk to me and you know how they don't stop talking..." he said. *Okay, that part is true.* 

She gave him a suspicious look but nodded. "Okay, I'll buy that." 

Down the ballroom from them was Seifer. He was standing by a stone column, drinking punch with one hand and running a bandaged hand through his hair. His eyes scanned the room for Raijin and Fujin, who were being congratulated by Cid and Edea. Cid seemed to be chatting up a storm with them as Edea gave a weak look, unable to help them. 

The blond shook his head and found that his eyes once again drifted towards the doorway. He lifted his bandaged hand and looked at his watch. *She's late...* he thought to himself. *Forty-five minutes late...* 

Behind him, he heard snickering and reluctantly turned around. Standing by the punch was Zell, smirking like an idiot. "You look like a mummy." he stated simply. 

Selphie, Irvine, and his girlfriend, who were all with him, shook their heads. "What did you say, chicken-wuss-" Seifer began when a hand was placed on his shoulders. "What!?" he growled, now thoroughly annoyed as he turned to look at who was touching him. He immediately regretted what he said as he saw who had tapped him. 

Quistis merely raised an eyebrow and gently brushed some stray bangs from his forehead. "Sorry, I'm late," she said. "I had to finish some paper work..." She gently touched his slightly bruised cheek. "Does it still hurt?" 

"Ow! Yes!" he grumbled, frowning. "Bruises usually do!" 

Quistis rolled her eyes. "You are such a baby..." 

"So are we going or what?" he asked. Quistis tilted her head to the side, giving him a confused look as he had time to look at her dress. Where he was dressed in a SeeD uniform, she was wearing a red, thin strapped, cocktail dress that ended at her knees. 

"Leave? Why?" Quistis frowned. "I just got here!" 

"Let's face it, it's boring, repetitive, and that Instructor Balding is going to ask you dance and probably grope you." Seifer informed her. 

Quistis shook her head. "We don't have an Instructor Balding here-" she began, but Seifer pointed to the short, balding instructor who had a crush on Quistis. She winced. "Oh...I see..." She turned to Seifer. "But I want to dance at least once." 

"Fine," Seifer sighed. "We'll dance and I'll grope you and then we'll go." 

Quistis rolled her eyes. "You're not groping me." she told him. 

"That's what you think," he smirked as he offered his hand. "Now come on, before short, hairless, and ugly asks you dance." 

The female blond giggled and shook her head at Seifer's joke as he pulled her closer and lead her to the dance floor. As they passed by the other instructor, Seifer once again gave him a superior look. 

* * *

"What do you want to do afterwards?" Rinoa asked Squall as she leaned forward, against the stone balcony railing. She lifted her hand up and undid her hair, allowing the thick dark locks to fly in the cool night breeze. 

Squall was standing a foot from her, also leaning against the railing. He looked over at her. "What do you want to do?" 

"That's why I'm asking you," Rinoa said. She smiled as she looked over at him. "Come on...I made you come to the party. I made you dance...it took a while, but I still made you. Why shouldn't we do what you want to do next?" 

"I think we both know what I want to do next." Squall told her seriously. 

Rinoa raised an eyebrow questioningly and smirked. "Oh REALLY...?" she asked. Squall turned and walked towards her, pinning her against the railing as he lowered her head down against her. 

"Care to guess?" 

Rinoa nodded slightly. She pulled away from him and smiled from ear to ear. "We're going to go star gazing!" 

"Right, we're..." his voice trailed off and he narrowed his eyes. "What?" *Is she kidding me?" 

"We haven't seen a shooting star yet!" she reminded him. "Come on," she said as she tugged at his arm. "Let's go star gazing!" 

Squall let out a heavy breath and reluctantly nodded. "Sure..." *It's not like I was going to get any anyway...* 

As Rinoa took his hand and started to lead him back into the ball room, she spoke. "For a second, I thought you wanted to go back to your room and fool around or something. I'm so silly! You're not a pervert!" *Heh... think you'll get out of that little episode this morning...I think not, Mr. Leonheart!* 

* * *

"I can't believe we just snuck out of your graduation ball!" Quistis said as she and Seifer snuck out of the Garden. She was wearing his thick white coat as he held her hand and lead her out. 

"It was boring and you know it," he persisted. "C'mon." 

"Where are we going?" Quistis asked as they headed towards a car that was parked just outside the Garden. "Is that yours?" She asked, pointing to the dark blue coupe. 

"Actually...it's Raijin's. He let me borrow it." Seifer informed her. Quistis nodded. 

"So? Tell me! Where are we headed?" Quistis asked. Seifer opened the door for her and smiled. 

"To heaven." he winked. Quistis rolled her eyes as he shut the door. 

She watched as he went around the front of the car and entered the driver's seat. "That was the most cliched line that's come out of your mouth so far. And I'm including everything in Rinoa's play." 

Seifer rolled his eyes. "I hope you're appreciating this." 

"Why would I appreciate this?" Quistis laughed. "You're the one who insisted on sneaking out of the Garden." 

"I rescued you." he informed her. 

"From WHAT?" Quistis chuckled. 

"Instructor pervert!" Seifer stated. He started the car and turned on it's head lights. "You should be thanking me right about now." 

"Oh please," she sighed as she put her seat belt on and crossed her arms over it. "You did not save me." 

"Hey," Seifer scolded her as he pulled out into the road. "A man knows when another man has that predatory look in his eyes." 

"So you think he was going to actually set his eyes on me?" 

"His eyes WERE set on you." 

"Are you saying that you're JEALOUS?" Quistis asked, secretly pleased as she looked over at him from the passenger's seat. 

Seifer merely shrugged. "Yes, I'm jealous of the short, middle aged, balding man." 

"So you admit it." 

"It's called sarcasm," Seifer grumbled. Quistis laughed. "Anywhere in particular you want to go, princess?" 

Still laughing, Quistis nodded. "Anywhere my knight takes me!" 

* * *

Irvine was standing at the front of the Garden, watching the dark coupe he knew was Raijin's drive away. "What are you doing?" a voice said behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Selphie. 

"Just watching Seifer and Quisty," Irvine said. He turned around and shot the petite brunette in a yellow cocktail dress a smile. "They snuck out." 

"And you didn't tell me!?" Selphie gasped. She frowned. "Where'd they go?" 

"Probably to town," Irvine said. He pretended to shed a tear and wipe it away. "Our little Seifer and Quistis are growing up...and discovering the joys of adulthood." 

Selphie giggled and put her arms around Irvine's waist as she stood next to him. He put one arm over her shoulder casually. "Can we sneak out, too?" she asked. 

"I thought you liked parties?" he said, raising an eyebrow as he gave her a questioning smirk. "Besides, didn't you organize this one?" 

"I've organized plenty of parties!" Selphie stated as she looked at him. "Besides, we just have to come back before it ends." 

"That gives us..." Irvine looked at his watch. "An hour...what are we going to do in less than an hour?" He smirked. 

Selphie smiled back at him. "Yeah...you definitely would in less then an hour." 

"Hey..." he frowned playfully as Selphie tugged on his arm. 

"Let's go back then," she said with a warm smile. "Zell has my video camera and I'm sure he wants to dance with his girlfriend!" 

* * *

A white streak shot through the dark sky. It's deep depths were littered with beautiful sparkling lights as Rinoa smiled. Squall looked over at her, having seen the shooting star. The young woman turned her head to him and pointed to the sky with her right hand. Squall smiled. 

"I told you one would happen," Rinoa told him as they laid on their backs atop a soft plaid blanket. "And you doubted it." 

"So I was wrong," Squall shrugged. "The point is that it happened." 

Rinoa sighed and scooted over next to him. She put her head against his chest and closed her eyes as she put her arm over him. She felt a heavy arm go over her shoulders, keeping her close to him as he kissed her forehead. 

*Hmm...this is pretty damn romantic...* Rinoa mused to herself. Her brown eyes casually glanced around the area. They were on the roof of the garden. It was relatively flat on that particular point and Squall had suggested it for their star gazing. *Deep down, he's a romantic...that's so cute.* 

"The play is this Friday," Squall told her quietly. "Do you think you're ready." 

"I know I am," Rinoa said. "Months of planning and preparing has all been worth it. Thank you." 

He looked surprised. "Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything?" 

"You read my play," Rinoa grinned as she looked up at him. "And wanted to put it on. That's why I left it in your laptop that night." 

Squall slowly narrowed his eyes and pulled away from her. "Rin...are you saying that you PLANNED of it?" 

The female brunette smirked. "For a little over a year now." 

"A little over a year...Wait a second," Squall sat up and looked down at her as she placed her head on one of the pillows they had brought. "This entire thing is a set up?" 

She nodded. "Yep. Brilliant, isn't it?" 

"You never intended us to play the lead parts in your play did you?" Squall mumbled. Rinoa shook her head. "Rinoa..." he frowned. "The play wasn't your pet project then?" 

"It was PART of it..." Rinoa trailed off. 

"All right," the newly promoted captain told her. "If the play isn't your pet project, WHAT is?" 

He blue eyes bore down at her as she sat up slowly and looked away, having been caught. "It's the reason I brought Seifer back into the Garden. It's the reason I made him and Quistis the leads. It's the reason Selphie, Fujin, and I have spent the last couple of months preparing." 

"WHAT is it?" Squall continued. 

Rinoa looked up at him. "A promise." 

"A promise?" he asked in disbelief. 

"To a friend." Rinoa added. 

Squall looked at her, filled with surprise. He knew how far she would go to fulfill a promise and it had always been quite admirable. However, listening to her now made her seem like destiny itself. "But...the Garden is in debt-" 

"That was a stroke of luck." 

"LUCK? How is that LUCKY?" 

"It gave me a change to implement my plan without question," Rinoa stated. Squall still stared at her in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that!" She sighed. "I my be free spirited, but I'm still Caraway's daughter...unfortunately. And AM capable of planning, strategizing, and organizing! Not to mention executing and pulling off a plan like this!" 

Squall groaned and fell back against the blanket. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to look at her. "So who's promise is it to?" 

"Quistis." 

"Quistis? WHY?" Squall asked. Rinoa laid back down next to her and laid across his chest. She looked up at him. 

"Do you really want to know?" 

"I've only been trying to figure it out for the last few minutes..." he grumbled. Rinoa sighed. 

"It all started on her twentieth birthday party," Rinoa said. "That's the night I started planning Project Seiftis." 

* * *

Next Time: We're coming to a close! Rinoa explains to Squall the whole story of her perfectly planned conspiracy. The day of the play arrives with an unplanned ending with the execution of the Seifer-Squall plan. And finally, the secret of Seifer's acting skills is revealed! 


	10. Our Knights

**My Knight - A Play by R. Heartilly**  
_Chapter Ten: Our Knights_  
By PasifikStar

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

_ "Happy birthday, Quistis!" a flood of voices shouted. _

"Oh, Hyne!" the tall blond gasped as her blue eyes went wide. A wide smile went across her face as Rinoa nudged her into the room. She whirled around to look at the devious brunette smiling proudly behind her. "You little! You said we were going to do some late night shopping!" 

Rinoa's smile merely widened as she looked up at Quistis. "C'mon, Quisty," she chuckled. "Like you didn't see this coming. I mean...how many malls do you know close at two am during the non-holiday season?" 

Quistis sighed as someone suddenly glomped on to her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, QUISTY!!" Selphie cried out as she looked up at Quistis. She and Rinoa, along with financial contributions from Zell, Irvine, and Squall, had rented out Quistis' favorite restaurant in Balamb. "How do you like it?" 

Music was pumping through the usually quaint atmosphere, turning it from a humble bistro to a heart starting night club. All with the simple effects of dry ice, strobe lights, and a set of turn tables in the corner. Quistis shook her head, but was immensely pleased and flattered by the whole thing. 

"It's great, Selphie!" she admitted as she looked around. "You two really out did yourselves!" 

"I wanted to get strippers but Rinoa said no!" Selphie frowned, looking over at Rinoa, who was on the other side of Quistis. 

Rinoa let out a heavy sigh. "I told you, I had them all set up, but then the guys refused to come if there were male strippers. They said it would be too 'weird'." 

"Trust me, I'm more than happy that you didn't splurge on half naked men-" Quistis began just as Irvine ran through past them, clad in tight leather chaps and his cow boy hat. 

"Hey, Quisty! Happy birthday!" he managed to breath out as he ran past them, being tailed by a dozen squealing female SeeDs. 

Rinoa and Quistis stopped in their tracks and shivered. "That was scary..." Rinoa mumbled. 

"Tell me about it," Quistis sighed. She turned to her two companions. "So...since there are no strippers...?" 

"Well...we CAN ask Irvine for a lap dance..." Selphie trailed off. Quistis winced and turned slightly green. 

"He'd do it, too..." Rinoa added, nodding. 

"No lap dances!" Quistis gasped. "It's MY birthday and I don't want some man dancing on my lap!" 

"I was talking about one for me," Selphie explained brightly. Rinoa and Quistis looked at her strangely. "What?" 

"Great..." Rinoa frowned. "Now I have the image of a half naked Irvine giving you a lap dance," she told the shorter brunette. "Irvine is almost twice as big as you! He might crush you or something." 

"No, he won't," Selphie assured them. "He may look heavy, but he's actually quite light and very careful." 

Quistis narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How would you know that?" 

The two taller women watched Selphie's green eyed face slowly turn pink. "Ew," Rinoa mumbled. "Great...now we HAVE to get drunk to forget this!" 

"Oh, yes, that's right!" Quistis said brightly. "Let's have a drink!" 

"Squall's reserving the table that looks over the plains for us," Rinoa told her brightly. "Right, Selphie?" 

"Yep!" the green eyed brunette said as she hooked her arm through Quistis' and lead the tall blond through the bustling dance floor, where Zell and the library girl waved at them. 

"Happy birthday, Quistis!" Zell shouted. 

"Happy birthday, Instructor Trepe!" the library added as she waved. Quistis thanked them, noticing that it was the first time she had seen the library girl wearing something other than the standard female SeeD uniform. 

She was wearing a short black skirt with knee high boots and black tube top underneath a sheer silver, long sleeve, buttoned up shirt. Her hair was down, framing her usually pretty face with wavy brown locks. 

"They're on a date!" Selphie said. 

"We hooked them up!" Rinoa said proudly as they exited the body filled dance floor. Quistis felt her blood pumping as the energetic music reached her ears and the strong bass moved her body. "Squall!" 

Quistis turned her head and saw their commander sitting at a table good enough for ten people. It was a large circle, covered with a dark red table cloth. Right next to it was a large window that reached from one side of the room to the other. Through it's thick glass was a view of the plains and in the distance, Balamb Garden, with it's glittering signal lights. 

Squall gave Quistis a warm smile as he stood up to greet them and pulled out seats for all three girls. "Happy birthday, Quistis," Squall said. He reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a small white envelope. "From Cid and Edea." 

"Oh! How kind of them!" Quistis said with a smile as she reached across the table and took the envelope from Squall's hand. "Can I hope it now?" 

"Of course!" Selphie exclaimed. "It's your birthday!" 

"Waiter!" Rinoa was saying as she waved over one of the bistro's waiters. "Can you send the food over now? Along with two bottles of the house wine?" 

"Of course, Miss Heartilly." the waiter nodded and scurried off. Quistis was using her thumb to open the small envelope. Rinoa looked excited as she sat next to Squall. The commander had his arm casually draped around the back of Rinoa's chair as he narrowed his eyes. Irvine had just dashed past him for the fifth time in fifteen minutes, this time, minus his hat. 

*I swear if he runs past us once more with just his chaps, I'm sending him home in a taxi...* Squall thought to himself. 

"Oh my Hyne!" Quistis gasped. She lifted up two tickets to a resort in Trabia. "I get a week's paid vacation AND a trip to Trabia!" 

"It's ski season!" Selphie piped loudly as her large green eyes went wider with excitement. "You're so lucky!!!" 

"Who are you going to bring?" Rinoa asked. "Oh! Oh! Maybe we can all go?" she gasped, looking around the table. 

"I want to go with you, Quisty!" Selphie pleaded. "PLEASE?" 

Quistis let out an amused laugh and nodded. "Sure, Selphie." 

"Yes!" 

"Selphie, darlin', you're not going to leave me here alone, are you?" a voice asked behind her. Selphie giggled as Irvine put his bare arms around her slim shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be lonely without you." 

"Well, you'll just have to deal, cowboy!" Selphie said with a smile as Irvine slipped into the seat next to her. 

"Since you opened that present already," Rinoa said, getting Quistis' attention. "Do you want to open the one from me and Squall?" 

"From you AND Squall?" Irvine snorted, across from the other couple. "Did you two go all cheap this year and combine both your gifts into one?" 

"Irvine, you and Selphie did the same thing..." Squall reminded him. 

"Oh yeah..." 

Quistis merely shook her head and quickly pocketed her tickets. "Okay! Hand over the gifts!" she said, extending her hand as Rinoa reached under the table and lifted up a large gift bag with pink tissue paper sticking out of the top. 

"Looks heavy..." Selphie pointed out as she peered over Quistis' shoulder to get a better look. 

Quistis had a large smile on her face as she put the bag on her lap and began to dig through the paper. She lifted up a book. "The hardcover to 'Sapphire Eyes'! Thank you, Rin!!!" she said with a large smile on her face. 

"There's more!" Rinoa said with a smile. Quistis put the book on the table and reached into the bag with her right hand once more. She felt around and felt a velvet box. She pulled out a flat, square box about the size of her palm. 

Looking at the couple suspiciously, she lifted the top and her eyes went wide. "Oh, Hyne..." 

Selphie looked over and saw the silver chain bracelet with thin silver plate over it. She recognized the style immediately, as the bracelet was on the cover of Rinoa's book, 'Sapphire Eyes', where Casey Epert was holding her hand over her face. It was in black and white except for the bracelet and her blue eyes. The bracelet's plate had Quistis' name engraved in it framed by one sapphire on either side of her name. 

"For all your help on the books!" Rinoa said. "It just screamed out Quistis, so we had it made." 

"It's gorgeous!" Quistis said. She lifted the bracelet and looked at it in the dim light. Regardless of the dim light, it still glittered and she smiled. "Thank you!" She loved Rinoa's book and the character Casey always wore the bracelet. In the book, Casey's name was on the top of the bracelet and the name of the man Casey loved was on the underside. 

As Quistis looked over the thoughtful presents, Zell and his date, the library girl, arrived at the table. They greeted her just as the food was put on the table by three waiters. Quistis looked around, watching her friends talk and eat. Selphie even made a little toast to Quistis for her birthday. 

As they sat there, the blond came to the striking realization that she was the only one without someone at her side. Rinoa was with Squall, who was putting up a pathetic fight against tasting what was Rinoa's fork. He reluctantly took a bite, and she could see in his eyes that he enjoyed what Rinoa had been offering him. 

To Quistis' right, Irvine was trying to get Selphie to eat the cherry from his drink...while it hung from his mouth. Selphie, not one to back down, took up the challenge. Just as she bit it, Irvine leaned in to kiss her. Then Quistis looked across from her and saw Zell, shyly but surely, talking to the library girl, who was blushing furiously. 

"Miss?" a voice said behind her. Quistis turned around and saw the waiter standing there, holding a bottle of red wine. "Would you like some wine?" 

Quistis looked over at the glass that was by her plate and lifted it up. "Please." 

Minutes passed into an hour and one hour turned into five. It was one a.m. and Rinoa was paying for the food. All the guests, save Selphie, Zell, Irvine, and the library girl had left. Zell, Selphie, and the library girl were all helping clean up and gather Quistis' presents as Irvine was slumped over in a chair by the door, snoring away in his drunken state. 

Quistis herself was sitting calmly by the window, her head leaning against the cold glass as two empty wine bottles and dozens of multi-sized glasses littered their table. Rinoa turned around and sighed heavily. Quistis had drunk quite a bit. Rinoa herself couldn't, as she knew the consequences of drinking and seeing as she couldn't handle her liquor that well, she didn't drink. That and the fact that she had a meeting with her editor the day after. 

Squall had left early, as he a report and presentation to give the next morning as well. "Should I call a cab for Irvine?" Rinoa asked. 

"It's okay," the library girl said as she finished neatly piling Quistis' presents into several large paper bags. "I can drive him and Selphie home." 

"Okay, thanks," Rinoa said. "I'll take Quistis back." 

"So was everything covered?" Zell asked. Rinoa nodded. 

"Yep, you guys can head back now," Rinoa said. "I just want to thank the owners and then we'll follow right behind you." The other three nodded and headed out the door, with Zell dragging Irvine behind him as Selphie and the library girl carried out Quistis' presents so she and Rinoa didn't have to deal with them. 

The brunette went to thank the owner and then headed over to Quistis. She gently tapped the blond, who jerked away. "Is it time to go?" Quistis asked, alcohol laced in her breath. 

"Yeah," Rinoa said softly. "C'mon...the others have left already. They brought your things with them and will drop them off in your room." 

"Right..." Quistis said. She stood up quickly and fell back against her chair, giggling as she swayed slightly. "Heh...too fast..." 

Rinoa raised an eyebrow. *Okay...next time we limit her wine intake...* Rinoa thought to herself as she helped the taller woman up. "How's that?" 

"It's fine..." Quistis sighed heavily. They headed towards the door slowly. One of waiters opened the door for them as they stumbled out, just in time to see the library girl's car drive by. 

Quistis stumbled slightly, her long blond locks falling lazily over her face. "Quistis, are you sure, you're okay?" 

"No..." Quistis grumbled. "I'm not." 

"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked. *A hang over? Already?* "Should we stop to get some medicine?" 

"We should stop and get me a man." 

"What?" Rinoa gasped, her brown eyes wide. *She obviously had WAY too much to drink...* 

"A man...you know...XX...or is it XY? I can't remember..." the blond stuttered tiredly. 

"Why do you want a man?" Rinoa asked, confused. "You never said anything before..." 

"Never noticed it..." Quistis shrugged tiredly as they reached Rinoa's car. The brunette propped up the swaying blond against her white coupe as she unlocked the passenger's door. She helped Quistis get in. 

Rinoa made sure that Quistis was buckled in and the child safety locks on, just in case, before she got into the driver's seat and started the car. "You don't need a man, Quistis," Rinoa assured her. "You're strong and smart." 

"I don't want to be alone!" Quistis said loudly. "It's not fair!" 

*Fair...?* 

"You have Squall..." Quistis trailed off, lost in a drunken stupor. "And Selphie has Irvine...hell, even Zell has someone NOW! I feel left out." 

"You shouldn't feel that way-" 

"I want someone, too!" Quistis said. "I hate watching you guys together! It's always 'I love you', but never to me...when am I going to get someone, huh? I'm beautiful, aren't I? I'm smart enough, aren't I? Is that? Am I too smart for a man!?" 

"No!" Rinoa said as they drove along the road back to the Garden. "Of course not! Any man would be lucky to have you!" 

"Then why am I alone?" Quistis asked, her voice suddenly quiet. "I want a man whose not afraid of me. He should be loyal and speak his mind. Where can I find a man like that, huh? I want a man not afraid of authority! I want a man who'll see me as ME and not as Instructor!" 

Rinoa's mind was running at a rapid speed, trying to remember any, if there were, men in the Garden who fit Quistis' description. She shook her head sadly, knowing that there wasn't any man their age that could handle Quistis as an equal and not as an instructor. 

"Seifer..." she suddenly whispered. Her eyes went wide. *That idiot's loyal to his cause and speaks his mind. And Hyne knows he never gave a damn about authority!* "Quisty, what do you think about Seifer!?" 

"He's okay..." Quistis shrugged. "You know...oh, I can't tell you this!" 

"Tell me!" Rinoa urged. "I'll keep a secret!" 

Quistis sighed. "I always liked Seifer's smile. You know which one...that cocky one...like he's saying he's better than you. Hyne, I that's sexy..." 

Rinoa smiled slightly. "You mean the arrogant smirk?" she asked. Quistis grinned lopsidedly. 

"That's the one..." 

"If Seifer was back at the Garden...would you go out with him?" Rinoa asked. 

Quistis snorted. "No!" she shouted loudly. "But it doesn't hurt to look!" 

"But if I promise to get him...?" Rinoa asked. 

Quistis smiled slightly. "I don't think I'd be lonely with him to argue with..." the blond admitted tiredly as the alcohol began to make her drowsy. "How do you plan on getting him...?" 

Rinoa smiled. "Don't worry about that," she said. "But I promise..." she looked over at Quistis, who had fallen asleep just as they reached the Garden. "I promise you that you'll always have someone to argue with." 

* * *

Squall stared at Rinoa. She was now sitting up, looking down at the Garden with soft brown eyes, filled with fondness of the memory. "That night, I helped Quistis to her room and then rushed to mine. I began to make some phone calls and tracked down Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin by day break." 

"So just like that?" Squall asked, still unsure what to think. "She said she liked his smile and you tracked him down for her?" 

Rinoa nodded. She turned to look at him, a thoughtful smile on her pale face. "Yep," she said. "Then I went to ask Cid and Edea for permission and took that vacation to find them and bring them back here. In between tracking them down and on the way there, I'd write the play." 

Squall's blue eyes softened as he reached out and cupped her face. "You're amazing." 

"It IS a great plan, isn't it?" she smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her warm pink lips. 

"You really are an angel, aren't you?" he asked softly as his fingers gently caressed her hair, pulling it back from her face. "You're always watching over everyone." 

"Hey, I do what I can," she giggled. Squall reached over and pulled her against him, holding her tightly. "Squall...?" 

"This world isn't perfect..." he whispered. "It can be hell at times, but, my angel, don't ever leave me for heaven..." he whispered softly in her ear. Rinoa closed her eyes tightly and smiled softly. 

"Squall..." she whispered. "Heaven is where you are." Slowly, she tilted her head upwards to look up at him as a blue car pulled up to the Garden. 

* * *

"Well," Quistis said as she stood in front of her door. She turned around, just as Seifer put his arm against the door way next to her head, bringing his face close to hers as his body loomed in front of her. "It wasn't heaven...but it wasn't hell either." 

"I think that's the best I can probably get from you," Seifer smirked. While is left hand caressed her untied hair, his right hand rose to gently caressed the long blond bangs from her flawless face. "Did you at least have fun?" 

"Let's see...we had a flat tire on the way there, we missed the movie I wanted to watch, and you left your credit card here so I had to pay for our ONE burrito because it was all I could afford..." Quistis said stubbornly. "Yeah...it was barrels of fun." 

"Hey, we could've gotten more if you hadn't insisted on going to that jewelry store..." Seifer reminded her. 

Quistis wrinkled her nose and lifted up her wrist to show off a silver bracelet. "I had to get something fixed on it." 

"What?" Seifer asked. "You've been wearing that thing all night-" 

"You noticed?" Quistis asked, surprised. Seifer snorted and turned his head away. 

"Does it matter? Anyway, nothing seemed wrong with it." he stated. 

Quistis sighed and shook her head. "Well, the evening has come to an end...is there anything else you want to argue about before I go to sleep?" she shrugged. 

"I guess that's it," Seifer told her casually. "Goodnight then." 

Suddenly, a wave of disappointment rushed over Quistis as the tall male pushed himself off the wall and turned his back towards her. His white jacket was still draped over her shoulders as she watched him walk down the hall way. She sighed and turned around, opening her door and stepping inside. 

She tossed his jacket onto her chair and walked past her dresser to her closet, when she stopped to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes zeroed on the silver bracelet on her wrist and she smiled. She lifted it up and moved her other hand over it. Slowly she turned over the silver engraved with 'Quistis' to reveal the underside, freshly engraved with 'Seifer'. 

There was a knock on her door and she jumped at the sound. Immediately, her eyes went to the jacket hanging over the back of her chair. *He's probably here to get his jacket...* she thought to herself as she quickly walked over to the sliding door. 

It slid open to reveal Seifer standing there, just as she expected. "I forgot something." he stated. 

*I knew it!* Quistis' mind screamed. She sighed and nodded, about to turn around and retrieve his jacket for him with hands clamped on her shoulders and pulled her forward. Her eyes went wide as warm lips pressed against hers, feeling firm and slightly demanding. 

As quickly as Seifer leaned in, he pulled away, leaving her dazed and confused as she stood there, unsure of what to do next. That all too familiar smirk was on his lips as he turned around and walked back into the hallway. "'Night, princess!" he called out. 

Quistis stood there, her face blank of all expression as it turned red. *What...just... happened...?* 

* * *

Her heart was beating quickly as she stood in the VIP booth. Her hands gripped the railing as she leaned over the edge to look towards the stage. Her layered dark bangs were pinned to the side of her head with black, blue crystal encrusted, hair clips. Her dress was long, a deep, rich blue color, that shone like silk in the moonlight. She adjusted the shawl of the same material around her arms as the cool breeze caressed her bare shoulders and back. 

"Rinoa?" a voice said behind her. She turned around and smiled widely at Laguna. Ellone was standing behind him, waving as she walked towards her. "Nervous?" 

"Very..." Rinoa said. She smiled weakly as the tuxedo dressed President gave her a hug. Rinoa closed her eyes and hugged him back. "I never thought that I'd be this nervous for a play! I'm not even acting in it!" 

"But you wrote it, directed it, and organized it," Ellone said as Rinoa let go of Laguna and hugged Ellone. "Congratulations, Rinoa." 

"Don't congratulate me yet," Rinoa chuckled nervously as she stepped back. "I won't be at ease until tonight is over!" 

"Well, I just look forward to watching the play," Ellone said. "Uncle Laguna says it's a great story...I'm just sad to see that you and Squall aren't playing the leads." 

Rinoa blushed and shook her head. "No, no...they were written specifically with those actors in mind," she assured them. She began to nervously play with her gloved hands. "I feel like I'm a wreak right now! I'm so nervous!" 

"Your mother was always like that." a voice said to her left. Rinoa's eyes went wide as she immediately recognized the deep, authoritative voice. 

"General Caraway..." Laguna said. He stepped back from Rinoa and extended his hand to the other man. 

"President Loire," Rinoa's father replied, giving him a nod as he shook his hand. "I read about your sponsorship of Rinny's play." 

*Rinny? He hasn't called me that since mom died...* Rinoa thought to herself. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the General. "Father," Rinoa said stiffly. "Please enjoy the show. I should get back stage now." 

"Oh, yes...wait..." General Caraway turned around and waved for one his assistants. A tall man, dressed in formal Galbadian military wear handed him a large bouquet of red roses. "I...uh...used to give your mother these before she had a show. She said they always helped ease her mind. Good luck." 

The father held the roses out for his daughter to take. The young brunette, hesitantly reached out and took the large bouquet into her hands. She nodded. "Thank you, sir," she replied formally, but no longer holding the stiff cold tone she had earlier. "I appreciate them." 

"Good...good..." General Caraway said nervously. "I just heard so much about this play... I had to come and see it for myself." 

"I hope it is to your enjoyment, father." Rinoa stated, still uncomfortable with the whole scene. 

The general nodded his head. "If...if you do another play...I would love to sponsor it," he said. "That is...as long as this play meets my standards." 

Rinoa smirked slightly, hearing the hint of a challenge in the man's voice. "Well... I'm sure it will." She gave him a slight bow of her head before she walked past him. She passed by Squall, who was talking to Kiros and Ward and waved. She would see him later anyway and she had to be backstage soon. 

Squall gave her a slight wave as she walked down the stairs. He turned back to Kiros and Ward. "Just be ready by Intermission. I'll come and get you two then." he told them. 

The two friends of his father nodded. "We'll get everything ready, Squall. No worries." 

"Thanks," Squall began, when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw General Caraway. He turned back to Kiros and Ward. "Excuse me for a moment..." Squall was dressed in his new, crisp Captain's uniform, which he had been dying to actually wear since it had arrived. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. 

He walked over to the General, who extended his hand. "You're the one who informed me of Rinny's play," Caraway told him. "You said you wanted to ask me something if I came. What is it that you wanted to ask?" 

Squall, standing straight and looking proud, looked the general straight in the eyes. "General Caraway, sir...I wanted to ask for your blessing." 

* * *

Rinoa reached backstage, where the hustle and bustle of actors, actresses, make-up artists, and other back stage crew hands was in full swing. With learned ease, she glided through the crowded pockets of people and towards the main dressing room, where Seifer and Quistis were having their stage make up done. 

She had already checked on Zone and Watts, who had gotten there the day after the graduation ball to set up the lights and test them out. They were in their places ready to go. She had then went to the orchestra to check on the band and thank them, before going to see if Irvine had everything under control. 

On her last look at the sold out audience, filled with cadets, SeeDs, faculty and staff, Balamb citizens, and assorted men and women who had come to support the play, she suddenly felt the rush of energy flood her body. Riding on that rush, she burst into the dressing room where Quistis, dressed in the lacy outfit with all her make up on, was having the final touches added to her golden locked hair. 

Seifer was ready and was stretching out a bit to calm his nerves as Selphie ran around the room, seeing if anything else was needed. Rinoa let out a cough to get everyone in the room's attention. "Once you guys are done, in here can I please speak to Quistis and Seifer alone?" 

The two blondes looked at each other from where they were sitting on opposite sides of the room and nodded. Rinoa casually waited by the door as everyone, except Seifer and Quistis, vacated the room. 

"Is there something wrong?" Quistis asked Rinoa. The brunette shook her head. 

"I just wanted to thank you guys," Rinoa said. "Personally...for all your hard work, your effort, and time. Yeah...I know this sounds like usual thank you speech, but you two have no idea how much this play means to me. I've never done anything like it and I couldn't have done it without you." 

"Damn straight!" Seifer cut in. Rinoa chuckled and Quistis shot him a glare. 

"You're right..." Rinoa said. "Anyway...thank you guys so much...this is going to be great." 

"Rinoa," Quistis called out. The brunette turned to face the blond. "Thank you..." 

"For what?" Rinoa asked, tilting her head to the side and giving a confused look. Quistis smiled slightly. 

"For always keeping your promises..." Rinoa's eyes went large as Quistis blushed slightly. Just as Seifer was about to ask what the hell was going on, the door burst open and Zell stuck his head in. 

"Rinoa, you're needed to introduce the play! Seifer, you're on stand-by!" Zell said. Rinoa nodded and looked at the two actors. 

"Break a leg!" she said as she followed Zell out the door. She followed the spiky haired blond towards the front of the stage. From the right wing, she was handed a microphone as she looked out on the stage. The lights dimmed and the orchestra began to play a softer version of the opening music. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Miss Rinoa Heartilly, the writer and director of 'My Knight'." Irvine's voice said through the speakers. The music was low as Rinoa took a deep breath and stepped out into the stage. A spot light followed her to center stage as the lights brightened slightly. 

The audience clapped for her as Rinoa smiled widely. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, to Balamb Garden's first ever benefit play, 'My Knight'. My name is Rinoa Heartilly and I wrote and directed this play. But first off, I would like to thank all the actors, actresses, and behind the scenes crew members for all their hard work and time that they gave to make this play possible. Thank you to all our sponsors and the Garden staff and hope they enjoy tonight's play. 

"'My Knight' is about the internal struggle in a knight's heart between his duty to his kingdom and the woman he loves. I was fortunate enough to be able to cast my ideal actors for the lead parts and I guarantee that you will be completely immersed into this play because of them. So please sit back and enjoy our production of 'My Knight'." 

Rinoa bowed her head as the lights dimmed and the soft music faded out. In the VIP section, Squall sat next to Cid and Ellone as the curtains rose on to a well built background. The opening scene began and Squall closed his eyes and let out a nervous sigh. He looked at his watch. 

*Just a few more hours,* he thought to himself. *...A few more hours...* 

* * *

"Selphie, what are you doing here?" Rinoa giggled as the petite brunette appeared next to her in the wings. 

"My favorite part of the play is coming up!" Selphie said. "The end is THE best part of the entire play!" 

"Because it ends...?" Rinoa asked. Selphie shook her head. 

"Because it's a happy ending!" Selphie stated, as if it were so obvious. Rinoa chuckled. The second to the last scene ended and the lights dimmed, casting a curtain of black over the stage. 

Seifer quickly rushed out of the stage. "I'm going to get ready for my next scene." he stated. 

"We know, we know!" Rinoa said. "Go! Hurry up!" Seifer nodded and rushed of quickly. The scene that had just ended with the music filled climax. Quistis' character sacrificed herself to save the world and the man she loved. The scene itself has been the most difficult, as it required a lot of lights and wind. Very few words had been spoken, but Quistis and Seifer had been so good, that many members of the audience were in tears. 

Irvine gave the signal and the stage, now filled with smoke from dry ice, was light up with soft white lights. As Quistis appeared, now dressed in a long white, frilly Victorian dress, soft piano music accompanied by some violins echoed through the Garden. 

Quistis wandered the stage, her eyes searching the darkness. She studied her hands and closed her eyes as she brought them to her heart. "Aiden..." she whispered. Another actress walked on to the stage and began to interact with Quistis. 

Seifer looked over his shoulder, relieved to find that the scene was barely starting off as he ran through the inside of the Garden. He had to make sure that no one saw him running away from the stage as he headed to the other side of the quad, an area that had been zoned off and hidden away from the guests. 

There, he found seven snow white chocobos, Squall, already dressed in an all white version of his usual outfit, and Kiros and Ward, who were attaching some sort of a floating, circular, carriage to six of the chocobos. 

"All right," Seifer said as he adjusted the collar of the shirt he wore. He was wearing the costume from the play, which consisted of black pants, black boots, and a white buttoned up shirt. He wore the black leather trench coat and white gloves. "Which one is mine?" 

"The one with the saddle and NOT connected to the carriage." Squall said in a dead pan voice. 

Seifer nodded, ignoring the other man's tone as he headed to the large white bird. He grabbed on to the reins and gently petted the bird before getting on the black saddle. "What about the music?" 

"It's all set," Squall said. "Good luck." 

Seifer nodded and looked down at Squall as he passed. "You, too." He began to lead the chocobo to the other side of the quad, knowing he wouldn't be seen as everyone was now focusing on the end scene of the play. He waited in his spot and watched Quistis on stage. 

The young woman stood up slowly, tiredly, from the floor. She looked around. "The cliff?" she whispered. "Why am I here?" 

"Where's Seifer!?" Rinoa hissed to Irvine as she frantically looked around for him back stage. 

"He hasn't shown," Irvine told her calmly. "Relax, if he's as professional an actor as you say he is, he'll be here." 

"She has ONE MORE LINE before he's supposed to SHOW!" Rinoa said, grabbing Irvine by the collar and nearly choking him. "WHERE IS HE!?" 

"Re-LAX!" Irvine gasped. He managed to pull himself away from Rinoa. 

Back on stage, Quistis stopped what she was doing. "He didn't keep his promise..." she whispered quietly. Tears rimmed her eyes. "He's not here..." 

She paused and waited. Seifer was supposed to be coming from stage left at that moment, but nothing was happening. Nervously, Quistis' eyes darted to the wings where Rinoa was demanding Irvine tell her where Seifer was as Selphie ran around in a panicked state looking for the actor. 

*No!* Quistis' mind screamed. *The play is almost done! What's going on!?* 

The music was trailing off and Quistis wondered if they were going to stop soon. However, instead, the music got stronger and a bright flash of light went off in the back of the quad, behind the audience. Everyone turned around as Quistis' eyes went wide. She stared straight ahead as the white chocobo, carrying her knight on it's back, came down the center aisle as the spot light followed it down towards the stage. 

The audience filled with gasps of surprise and admiration as Seifer made his grand entrance. Waves of clapping could be heard as Rinoa peeked out from behind the curtain, her eyes wide. She shook her head as an impressed smile reached her lips. Irvine grinned, having been in on the whole thing from the start. He signaled Zell, who was across the stage in the other wings, who nodded and gave a thumbs up sign. Selphie peeked from out behind the curtain, just underneath Rinoa, and gasped. "No way!" 

The music that was being played elated the entire audience, who were at the edge of their seats as Seifer and the chocobo stood in front of the stage. With a graceful move, Seifer jumped on to the stage from the black saddled back of the beast. He took a few steps towards Quistis, who was standing there in completely shock. 

"I promised," he said softly as he stood in front of her. "That I'd be waiting here for you." 

Quistis' eyes watered. "Aiden..." she gasped. 

He gave her a soft smile. "I'm sorry I'm late." 

She shook her head, tears in her eyes as she ran towards him. Quistis' body slammed into Seifer's as his arms went around her shoulders. "You scared me..." she whispered. 

"It's all right," he assured her softly as he lifted her chin with his hand. Their eyes met and for the moment, they were the only people there. "I'll never leave you again." 

He lowered his head to kiss her and Zell signaled one of the stage hands at the top of the stage. The cadet there nodded and pulled a rope. As soft white light filtered down on the actors on stage, a soft shower of pink rose petals fell from the sky around them. 

Seifer pulled his head away from her and took her hand. Smirking, he pulled her forward as she flushed and stumbled after him. He jumped on the chocobo and offered her his hand. Quistis took it, filled with certainty as he pulled her down against him, sitting across the saddle in front of him as he grabbed the reins on either side of her. 

As the music grew louder, Seifer gently tapped the chocobo and rode off with Quistis. The lights dimmed and the music faded as the curtains fell over the stage. Bringing an end to the play. Immediately, clapping could be heard and back stage, Rinoa leaned against one of the panels. 

"Rinoa...?" Selphie said. "You okay?" 

The taller brunette nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine..." 

"Casting call!" Irvine shouted. Selphie giggled and grabbed his hand. "Selphie, what are you-" 

"You wanted stage time!" Selphie reminded him as she dragged him out to the stage, where a line of all the actors, except for the leading ones, had been created. Behind the curtain, they could hear the music start up again as the clapping continued. The heavy curtains rose to reveal the actors and the clapping grew louder. The line of actors and Irvine took two steps forward before bowing all at the same time. 

In the center, they split up into two groups that moved to the sides as from stage left, Seifer and Quistis appeared, still riding the white chocobo on the stage. Cheering was heard as the two of them bowed their heads. Even the chocobo they were riding bowed it's head and Quistis gently rubbed it's neck as they moved over to the side. 

As the crowd cheered, the orchestra changed the song they were playing once more. They faded from the theme of the play to a brass and string heavy melody. At that point, Rinoa stepped out from stage right. The crowds cheered for her as she bowed in front of the audience and smiled. She waved at them when suddenly, her eyes caught something behind the audience. 

The music immediately got lower and she covered her mouth in shock. Selphie saw it as the music picked up again and grabbed on to Irvine's hand as she pointed to the sudden appearance of six white chocobos entering the quad through the center aisle. The audience members stood up, craning their necks to get a better look as a circular, floating, carriage seemed to be pulled by the six chocobos. 

Sitting inside was a proud looking Squall. Rinoa felt her knees giving out from under her as the chocobos turned and the carriage stopped in front of the stage. With graceful, calculated movements, the SeeD captain stood up, revealing his white attire to the audience and cast and crew as he took a step on to the stage. With each step he took towards her, she could feel her heart growing closer to bursting from her chest. 

He extended his hand towards Rinoa, who took it nervously and was lead closer to the front of the stage. The music lowered in volume as Squall knelt down in front of her. Rinoa's eyes went wide, knowing what that meant. He pulled out a small white box from within his leather jacket and opened it. Her heart almost burst. 

"Rinoa Heartilly," Squall said loudly. The audience was now completely silent as the only other sound was the soft music from the orchestra. "Will you marry me?" He waited for her answer as his heart pounded nervously in his chest. 

Everyone waited with baited breath and watched with interest as Rinoa began to cry. "Yes!" she shouted, as if she had to convince him that she would. 

A wide smile of relief finally appeared on Squall's face as he took the ring from it's box and slipped it on to her slim finger. He stood up slowly as she lifted her hand and studied the new jewelry that adorned it. Her lower lip trembled as she looked up at him. Without a moment to lose, she threw her arms around his neck and held on to him tightly, her eyes filled with tears as she kissed him. 

Squall's arms tightened around her as Laguna wiped the tears from his eyes. He watched with pride as Squall lead Rinoa back on to the Esthar made carriage and out of the quad as the play officially came to an end. "That was the most beautiful ending..." Ellone said. "Wasn't it, Uncle?" 

Laguna sniffled and shook his head. "Ellone...the story isn't even close to ending." 

* * *

"And you came up with that whole chocobo thing by YOURSELF?" Quistis said as Seifer held one hand in his as his other hand rested comfortably on her waist. 

"Of course, I did," Seifer said as they danced around the ball room with dozens of other couples. "What? You think I'm not capable of something like that?" he asked incredulously. 

"Truth be told," Quistis said as she looked him in the eyes. "Yes." 

"You didn't think I could act either and look what I could do." 

"Speaking of acting..." Quistis said. She looked up at him suspiciously "Where DID you learn to act anyway?" 

"You really want to know?" Seifer asked. Quistis nodded. 

"You really surprised me the first time. I've been dying to know ever since." Quistis explained. Seifer sighed heavily. 

"Fine...but don't let it get out!" he insisted. Quistis giggled and nodded. "One summer, I took a summer job along with Raijin and Fujin in Deling City...you remember that summer I went away, right?" Quistis nodded. "Yeah, well, we got hired to help with a stage production at Rinoa's old school, which is how I met her. We were doing some back stage cleaning, when I was being stupid and took one of the left over scripts, climbed on stage, and began playing a part in 'Romeo and Juliet'." 

"You were pretending to be Romeo?" Quistis asked, imagining him standing on the stage calling for Juliet. 

"Um...I was joking around and was pretending to be Juliet." Seifer said in a low voice. Quistis' image of him immediately went down the drain. 

"What?" she asked. 

Seifer let out an annoyed growl. "I was caught playing Juliet and was cast to play her in the play, all right? It's not MY fault that Rinoa's old drama teacher was CRAZY!" 

Quistis bit her bottom lip, trying not to laugh as images of Seifer wearing Juliet's red velvet empire waist dress and cap entered her imagination. *He's pretty tall...wait a second...Rinoa went to an all girls school...meaning Romeo was played by a woman...oh, Hyne! I bet he towered over them!...I wonder if Rin has pictures...* She failed and had to bury her face in his chest to smother her laughter. "Oh, Hyne! Are you joking!?" she gasped. She looked up and noticed that he had turned bright red. "Oh..." 

"If you tell ANYONE, I'll-" 

"You'll WHAT?" Quistis asked, raising an her eyes defiantly. Seifer opened his mouth, but nothing came out. 

"You..." he began. "You are SO lucky I'm in love with you!" 

Quistis smirked. "I think you mean UNlucky." 

Selphie watched Quistis and Seifer as the couple danced and argued around the ballroom. She smiled, extremely pleased with the outcome of Project Seiftis, as she and Rinoa had dubbed it. Fujin had also expressed her pride in their work as well. Now the green eyed brunette was walking around the ballroom with her video camera. 

"Quisty! Seifer! Wave to the camera!" Selphie shouted. The two blondes turned and saw her. Seifer smirked as Quistis let out a heavy sigh and gave a weak wave. 

"Selphie, come on..." Quistis sighed. 

"Sorry! Sorry!" Selphie piped as she giggled. "Didn't mean to interrupt your romantic moment there!" 

Quistis blushed and Selphie giggled as she caught it on camera. She then panned over to a table where Zell was munching on hot dogs while his girlfriend patiently placed a plate of new hot dogs in front of him. He paused and looked at the plate before turning to the pig tailed brunette and giving her a hug. 

Selphie sighed and panned around the room, getting Edea and Cid, who were dancing on film. Laguna was scene talking to Kiros and Ward about his plans for Squall's wedding while the two other men looked seriously concerned. 

"Uh...Laguna, what makes you think that Squall will let you have any part in his wedding?" Kiros asked questioningly. 

"Of course he'll met me have a part in it!" Laguna laughed. "I'm his father! Now like I was saying...I'm thinking that the theme colors should be a light blue and silver combination. What do you think?" 

"I think that this conversation should end." Kiros replied. 

Selphie giggled and then caught the unlikely sight of Squall talking to General Caraway. Or rather, General Caraway talking to Squall. She snuck behind a large column and zoomed in on the conversation. 

"If you so much as hurt a HAIR on my Rinny, I will have the WHOLE Galbadian army hunting you down, do you understand me, Leonheart?" Caraway growled sternly. 

"Yes, sir..." 

"And just because I gave you my blessing, doesn't mean that you're free to do what you wish to her! If I hear that ANYTHING happens to Rinoa, you'll never sleep, you'll never eat, you will just cower in fear as I go on a manhunt for you." 

"Yes, sir..." 

Selphie giggled and continued on her way. She saw Irvine and called him over. "Irvine! What did you think of the play?" she called out. The cowboy shot her a sexy grin. 

"It would've been better if I were in it!" he told her. "What about you, what did you think of the play?" 

"Do you really want to know?" Selphie asked. Irvine nodded. "I think she should write a play for ME." Irvine laughed. 

"There you two are!" A voice said. Selphie turned around, the camera blurring slightly before it settled on Rinoa's face. 

"Rin! Congratulations!" Selphie exclaimed. 

Rinoa laughed. "Thanks, but you guys already said that a million times already! Anyway, did you hear what Cid said? He said that we can do throw another benefit play!" 

"Do we still need the money?" Irvine asked. Rinoa nodded. 

"Well...yeah..." Rinoa said, weakly trailing off. "But that means that you have another chance to be in a play, Irvine!" 

"I'm not the stage manager again, am I...?" Irvine began. Rinoa shook her head. 

"Actually, I have this play that I've been working on," Rinoa said with a warm smile on her face. "It's called 'Gunslinger'," Irvine and Selphie immediately froze. They turned to look at each other. Rinoa smirked deviously. "Are you interested?" 

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Next 'chapter' is the thanks page! ^_^ 


	11. Thank You Page

**My Knight - A Play by R. Heartilly**  
_Thank You Page_  
By PasifikStar

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the story! It's all very much appreciated. I wanted to answer any questions and address comments and stuff from the reviews, as well as thank all the reviewers for their insight and time. So here goes! 

**bembem** - Thanks for reading and reviewing and...Please update your fics soon. PLEASE?   
**Legendary Super Candyce** - Thanks a bunch for reviewing! All the comments really help.   
**Yori Kiri** - It's always good to hear from you! Thanks for reading and I hope I was able to help with those italics. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing all the chapters! I always look forward to your reviews because they tell me so much. Take care!  
**remote mine** - Hi once again! Yes, I like torturing Squall. It's just that he seems so tense some times, it makes him such a good target. I also like abusing Seifer 'cuz he's so darn cocky. He's just asking for a kick in the butt.   
**Quistis88** - Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the story over all. Thanks again!  
**BerlinBrownEyes** - I love that saying too, some guys at my dorm used to say 'it's not the size of the boat, it's the motion of the ocean' all the time. (snickers evilly)  
**Sickness in Salvation** - Thank you for your detailed reviews! They're always fun to read and I'm glad you liked the Seiftisness of it all.   
**Almicene** - I'm very glad you enjoyed it! And trust me, when it's May and UCB is out for the year while the rest of us quarter system UCs are still half way through our 3rd quarter, we'll be envying you guys. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Selphie-ish Steph** - Did I pick a good name for the character in Rinoa's book? ^_^ Thanks for reading, once again! :::Lots of Hugs:::  
**Juliet3** - Hi and thanks for reviewing! I've done back stage work for a play before and sometimes I think the REALLY good stuff happens BACK stage. ^_^  
**Pinoko** - I'm glad the story gave you a chance to chill after your project. And thank you for feeling my pain from finals..they're evil. -_-;;   
**The Finely Tuned Fiend** - I have to say, that I like your penname. I hope you enjoyed discovering where Seifer was 'discovered'.   
**Magic Anime Goddess** - Thank you!! :::HUGS:::   
**Tai+Lisa = Squall=Rinoa** - That is SUCH a CUTE name, by the way! I'm honored to have been the first story you read on FF.net. I hope you enjoy many more of the fics on FF.net and maybe write and post some of your own. Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!! And thanks you for the good luck wishes, I did fine. ^_^  


**And extended thanks to:** S.a.D. (thanks for dropping a note!), Black Demon567 (Keep up the great work on your fic, by the way! You're off to a good start! And say hi to David for me!), dragochic (I like your penname! ^_^), Kikyou, Quizer, Selphie-Almasy14, gauntlet challenge (I'm glad the story was funny. I have to admit, picking on the characters was all too easy and fun!), Ghost140, Rizza426, Cloud-123, frost, nexi (thanks for defense by the way, I agree with you there ~_^), Sheylan (I'm glad someone noticed the gothic lolita description! And I thought Seifer would look good in all black and leather, too.), lanesa (I'm glad you enjoyed the humor! I had fun picking on the guys. ^_^), the-[a]colyte (Laughing is good! I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 5 so much. Thanks for r&r-ing), lps, Angelprinczess29, Duncan Hay (Yes, I know. ^_^), Black Twilight (thanks :3), Ling-san, Thugstra (I like your name), TLLest, serpent, La Senioriza (thanks for the review! I'm glad you were able to visualize it because I was afraid that I wasn't too clear on that part), dee (Seifer+accident = good stuff...but not in the bad way...really...^_^), Lenathebornadventurer, twenty-four-cent (thanks a bunch and don't worry, I never kill off the main characters. But I like roughing them up a bit...), lilsingin'gem (thanks for the reviews! They're very much appreciated!), FantasyWolf (I like your name...where does everyone come up with their names?). 

I'm pretty sure I got everyone, but just in case a big THANK YOU and HUGS to everyone!! On a side note, thanks to everyone who wished me good luck on my finals. I think I did fine. ^_^ Lots of hugs to everyone!!! And I'm sorry it took so long for the last chapter. I was recovering from the horror that is finals. Until next time!  
Take Care,  
_PasifiKStaR_


End file.
